The Fight Between Reality and Humanity
by xXxVampChicaxXx
Summary: What I think is going to happen in the upcoming Morganville Series! Claire made a deal with Amelie that is absolutely air tight.Soon after, bad things happen within the walls. Hidden secrets are revealed. And people come out to play. Before Kiss of Death.
1. Obsession

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I paced the floor of my room, not really caring that I was making a slight dent in the wood, thinking extremely hard, to the point where I was getting a massive headache.

_What am I supposed to do? _I thought. _Is there any way to get out of this_ impossible_ deal?_

_"_Come on, Claire..._think!" _I muttered angrily to myself.

Talking to myself has become a common thing during this past month. I've done _everything _under the sun to figure out how to come to Morley's demands. I've even dared to think of ways around the maddening idea of letting Morley and his disciples out of Morganville. I've gone to Richard and practically got on my knees and _begged_ him to help me. No such luck.

I've asked Myrnin to think of exceptions to the rules...again, useless. I even, God forgive me, went to _Oliver_!

Of course you can already guess how _that _ended .Him just sneering and giving me a "I-told-you-so" look.

I've gone over the conversation with Morley in my head countless times to see if he slipped up and made a loophole...of course to the vile man _didn't_, but it was worth the try anyways.

So, now, here I am, pacing the confines of my room at the Glass house. I just _couldn't _allow my best friend and the love my life to killed get because of me! I just couldn't allow. Shane and Eve weren't really scared at first, but after 3 weeks, they began to see life as a ticking time bomb. Eve was majorly hyper and was doing anything and everything she could to look at life at a different point of view. Though sometimes ,when she thought people weren't looking, you could see the look in her eye that showed you that she knew that something had to be done. Shane was a totally different story. He was acting like nothing was wrong ,but you could tell the matter at hand was on his mind a lot. He was set off so easily now. The only thing that would stop his fit of rage in its tracks was one look at me. He would get this weird look in his eye and would hold me for what seemed like hours...and I certainly didn't stop him.

I was scared to death, but I didn't want to admit it. _I _was the one that had to this...not Michael, not Eve, and not Shane. I _have_ to figure this out. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't. Myrnin tried to help but only ended up making me more anxious. His words still haunt me.

~*FLASHBACK*~

_"Claire, I know I am most likely wasting my breathe, but you going to this lengths is a lost cause, my dear," he reasoned. I was searching his lab for Morganville rule books. I found several that would've been helpful in the _past _but none that is gonna help now._

_I didn't even bother to look up from my search. He had hinted to this in the past, but the more anxious I grew, the more blunt he became._

_"What do you suppose I do, Myrnin?" I challenged him. "Hmm? Should I just go up to my friends and say 'Hey, sorry for getting your hopes up but there's no way to get out of this one. Good luck in the afterlife.' "_

_I didn't mean to sound as snappy as I did but, hey, he _knew _I would go to the ends of the earth for my friends. Now, he dares to question my loyalty to not only my best friend but to the man I _love_ ! That is more than stepping over the line...that's down right stomping on it._

_"Well, personally, I wouldn't be that blunt but..."he trailed off as he got a good look at my face. He sighed deeply and kneeled next to my chair I was sitting in. _

_He took my warm hands into his cold, looked at me with deep sadness and sympathy and said "Little bird, there are times when to fight and when to surrender. Sometimes there _are_ no escapes and loopholes and there is nothing but reality... a reality you have to face and surrender to sooner or later. Now, when you do face come it, I _promise_ to be here." He smiled sadly and kissed both of my hands. I shook it off and continued to search frantically for a escape._

~*End of Flashback*~

The ring of my cell phone jolted me out of my depressing memory. I jumped and landed belly first on my bed, knocking off volumes of books in the process. Once I finally dug out my cell phone from underneath the covers, I checked the caller ID. Then the clock. _Why is Myrnin calling me at 11:30 at night? _I pondered as I flipped open the cell.

"Yeah?" I asked still confused.

"I need you at my lab as soon as possible, "he said in a somewhat enraged tone.

"Can't it wait till morning?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now Claire!" he shouted and hung up.

I quickly gathered my backpack and rushed off to see what seemed to be so important that it couldn't wait a few hours.

**~*Tiff*~**


	2. Should Have Prayed Harder

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

As I arrived at Myrnin's lab, I really couldn't stop the jumble thoughts that seemed to fly through my head.

_What did I do this time? I really hope Myrnin didn't suddenly decide to eat me after all I went through. That would really SUCK!_

I went into the now familiar alleyway and went through the door. Keeping my backpack extra close due to the fact I have a hidden silver knife in the front pocket. As I got to the last step, my heart jolted. There sat not just Myrnin but Amelie and Oliver as well. _This_ was very uncommon. I knew right then and there I should have just stayed home. What would you if you had all three of the oldest vampires in Morganville waiting for _you_? So to say I was shocked would be a bad use of vocabulary. What was even more strange was that each expressions was totally different than the other two.

Amelie's was the same: detached, cold, and the authority look carved into every line of her face. Oliver's was a different story. His was somewhere between amusement and excitement. Like he had a front row seat of this favorite show. _How odd_ I noted. Myrnin's...oh, he looked even more miserable than after he bit me. He look like a kicked puppy and it made my heart break. I have _never_ seen anyone look more defeated.

I inhaled deeply and said" I'm not going to like what you are about to tell me, am I?"

Amelie cocked her head ever so slightly to the side and coolly said" What gives you that idea?"

"Well, whatever makes Oliver smile, just makes me sick at my stomach," I replied truthfully.

Amelie just laughed lightly and motioned for me to sit down, which I did...reluctantly.

"Claire, as you told me, Morley going to become a serious problem for you and your human friends in a matter of about 3 days, am I correct?"

_Yeah, don't remind me, _I thought but didn't dare say it aloud, so I settled for a nod.

"Well, I have the solution to your problem, dear Claire," she said.

My heart leaped in my throat,. I was about to jump up and thank her profusely, but Myrnin's grave expression stay in place and Oliver's seem to grow ( if possible).

"In exchange for what exactly?" I questioned slowly._ Please, please, _please _don't be what I think it is_ I prayed in my head.

"Well, Claire, I am in need of a new a person to run the portals," she said pretty bluntly, "and in order to do that, I need a _vampire_ to run the machines."

She looked me straight in the eye and point a cold, pale hand in mydirection

"_You__**." **_ I guess my prayers weren't answered_. _

_Note to self :pray harder!_

**~*Tiff*~**


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

My brain _surely_ wasn't working correctly. Did she really just say she wants _me _become a _vampire?_

I suddenly jumped out my chair, making it clatter to the floor. I looked at her like she just lost _hundreds of __**years**_ofwisdom in one suppose-to-be simple conversation. This time, I didn't even consider holding back my thoughts. I think that the "White Queen" _finally _needs a dose of the 21st century youth.

_"Have you lost every bit of your mind?" _I screamed so loud that it made Oliver's smile disappear, only to be replaced with a scowl. Myrnin flinched back and lowered his head in shame, which I still didn't understand why, nor, at the moment, cared.

"I beg your pardon?" Amelie questioned, clearly taken aback. I have never really screamed at her. _Get use to it!_ I sneered coldly to her in my mind.

"I have done_ everything _you have ever asked me to! Now, you want to take away the only semi normal thing in my life and turn it into something damned!" I screeched loud enough to deafen dogs miles away. I couldn't help it, I was so_ angry!_

"Now, what am I taking away that is vital to you?" Amelie said, growing slightly angry.

"My _ humanity! _By turning me into a vampire, you are taking away my conscience. The very thing that makes me _feel._" I said, attempting to calm down, but not really getting there.

"So vampires don't feel, now?"Oliver snorted, his arrogant smile already returning. The only thing that stopped me from slapping him was the fact it would hurt me more than it would hurt him.

"Apparently, at least emotionally. I have seen you kill _two_ people and walk away like it was nothing more than killing a fly. I have changed _so much_ since I have lived here and the only thing that hasn't changed is my humanity. If you take it away, my conscience will be _destroyed!_ In a matter of years, I could be like you!" I cried out, desperately trying reach out to Amelie.

Seeing that her mind was made up, my knees buckled under the sudden weight of my fate. Before I could hit the floor, a pair of cold, strong arms caught me and set me in my now upright chair. I buried my head in the unknown chest of the person who held me, and cried miserably.

After I was able to control the water flow, I realized it was Myrnin who was attempting to soothe me. I looked up at him and saw those big, dark eyes that always were so mysterious to me but now they were filled with nothing but misery.

" I don't understand. Why are you so-" I began.

"Upset? I could have stopped all this if I wanted to, but Amelie is correct, Claire. Morganville _needs _someone to control the machines. You are perfect for the job, little one." he said ashamed.

"So you want to stick me in a box and keep me hidden away...like Ada?" I said accusingly, suddenly wanting out of the traitors arms, but ,sadly, when I tried to get out, he just tightened his hold.

" No, no, little Claire. I made a device that allows you to control the portals and still roam free around the town," he said trying to get me feel better. Which I did...but only a little.

"Also, Claire, your tribute to the town won't go unrewarded. If you do this for myself and the town, I will allow Morley to leave, along with his followers. Just as long as they sign a agreement that they _will not_ speak of the town." Amelie said seeing that I was finally calming down.

"So, just to be clear, I make the deal, you let Morley and his followers leave, _forever, _I don't want that..._thing_ to come back and do this to us all over again," I added so coldly that Myrnin looked at me in surprise, "Shane and Eve are safe, I get turned into a vampire, and I can still work the portals and stuff while roaming around Morganville, _not_ in a box, right?"

"That is all correct," Amelie said, glad that I finally caught on.

I sighed deeply and leaned back, closing my eyes along the way. This was a _big _deal. One that most certainly _does not _havea loophole. Then, I thought of how the other deal doesn't have a loophole either. I was so _frustrated!_ I know one thing though... I can't make my decision here...too many eyes.

"Can I have time to think about this?" I asked ,completely exhausted now.

Oliver snorted "Why? All three of us already know your decision. Your not strong enough to handle the deaths of your morbid best friend and your pathetic lover. I swear, humans these da- AHHH!" he screeched as he fell to the floor.

While he was teasing me, I had reached into my backpack and pulled out some silver dust Shane gave to me. When I had just enough of his rant, I blew it into his face.

"Yes, you can think on it. Do hurry though, you now have two days to make your decision," Amelie said, clearly amused at my actions, while Myrnin rolled on the floor laughing so hard the glass shook in the cabinets.

I got up, grabbed my backpack and left. I could feel Amelie's eyes on me the whole way but I just didn't care enough to break my thoughts on the life changing choice.

_What am I going to do? _I questioned myself while stepped out into the cold, black night of my nightmare, Morganville.

**~*Tiff*~**


	4. The  Decison

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I started walking. How long? I don't know. When I started? I don't know. Where to? _I...don't...know. _My thoughts never stayed in one places for more than a second. My brain was going just as fast it was when I had took those crystals Myrnin gave me when I had just started working for him. _I just couldn't _think_!_

I suddenly felt my feet ache. I now realized they had been hurting for a while but I just didn't notice. I sat down on a convenient bench and just starred at the stars. My thoughts slowed as the endless space washed away my worries. _Endless, _I repeated in my head_._ That's what Amelie is asking to me to make my life like.

I sat there, thinking of the pros and cons. I realized with sickening jolt that Oliver was right. I wasn't strong enough to let my friends die away, even if I did follow them in a couple of years.

I was starting to shake, whether it was because I was scared or just because I was just cold, I don't know. I pulled my hood up on my jacket, frightened it was the latter and I would get a cold. I pulled my sleeves of my jacket to about mid-forearm so I could look at my hands. They_ were _shaking.

I now knew my decision. It wasn't about if it was _possible_ but whether or not I could actually_ do _it.

Suddenly, a cold hand came of my mouth, cutting off my somewhat late scream. I was pulled backwards over the back of the bench, into even darker shadows .

I tried struggling but I already knew it was a vampire, so the idea of getting away while kicking and punching flew out the window completely.

I felt a nose run up and down my neck, causing me to shudder violently. The vampire inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

"Hmmmmm. You smell so sweet. I think this one is a keeper, Nick." said the unknown vampire.

A vampire, that I didn't even know was there, came out in front of me. He had dark curly hair, a little bit past his ear, not too much taller than Shane. He had bright, green eyes that could stare a hole through a metal volt. He dressed as if he was going to a opera house, instead of going around stalking, and killing humans.

He laughed, "I think your right, Alex. Looks of a porcelain doll, but a feisty one at that. Oh well. I'm just glad the college doesn't warn their students enough. Easier, since Amelie made those _stupid_ laws." he stated harshly.

_College? _Oh god, they didn't know me. My hood is still up, and...no, no, no, _NO! _ I forgot my pin in my room. I was in such a rush to leave, I forgot it on the dresser._ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Claire!_

I attempted to signal that I lived here. It seemed to get through. "Nick" stopped his confident stride towards me. He cocked his head to the side, looking confused, then it clicked.

" Are you saying you that you live here?" I nodded as much as "Alex" allowed me.

"Well, then you _must_ be just plain stupid. So stupid that you go out _in the middle of the night, _without even having a protector." He laughed while Alex joined in. I just held back my anger. I _hated_ being called stupid. It's different if _I_ say I'm stupid, but if someone else says it...I get ticked!

I reached into my pocket, and took out the silver dust I had used earlier on Oliver. I took and pressed it to Alex's hands that were holding me. His laughing stopped and his screams began.

I lunged for my backpack and went for the front pocket, which held my silver knife. I felt an arm snake around my waist and jerked me back. I pressed the remaining silver to his arm and grabbed my backpack when he snatched his arm away from the burning substance. I fumbled for the zipper and ripped it open. I was about to grab the knife went a hand knotted in my hair, very tightly. I screamed as it felt like my scalp was being pulled off. I looked up into the eyes that were no longer a bright green but now a brilliant red!

"Now, I'm angry. So you _will _suffer!" he growled as he lower a fang filled mouth to my neck.

_This is it,_ I thought sadly, _the deal won't be able to be made and Shane and Eve will die because I forgot my _stupid_ pin._

My agonized thoughts stopped when I heard an angered _roar! _Nick jerked his head up to see the source and I saw horror freeze on his face, and stayed there. I looked for my personal savior and, of course, I saw Myrnin.

Now, this was nothing like the Myrnin I knew. This was like seeing a totally different person. He _so _angry. He was like a mother bear that just saw her cub get killed.

He threw Nick off of me and into a nearby store's window. Nick sailed through it, across the _whole _store and into the back room. Alex, who had seen the whole thing, coward by the wall, holding his burnt hand.

"You both are _very_ lucky that you didn't bite her, or we might have to gather up the cages in the Founder's Square and have ourselves a morning barbeque," Myrnin said darkly.

S-Sh-She doesn't have a protector. She doesn't have a bracelet or anything!" Alex cried out desperately while Nick staggered out of the stores window, dazed and confused.

"She doesn't need one, you imbecile. Dear, would you please lower your hood?" he said to me gently. I did as I was told. Nick and Alex started shouting of lame excuses:

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"She didn't tell who she was!"

"We weren't going to hurt, we just wanted to talk!"

"She hurt us first! We barely even touched her, I swe-"

Alex's complete lie was cut off by a simple raise of Myrnin's hand.

"I don't care aboutyour _pathetic _explanations. Next time your lay _one finger on her_, I will hunt you down and cut you head off myself!" He said so calm and so low that there was no doubt that he was speaking the truth.

Nick and Alex nodded and scattered like the true cowards they were. Myrnin sighed and turned around to face me.

"Are you hurt? Injured? In need of any medical attention, more specifically? I can go call Dr.-"he began , worry and concern in every syllable. I cut him off before he had a vampire heart attack.

"I'm perfectly fine, Myrnin. Thank you for asking and thank you for saving me," I replied gratefully .

"Well, I wouldn't have to save you if you had just gone home. Why are you out here at this hour?" he asked scolding me.

"Well, what time is it exactly?" I asked because I honestly didn't know.

"Around 4 in the morning," he said growing more angry at my stupidity.

"I got lost...in thought," I sighed while sinking down back onto the bench again.

"Ah, I see ," he said while sitting down next to me, all traces of anger now gone.

"Yup," I replied ,popping the "p".

We sat there together for the longest time. I was lost in thought again and him ,probably, at a loss words.

"May I give you my advice?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled. _ Always the gentlemen _I thought fondly.

"Of course, Myrnin. You can always express your thoughts to me, whether or not I want you to. Just like you always have," I said, laughing slightly.

"You should do it. I'm not just saying this because I want the company, I'm saying this because it can help you in both ways. Have you considered what will happen you don't agree to the deal?"

"Yes, I've thought of all of the pros_ and_ cons," I sighed.

"And?" he pressed. I was silent for a moment knowing thinking about whether or not if I was sure. I then decided that ... yeah, I was sure.

"I already know my decision," I said in a tone that he would know already know the answer.

"It's for the best, my little Claire." he said wrapping around me, probably feeling that the dam was about to break.

"I know, but I didn't want to come to this," I struggled to say around the lump in my throat.

"Myrnin?" I said softly.

"Yes, little bird?" he asked.

"Remember when you said you would be there when I had to face reality?" I was whispering now.

" Yes, I do," he said sadly, already knowing what was about to come. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he was about to keep that promise because reality was now practically punching me in the face. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed and wailed, letting _everything _out.

He just held tightly, rubbing his hand up and down my back, whispering sweet nothings, while I stained his black velvet jacket.

After a while, my tears dried and my eyelids began to droop. I couldn't move my limbs very much. _So tired_ I thought groggily. I felt myself being lifted up into arms and then I remember air rushing past me and then it slowly stopped.

I was being carried up something and then I was being lowered into soft amazingly soft. The last thing I remember was a kiss being placed to me forehead and somebody whispering, "Good night, my brave, sweet , little Claire."

**~*Tiff*~**


	5. The Breakdown

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

The first thing I became aware of is how exhausted I still was as I slowly sat up in my bed. Then, I noticed that I was in my bed. Then, sadly, I remembered last night. I sighed deeply _ Nothing to do about it now _I thought.

I got off my bed and was heading towards my door when something white caught my eye. It was a letter...from Myrnin. It read:

_Dear little Claire,_

_I have informed Amelie of your decision. I need you to alert Morley and his group that we will all meet, including you, at the boundary line on the north side. There is where we will do our business. Afterwards we ( you, Amelie, and myself) will head to my lab to concluded our deal. The soon started, the sooner done, little bird. I would warn your friends of what is happening. Midnight tonight. Don't be late ,dear one._

_Yours Truly, _

_Myrnin._

_So soon? _ I looked at the clock. I had nine hours to warn Morley, tell my friends, and get to the boundary line. _Wonderful._

I headed downstairs of the Glass House and checked to see who was here. Nobody apparently. Eve and Shane were at work. I think Michael was asleep so he didn't really count because I wasn't going to wake him up._ I guess I better go tell Morley and his disciples. _I packed my survivor backpack and a jacket because the tunnels were mostly likely going to be cold and wet. I, then, headed out to begin a day I wouldn't forget.

Once I had finally found my way to the tunnels, I just started to walk around with _no_ clue about where they were. I began to feel a little scared. Last time I had been in the tunnels, Ada had tried to kill me by me dumping down a sinkhole. So, by utter stupidity, I began to call for Morley.

" Hello? Morley? Are you down here?" I called.

Only silence followed . I tried once again.

"MORLEY? It's Claire. Look, it's about the deal. I _really _need to talk to you right now." I hollered.

"Finally admitting defeat?" a British, raspy voice said behind me said.

I yelped and whirled around to face Morley and several other vampires, Patience and Jacob Goldman among them.

"No, actually, I came to tell you that you guys can leave Morganville," I stated clearly so it could sink in easier.

There was a long silence that was only interrupted by the dripping of water of the tunnel walls.

"You're being truthful? You're not simply lying just to save your little friends?" he asked skeptically.

"Why would I lie about something that you could easily disprove? Of course I'm serious. You and the vampires behind you can leave Morganville, only if you don't speak of the town and if you _never_ come back unless Amelie says otherwise," I said professionally as I could. I needed them to know I was telling them the truth because if they thought I was lying... I would be killed before I could carry out the deal I had given my life for.

Morley mulled over my words before he got his hopes up. I could literally feel the anticipation radiating off each and every single one of them.

"Very well," he said at last," I agree to the terms of the deal. Who else feels the same as I?"

Most of the other vampire's hands shot up without a second's hesitation. The only two that _did_ hesitate was Patience and Jacob Goldman. Only after a silent conversation between them, did they raise their hands... to me it seemed a bit reluctant.

" Okay, tonight at midnight, all of you will meet me, Amelie, and Myrnin at the north side boundary line. _Do not be late ._You could lose your chance very easily, trust me. You'relucky to get this at all, so don't push it," I said quite coldly. For what I was having to do, they were lucky to not have holy water dumped on them.

They all nodded solemnly, and left as quietly as they came...except for two.

"I wanted to thank you, Claire," Patience said earnestly. My cold expression seem to soften on its own accord. I really wish it hadn't. "_They were nice to you from the very start, it's not their fault," _ my reasonable side argued.

" Your welcome, both of you," I said, giving up on attempting to be hard on them. I turned to leave , but a light touch on my arm stopped me.

"Claire, what did you have to do in order to allow us to leave?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Does it matter? What's done is done. My friends are safe and all of you get to leave. That was my goal, and I achieved it," I said shortly, not really wanting to get into the subject.

"Yes, but to what extent did you achieve that goal?" Jacob inquired. The curiosity in his eyes made it look like his whole eyeball was glowing with anticipation for the answer.

I sighed . They weren't going to give up any time soon, that much was already clear._"Sooner started, sooner done"_ Myrnin had said. Might as well.

"Amelie needs someone to run the machines that control Morganville, and she said if I did that for her, she would let all of you leave." I stated.

"Oh! Well, that doesn't seem too awful bad. I mean, yes, more work but, dear, more work is to be ex-" Patience said, relief already filling her eyes. Too bad it wasn't that simple. I _wish_ it was that simple. I guess I can only ever wish, if you want to get technical.

"Patience, in order to run the machines, you have to be a _vampire_," I said, looking her dead in the eye. It seemed clicked in that instance and she knew what I meant. I saw deep sadness wash over her and Jacob's face. It made my heart break.

"Oh, dear! You shouldn't have done that! We could've talked Morley out of it! We-" Patience began to fret. I didn't want her to suffer _now_. A few minutes ago, yes, but not now.

"Patience, what's done is done. Now there is nothingto do except follow through." I said, trying to soother her. It didn't, of course.

"I really have to go and tell my friends the news, okay?" I said. I managed a small smile, and turned around and left.

"I am so sorry, Claire. You have no idea what it's like," Jacob said softly. I pretended not to hear him and kept walking.

I arrived at the Glass House to see Shane and Michael playing the XBOX's war game and Eve cheering on Michael off to the side. I rushed up behind Shane and covered his eyes. Michael took the chance to kill Shane brutally by a machine gun.

"Hey!" Shane yelled as Michael high-fived Eve . Shane turned around to see who ruined his chance to kill Michael. When he saw it was me, his annoyed expression changed into one of joy. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the nose and said "Welcome home."

I smiled as he kissed me again. I couldn't help but wonder if he would still love me after what I was a about to tell him. He sensed my mood change immediately and stopped kissing me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. Oh, he always worried about me. This time I prayed so hard I thought my brain would begin to melt_. Please ,God, _please _let him still love me after I turn into a vampire. Please, oh, please! Don't let him leave me!_

My silence must have alerted his protective mode because his face got even more worried and slightly angry.

"Hey, Claire! _What is wrong? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?"_ his voice had suddenly raised to a full shout. I remembered his short fuse nowadays and tightened my hold to calm him down.

"No, I'm not hurt. Though, we do need to sit down and have a serious talk. All of us," I added as Michael and Eve turned to leave.

They all nodded and sat down. Michael sat in his chair and Eve sat on the armrest while me and Shane took the couch. I immediately curled into his side and breathed in his scent. I calmed down instantly.

They all waited to hear what I was going to say, while I took that time to think about _what_ was I was going to say and _how _I was going to say it. I summoned up every ounce of courage I had and began to talk.

" I finally found out how to give Morley what he wants," I said evasively.

"Really? That's great" Michael exclaimed while Shane and Eve slumped in relief. Shane, however, stopped relaxing when he saw my anxious face.

"Wait. How?" Shane asked, now suspicious. I began to shake. Of course, Shane noticed. He turned his entire body to me, crossed his legs and looked me dead in the eye. I look down trying to avoid his sharp gaze but he pulled my chin up with his hand.

"Claire. What did you do to give into Morley's demands?" he asked sharply, and forcefully.

I sighed and said "I made a deal." When they all raised their eyebrows at me, I added," With Amelie."

They all exclaimed together," Are you crazy?" _Probably _I thought miserably.

"Claire, you _just_ got of a deal with her. Why go back into another?" Michael scolded.

" It was the only way to get you guys safe! I didn't have a choice! I couldn't let you guys _die_ because of me!" I yelled. I could already feel the edges of my composure begin to crumble

"Claire, how on _earth _is this your fault?" Shane asked, surprised by the sudden emotion in my voice.

"Because," I shouted hysterically standing up to face them, "_none _this would've happened if I hadn't lived in this house in the first place! Brandon wouldn't have hunted me because I wouldn't have been at Eve's job! Shane wouldn't have to make a deal with him and, in turn, making me go get the book! Then, Shane wouldn't have been blamed for killing Brandon! I wouldn't have asked Oliver to sign a contract with me and then, him nearly killing me to get that contract! I would have never signed the contract with Amelie! It's a cycle that _I_ started and I _REFUSE_ to bring any more lives down because of _me!" _

I had yelled so loud that my voice was now hoarse. I was now unable to hold myself up any more, so I sank down onto the couch and cried.

Michael, Shane and Eve were stunned into silence. They didn't move or barely even blinked for that matter.

"Claire," Eve whispered," what do you have to do?" I only sobbed harder now, might as well get the hate train going. I cried the whole time while I explained to them.

" I have to run the portals and everything else in Morganville. In order to do that, I have to become a...v-vampire...tonight at midnight," I cried out. I looked up at Shane stared into his deep eyes.

" Shane, I am so _sorry. _I know you're going to hate but I want you to know that _I love you! _ I love you so much. I'm so sorry that everything in your life turns to crap and I'm even more sorry that I have to be one of those things. I just_ couldn't _ let you and Eve die! You're closer to me than my family! Michael, you're like the brother I never had but always wanted and for that, I love you. Eve, your my best friend and your closer to me than any sister in the whole _world. _ And for that, I love you. I'm just so sorry, everybody."

I couldn't take it anymore...the stares...the expressions...the uncontrollable guilt. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I flopped down on my bed and cried for hours. No one stopped by my room. Whether because they hated me or because they couldn't face me, I don't know which. It didn't matter, really. Either way, only thing that did matter was one fact: they didn't come. And that just made me cry harder, and louder. I didn't stop. I just let my cries echo into my last night as a human.

**~*Tiff*~**


	6. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

At about 11:05, I decided it was time to start walking so I wouldn't be late. I didn't want to go downstairs because the fear of facing _them_ was way too great. I eventually just settled for slowly climbing out the window. There was a tree next to my window so I climbed down that with as much caution as I could. Once I was securely on the ground, I ran away from the house, sprinting away from the once safe home that I sought solace from the dangers of Morganville. Once I was absolutely sure that I was far enough , which was about 1/4 of a mile away from the house, I slowed my pace to a walk.

Other than the eerie streetlights, the only light was the unearthly glow that was emanating from the moon. The moon was almost complete to where you could barely tell a difference if it really _was_ full. It would've been too perfect to have an actual full moon. The wind was blowing my hair and the leaves of the trees almost in complete sequence to each other as they swayed with the wind, making it look like a tribal dance from the Indian days. The dark shadows seemed to be even more mysterious than it did last night, which was saying something. Even as I took note of the dark and intimidating atmosphere, none of it could drive away the deep sadness and guilt hidden within me. My thoughts were like a whirlwind that never seemed to want to slow down . Yet, at the same time, it didn't matter. All my thoughts were the same: _I'm doomed._ I felt small, defeated, and extremely alone.

My feet knew this town backwards and forwards so when I arrived at the boundary line, it didn't surprise me a bit. And, according to the position of the moon, it was only about 11:30,so I had plenty of time to mope and wallow in my depressing thoughts. Morganville was in the middle of nowhere and I was at the very edge of it. I could see distant hills that could be easily mistaken as mountains as they were scattered on the horizon. I could also see sections of grass and some sections were just plain dirt where plants just didn't seem to want to grow. The landscape seemed to go on and on. It felt like it was an endless painting of pure beauty. Absolutely untouched by the modern world until you looked to my left where, about 10 feet away from me, was a very small type of shack about 10 feet from me. I walked over to it and sat down with my back against the gray wood.

_Run_, a quiet voice said,_ you're so close, just go for it. There's no reason to stay anymore...it was quite obvious that your friends won't want you after this. You'll be lucky if your parents even look at you anymore. Just run! Before it's too late!_

Oh, boy, did I want to. I just wanted to run and keep running till my legs broke off. I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't want to turn out to be a killer. The gruesome thoughts of me killing someone was almost enough to make me sprint outta this God-forsaken place.

_No! _a much stronger voice said, _You have to face this. You'll never be able to live with yourself if you run now. If you can even make it long enough to live._

I sighed and listened to the reasonable voice. I sat there like a good girl with my eyes closed and waited for my future to be sealed.

About 20 minutes after my internal debate, I heard a car approach. I slowly lifted my head to see who had decided to finally show up. Of course, it was my nightmare on wheels. A shiny, black limo pulled up about 25 yards from where I _still_ sat (I really didn't care about manners at the moment). The driver flashed around to the side of the car and opened the door. Myrnin gracefully stepped out and offered his hand to the remaining person in the car. _Wonder who that could be, _I thought sarcastically. Amelie, of course, stepped out looking more like the White Queen than ever.

She and Myrnin strode over to where I sat, and looked down at me with a mix of expressions. Amelie was wearing a all white suit with a white jacket on top a black silk shirt, a white skirt and a small black belt going across the waist. To add to it she added a nice black, silk scarf that was tied around her neck. All of it screamed authority (**Pic on profile.) **Myrnin had even gone out a bit. His was a mix between modern age and the late Victorian era. He had on a long sleeved white shirt that was covered with a black, silk vest with black pants and shoes that glistened in the moonlight. And he topped that off with a black hat that tipped over his right eye slightly. The thing that showed that he meant business was black fingerless gloves that weren't entirely needed **(Pic on profile).** At least he wasn't wearing flip-flops. That was a plus.

"There's no need to get _that _serious, Myrnin. Morley agreed to the deal _and_ the terms. So, no punching tonight," I said emotionlessly, indicating his gloves.

"Never hurts to be prepared, little Claire. Take note of that," he replied simply with a somewhat serious tone.

"Are you aware of what will happen after the completion of the deal, Claire?" Amelie asked, reminding me of my unavoidable fate. I met her eye, giving her a look that showed exactly what I thought of her at that every moment. Amelie eyebrows furrowed, showing I wanted, and I was suddenly glad that the saying "_Eyes are the_ _window the soul_" was true. Because, apparently, it was most certainly was.

"Where's Oliver?" I asking, not caring, of course, but just trying to break the dead silence that was suddenly suffocating me.

"After his immaturity at our last meeting, I chose to not make him aware of the happenings of tonight," Amelie said, giving me a slight smile when I relaxed. I _really_ didn't want Oliver to be around me when..._it_ happened.

I was about to say thanks when the sound of dirt being crunched stopped me. I looked up to see several shadows coming towards us in one fluid herding of people. _Vampires_. Always the dramatic ones. I sighed deeply as Amelie walked away from me and towards the vampires. Myrnin offered me a pale, frozen hand, giving me a sad but sympathetic smile. I took it and let him lurch me forward and into his muscular, solid arms._ A bit too strong, _I thought as I checked myself for bruises. After finding none, I looked at him and nodded my thanks. He just kept smiling and placed his left hand on my left shoulder as we walked towards Morley and his group. It wasn't a boyfriend arm on the shoulder movement, it was more of a fatherly sort of gesture of him telling me that he was here for me...for which I was extremely grateful for.

Amelie had her back to the landscape so she was blocking the group's way out until the deal was complete. She was staring at each of them in turn...each stare making most vampires drop their gaze, which is what she wanted, I guess.

"Claire has informed me that you are aware of the terms of this agreement. Is that true?" Amelie asked coldly, directing the question mainly to Morley.

"Yes, she mostly certainly has," Morley answered harshly, which I don't think was very smart on his part. My thoughts were confirmed when Amelie's eyes narrowed to two tiny slits.

"You do, of course, realize that what I am giving you is rarely generous on my part. I do not have to let you go at all. I am merely doing this because Claire has been nice enough to make a deal with me. Had I not be at a current disadvantage, you would not be leaving at all. It is a onetime chance that nobody else will get after tonight. I would be grateful, as should you," Amelie said dangerously low. Her voice had suddenly grown edges that made Myrnin stiffen, and growl warningly at the opposing vampires. Many of them fidgeted and several took a step back. However, Morley remained entirely still. The only thing that showed he had heard any of what Amelie said at all was the fear that was lurking in his eyes.

"Yes, we all understand," Morley said through motionless lips. The corner of Amelie's mouth tilted up ever so slightly.

"Tell me what the terms are so I am assured that you are aware," Amelie ordered.

"We are not to speak of the town at all and we are to _never_ come back without your permission," Morley recited, still motionless.

"Good," Amelie cooed as though complimenting a dog learning how to do a new trick."Is everyone else aware of the terms?"

All of the vampires chorused a "yes" at the exact same time. As I turned my attention to the group of vampires behind Morley, I noticed Patience and Jacob looking at me with great sympathy. I gave them a small smile of reassurance, which helped their grave expressions lessen ever so slightly.

"Now, let all those who are witnessing, note that Morley and his followers have agreed to the terms given to them. Should they break said terms, the punishment is death. Is this understood?" Amelie voice rang . Another chorus of "yes" was given as Amelie looked around, probably looking for any loopholes what so ever. She finally spoke again after a minute of pure silence.

" Very well. All of you may leave Morganville with the promise to _never _return," Amelie said while stepping aside.

The vampires hesitated, but when Morley started walking, the other vampires followed closely behind. I turned and stepped out, away from Myrnin's hand, to stand at the_ very edge_ of Morganville and watched them go, making a show to of making sure they actually going, but, deep down, praying, once again, that someday that I would follow. I continued to watch, looking out at the landscape with my arms crossed over my chest. Marking this sight in my memory where the almost full moon is in between two hills. It was a sight to see for sure. The perfect night for a life changing event. How ironic.

I stood there for the longest of time, neither Amelie or Myrnin interrupting me, just allowing me to have my moment of peace and letting me settle my debate. When I knew I couldn't put it off any more, I turned around to look at them. Myrnin was looking miserable again, just as much as he looked last night. Amelie's expression shocked me. She had a look of upmost sympathy and respect. I, somehow, managed a small smile.

"OK, we can go now. Lead the way," I said gesturing towards the limo.

Amelie nodded and started to walk towards the car. Myrnin stayed behind and put a hand on my shoulder once again. I looked up at him and smile gratefully. We walked towards the car, and he did his gentlemanly gesture for me to get in first, so I did. I slide all the way over on the bench and sat next to the window as Myrnin got in after me and close the door. Amelie sat on the opposing bench looking at me with a very strange look. I chose to ignore it and leaned on Myrnin shoulder for comfort. Myrnin put his arm around me in the fatherly gesture while the car pulled away from the boundary line. Amelie noticed how we sat and the look on her delicate face deepened into one of confusion. I ignored it as well and turned my head to look out of the tinted windows. I could only see the moon, but that was plenty enough to look at. I stared at the illuminating moon as the limo headed to the place I bound to never forget.

**~*Tiff*~**


	7. The Change

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does! **

_**Amelie's POV**_

The ride to Myrnin's lab was fairly quiet. Not that I expected it to be otherwise. This night was going to change many things, so the silence was understandable. What I _didn't_ expect was to see Claire leaning heavily on Myrnin, also most as if he was the gravity hold her to the very planet. He was gently rubbing Claire's arm, soothing her, I assume.

_They must be closer than I presumed,_ I thought absently. Surely not in a relationship...Claire was _far_ to loyal to Mr. Collins. This much I _knew._ Now that I think of it, Myrnin is very protective of the child. Perhaps he thinks of her as his ward. That most certainly was it. Myrnin did not love her like he did Ada , that much was certain as well.

I could feel Claire occasionally throw a quick glances my way. She knew I was thinking of her current sitting arrangement._ Clever girl,_ I mused to myself.

I really looked at her this time, now that I didn't have to deal with that pathetic twit, Morley. Her eyes was ones of great grief. Shockingly, her face were void of any emotion. It looked as if she simply didn't care anymore._ That is so very wrong, _I thought.

Claire is one of the very few in this town that has _some sort_ of emotion at all times. She always cares about _everyone,_ even though I have told her many times before that she should not. To see her eyes like they currently are, seemed to be a crime against human nature. _It's a good thing that I am not human then, _I thought. I knew that I had caused that grief, however. I was asking for a great deal of courage form such a young girl. _I must explain why I am doing this...immediately, _I vowed to myself as we pulled up to Myrnin's hidden lab.

_**Claire's POV**_

Amelie had stared at me the _entire_ ride to Myrnin's lab. To say that I was grateful to finally get out of the limo would be an understatement. As I stepped out, I breathed in the night air once again. Myrnin got out behind me but I paid no mind. _Next time I look at the night, everything will seem different_, I thought. I stared at the moon once again, feeling that it was my connection to the Earth.

_As long as there is the moon, there will be the same Claire. I __**will not**__ turn into a blood thirsty monster _ I promised myself making sure that I remember it.

"Claire?" Amelie's voice breaking into my thoughts. I turned around to see her at the entrance of Myrnin's lab.

"I would like to speak with you privately before we begin," Amelie said gently, which shocked me because, if my memory serves me right, a couple of minutes ago, she acted like she was going to kill a whole group of vampires. _Bipolar much?_

I nodded and followed her to Myrnin's lab. Once we had descended down the flight of steps, Amelie strode over to the table and sat in the very same chair she sat in last time. She elegantly motioned for me to join her, so I quietly sat in the chair that put the full length of the table between us. Amelie raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows in question, but left the matter alone.

"Claire, I wanted to speak to you privately because, even though I am aware that you have no complications by speaking in front of Myrnin, I thought it was due that we had a talk, just the two of us," Amelie began in the same gentle tone.

"What did you want to talk about exactly?" I questioned, wary. Amelie sighed, shook her head and looked me in the eye.

"No, Claire. I do not wish for our conversation to be like this. You are doing a great favor so, therefore, I want you to speak your mind. You are not obliged to have to restrain yourself in the present situation," Amelie said, a little forcefully. Despite the dreadful mood I was in, I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Amelie cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"If I told you what was on my mind and what I thought about you, even _with_ your amount of restraint, you would kill me," I explained while still giggling slightly.

"I suppose I deserve that, "she admitted. Once again my mouth betrayed me as I let out a snort at her understatement. She looked at me but didn't say anything. _Maybe she's telling the truth, _I thought. I wasn't about to test that theory, though. Caution is a thing I have learned to use with every conversation I have with a vampire. One can never be too careful, right?

"Claire, what I'm doing is for _our_ town. It's not just mine, it is yours as well. Without the machines, it _will _fall apart. There is danger beyond the barriers of Morganville. And here, to most people, whether they know it or not, Morganville is_ safety. _I don't want that safety to be compromised, not when I have a option right in front of me. Without the machines, _anybody_ can just wonder in here. Right into the people's safety barrier. Do you recall what happened last time someone came in here without my knowledge? Without my consent?" she challenged, _knowing_ that I knew all too well what happened. I couldn't hold back the flinch when I thought of Bishop.

"There _were_ machines working back then. But did that stop him? No, _it didn't_. We eventually had to do it the old fashion way. By letting a whole bunch of innocent people _die_. Just like the good old days," I shot back at her. I couldn't help but let my anger grow higher.

"That is because Ada was already falling apart. She was hidden away with nothing but the corpses of decaying rats as company. Now that Myrnin has invented entirely new way of controlling the machines, you don't have to suffer the same fate she did," Amelie said convincingly. _Yeah, thanks, now I can cross "self-destruction" off my list of "Ways of _Dying_", _I thought sarcastically.

I mulled over her words in silence. She allowed me to...smart of her. Unfortunately for me, in some bizarre, twisted way, she was right. Morganville was a place where people have lived their whole lives. Not once stepping out of the boundaries to get a glimpse of the mysterious outside world they so desperately cleave to understand. If they were to leave, they wouldn't know how to react to other situations. Here, in Morganville, people know what to do..._survive_! But that's about as detailed as it gets. If they left, out there, they can't simply sign a contract and expect _everyone_ to leave them alone. They just couldn't. And the is the sad part of it is, they don't know any better. Their like children who have lived in a protection home their entire lives and is, suddenly, thrown into a whole they have no clue about. That's the reason why I fought so hard against Amelie when I had the chance. She never once considered this and, if she did, she most certainly didn't care! She bent the laws ever slightly but not enough in my opinion. I guess, I can just look at this as some twisted opportunity to quite possibly get Amelie to listen to reason. The down side is, only time will tell and I don't have a time machine handy in case things don't go the way I plan.

Well, I shouldn't be afraid of life...no one makes it out alive anyways.

I sighed and said," OK , I understand. Really I do but... but just... _don't make me regret this," _I said the last part forcefully so she could see how serious I was. She nodded and _looked_ as if she understood _exactly_ where I was coming from. I just hope she feels the same way she looks. There's no telling with her.

"I understand. Now, let's begin, shall we?" she said, "Myrnin!"

Moments later, Myrnin appeared on the steps and quickly walked over to me and put both hands on my shoulders, reassuring me, I guess.

"Little bird, it might be best if you lie down. I don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself," Myrnin said ever so gently. _I'm so glad he's here, or I don't think I could do this,_ I thought gratefully. I nodded and he picked me up and cleared off the table before he gently placed me down on the cold, hard wood.

My heart was thudding loudly in my ears, making it almost impossible to think straight. As much as I tried to calm it, it didn't slow for a second. My hands were shaking slightly. Not violently but enough to alert Myrnin of my current panicked state. I have to do something before it's too late.

"Myrnin?" I whispered . I have to make _sure _something doesn't happen afterwards that I _really_ don't want to happen.

"Yes, little one?" he asked looking down at me.

"Make me a promise? I mean, a _real_ promise that I don't want you to break no matter what," I told him, looking him in the eye.

"I think I can do that. You have most certainly have earned it," he said, suddenly very solemn and ready to carry out any promises.

"I _really_ don't want to become something that I might be ashamed of. I don't know how much a person's personality changes after a person turns but if it's anything like Frank Collins' change, I _know_ something will go wrong. I trust you...a lot. _**Please don' let me hurt someone.**_ I don't want to kill humans _at all._ Promise me that you won't let me. Promise that you _will _control me if necessary," I choked, now crying at the very _thought_ of killing a human. Myrnin stared at me for a long time, most likely shocked at the intensity of my emotions those words. The shocked wore off only to be placed with indecision. He was taking too long to decide!

"_PLEASE!" _I cried out. Myrnin flinched at the desperate emotion that was etched into every syllable. He stared into my eyes for so long that it seemed that time simply stopped. He, then, looked in my eyes with pure determination and said:

"I promise."

I sighed and relaxed as my heart slowed greatly. Amelie, who had be silent the entire time, leaned over the table and said," Are you ready?" I just nodded and moved my hair to show the side that didn't bear the scar of Myrnin's previous bite.

"Just do it," I said and closed my eyes, waiting.

I first felt the cold puff of air from Amelie, then agonizing pain as it felt as if two sharp, cold shards of pure ice went into neck. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I didn't expect it hurt this much, but, by God, it did. I wanted to fight her off, but I was already growing weak. I looked above me and saw Myrnin staring at me with a look of worry. I stared at him and didn't move my eyes away. His eyes were always interesting to look into. The mysterious shadows of his past always seemed lurk in them, making it intriguing to read . They weren't as nearly as gorgeous as Shane's but they were pretty none the less. I felt my eyelids begin to droop but I fought to keep them open. The dark clouds started to cover my vision without my consent, though. I soon didn't have a enough strength to keep them open any longer. I just floated into the unknown, dark abyss.

_**Myrnin's POV**_

When Claire had asked me to make that promise, I couldn't think straight. Normally, newly turned vampires are, by nature, bloodthirsty. But, then again, Claire was never just _normal._ She was _extremely_ different. I don't love her like I did Ada. I can never love anyone like I did Ada. But Claire...was very important to me. Every time someone gives her trouble, I get the overwhelming urge to slap them. She didn't want to be a monster. Neither did I at the time I was turned. However, as evidence can prove, that didn't turn out how I planned it to be. I never had someone to make sure I didn't kill. Perhaps, I didn't deserve the right to have the option of not killing. However, Claire does have someone to help her and she _did_ deserve it. That is why I made the promise.

When she was being turned, for whatever crazy reason, she looked at me, or rather right _through_ me. That's how it felt at least. I have no idea why but she just didn't look away. Seeing her in that state of being was pure torture. She deserved so much better. She should've grown up, gotten married to young Mr. Collins, had kids, and died an old woman. Now, she will only ever know the vampires around her that are. She will meet humans who will be born, live, have kids of their own and then die...just like every human does. She'll, then, try to befriend the human's kids and, then, _they_ will die, and the cycle will continue till the end of time. The never ending cycle that I that seen more times than I care to remember. The cycle that my little bird, my _brave_ little bird, will now be subjected to.

As I stared into her eyes, I could easily see that she was dying. The normal bright, caring light, that I have always loved since day one, slowly dim. Like always, she was fighting it. She fought and fought, but, in the end, the darkness over took her.

I gently touched Amelie, signaling that she should stop. She snapped her head and growled at me, eyes bright red, warning me to back away. I simply stared at her and waited, slightly anxious, for her to return to her former self. Her eyes returned to the normal cold blue. She looked down at Claire, and backed away to let me do my part.

That was the plan. Since Amelie has better control, she would be the one to drain Claire, and I would be the blood giver. Since Claire was going to be under my command on how to control the portals, I would need to be her maker. I walked around the table and bit my wrist, and raised it to Claire's lips while prying her mouth open with the other. I made sure her mouth was open as I clenched my hand into a tight fist to make the blood drain more. I had bitten my wrist very hard in order for her receive more, so it flowed into her mouth pretty easily. After about 30 seconds, Claire started to moan, unintentionally telling me that she was starting to feel the effects of my blood. I was about to pull my wrist away when Amelie stopped me.

"Don't. Keep going," she ordered, her, being my lady, I complied.

Claire was starting to get more and more restless with every passing second. She struggled to get away from the source of the pain, but to no avail. She tried to turn her head, but Amelie was there in seconds to keep that from happening.

"What are you doing?" I demanded."Your making it worse! You can't give her too much without consequences, Amelie!"

"I don't like it any more than you do but the more blood she gets in her system, the strong she'll be!" Amelie snapped. I was angry at the elder women but she was correct.

Claire's screams were now only slightly muddled by my wrist but, no matter the volume, the message was clear: _she was in extreme pain._ She kicked her legs and clawed at anything within her reach. She was even trying to _bite_ my wrist, which was bad because her teeth were sharper than before. I wanted nothing more than to stop, not only for Claire, but for myself as well. In the deep pits of my stomach, I could feel the gradual build of the effects of blood loss. After about 2 more minutes, I didn't care what Amelie said.

I pulled away.

With my wrist no longer being a temporary mute, there was nothing to contain the rising decibel levels of Claire's ear piercing screams._ Only a little while longer, _I thought, silently encouraging myself not to go insane again as the screeches of the child before seemed to grow, which I didn't think was even possible. After what seemed like hours, her screams slowly subsided into whimpers, which, personally, was worse than the screams. It only reminded of how young and fragile she was. The memory of the night I saved her from those vampires flashed across my mind._ Yes, she is fragile and I __**will **__protect her, _I vowed.

The whimpers suddenly stopped, and I knew she was about to wake. I leaned back to give her some space so she doesn't feel closed in. I wondered what she was going to be like as she opened her eyes to gaze into her new world.

**~*Tiff*~**


	8. The Thoughts of the Other Half

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

_**Eve's POV**_

Michael, Shane, and I all sat in the living room watching some sort of action movie...I don't know the name because I wasn't really watching it. I didn't care for some stupid made-up movie when my Claire Bear was _destroying_ her life for _us._ I think the boys felt the same wave of guilt but I couldn't be for sure due to fact that both of their faces were as emotionless a statue. _She's going to be a __**vampire**_, my inner voice reminded me. What made this nagging sting in my heart even worse was the fact that she thought we were going to___hate _ her. I COULD NEVER! I'm know she won't be the same, I don't expect her to be, but she'll still be _my _little Claire!The thing I was worried about were the boys opinions...namely Shane's. I know that girl would do _anything_ for Shane, as the current situation demonstrates, but if he just _shoves _her away_..._oh, he _will _get it.

Ugh! All this has changed _everything_! Why would Amelie do this to us? To Claire? Claire, who has been _nothing_ but loyal, is the one to get screwed over by the Queen B*$#. She's still too young to have _any_ of this happen to her. Now it looks as if she will always be this young...at least physically. Mentally, Claire is already 45, but now it'll be even worse due to the fact that she'll never age again. She is the smartest human that I have ever known. She even shows up Amelie sometimes...which is pretty funny, if you ask me.

I looked over to the boys, once again, to see Shane not even attempting to put up a fake front like me and Michael. He was starring absently at the wall ahead of him while stiff as board, face tense, and fists clenched. I would kill to know what was going on in that boy's head. The way he just held himself screamed that he was deep in thought. I'm not too religious, you aren't if you grow up in Morganville long enough, but if there is a God, I was sending him everything, hoping he was somehow influencing Shane's decision. Hopefully, for the better and not the worst. For some reason, around here, things always go for the worst. Just the way of things in Morganville, I guess." _What can go wrong, will go_ _wrong_" wrong seems to be our town motto.

_**Michael's POV **_

The news of Claire's plan had shocked me to the very core of my soul. I loved her, not like the way I loved Eve, but in a brotherly way. I feel like a big brother that always was there, silently watching on the sidelines, just waiting to dust off his baby sister when she fell down. I was protective of Claire for a number of reasons. She gets into the most complicating trouble without even meaning to. The current situation is proof to that. Ever since Claire arrived here, she has been knee deep in vampire politics, for whatever reason. I always _wanted_ to protect her but I couldn't...not really. Once I became a vampire, I was able to protect Shane and Eve a little bit more, but Claire was still _just_ out of my reach. Yeah, she could come close enough for me to pull her to safety...but not always. When she first came here, I was under the impression that she would need some serious help...well, apparently not. After she made the first deal with Amelie, she got more cuts and bruises than when she first arrived here. But once she became Amelie's "_property_", she always dusted herself off and kept going no matter what.

Now, Claire had gone face first and wasn't going to come out just with a few cuts and a bite or two. She was going down into the snake pit and was coming out permanently scarred and a different Claire. And here I was, at home, shocked and helpless as ever. I glanced the clock...12:49. Too late to stop any of it now. All I could do now was sit and wait for her to come home...if she came home at all. Knowing Claire, she's going to be scared that we hated her, and, judging by the anger and worry looks off Eve's face, she certainly didn't hate Claire. Then again, it wasn't my and Eve's opinion that mattered that much ...it was Shane's. It's always been Shane's. _Well, better to get it over with now_.

I reached for the remote and switched off the idiotic attempt to ease our minds. I turned to see Eve looking anxious about the upcoming conversation that she knew was about to take place. Shane, on the other hand , was _still_ starring at the wall, like he had been since Claire had told him the news...which was _hours_ ago.

"Earth to Shane? We need to talk, bro," I said, attempting to get his hardened gaze to waver, which it didn't.  
"What's there to talk about?" Shane said eerily quiet, face as emotionless as possible, lips barely moving at all. In all my years of knowing Shane, I've only seen him like this twice...once, when he lost his sister, and another when he told me, Eve and Claire about what happened to his mother. While I was remembering this grim memory, Eve _shot_ out of her chair, looking like she just crawled out of hell.

_" 'WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT?' ARE YOU FREAKIN' FOR REAL? CLAIRE IS OUT CHANGING HER LIFE FOR __**US**_!" she shrieked while raw anger seemed to seep from every inch of her body. I winced and covered my ears. Vampire hearing isn't always such a good thing.

"If you want to talk about Claire, talk to Michael because_ I_ don't want to talk about it," he warned, still quiet, but his voice was gaining some menace in it. _Oh, no you don't. _I stood up, a threat clear in that single movement. Shane seemed to be expecting this since he stood up with me, not a single second behind.

"Shane, Claire _loves_ you. With everything she has in her tiny, little body. Are you _really_ going to throw away the one thing that has been good to you since day one? She makes you happy, doesn't she? Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean a _single thing._ You can hate me all you want. But..._**don't...you **__**dare**_ blame Claire__because she is _willingly_ going to give up her _life_ for _you_!" I growled not inches from his face.

I could feel my eyes start to heat from the red, crimson color starting to swell in them. The threat in my voice was unmistakable. The vampire in me was starting to take over and I could feel it rising within me. It has always frightened me when this happens but ,none the less, I didn't back down. Not for a single second. Claire had _earned_ respect from a lot of people in this town. She needed it now more than ever... and I was going to make sure she got it. I expected more from Shane.

We had intense a stare off for what seemed like forever. Neither of us back down, for the fear of admitting defeat. I could see Shane's eyes start to water. Not from strain of staring, but from the intensity of the emotion that he was feeling. I couldn't help but let me eyes soften as his face started to crumpled into a broken, conflicted mask of pain. He looked like he was about to collapse any second now. I sighed and silently opened my arms, a clear offering. He let out a strangled, pain filled cry and fell into my arms. Literally. I sunk down on the couch, not from weight but to give him more comfort. I just hugged him tightly, not daring to say anything that might be stupid. Before I knew it, Eve was hugging Shane and crying as well. I knewwhat we were all thinking: What is going to happen to all us now?

_**Shane's POV**_

I didn't think there would be a day when I would cry so hard that my chest would hurt, but I guess there really is a first time for everything. _I loved Claire!_ I love that girl more than anything else in this world. She had been there for me at _every time when I needed her. _ She had been there when I was getting abused by my dad. When I was going to give my blood to Brandon( not my idea of fun), she'd been up for _days_ trying to copy that _stupid_ book. When I got locked up for killing Brandon, she'd gone through hell and half of Georgia to get me out. When I got caught up with the law (blood taxes...ugh), she talked sense into me, and set me straight. When the she-devil herself, Ysandre, got to me, Claire was there telling her off, even though the psycho was hundreds of years older than her. She'd been there when I was in jail by Bishop, when my dad got turned, when I depressed more than ever about it,_** she had **__**always**__** been there! **_Now, she really was giving it all up..just for me. Just like Michael said, her human life is gone now. A new life begins for her.

I finally got a hold of myself and sat back away from Michael. I hadn't even realized Eve had joined us. Apparently, she had been crying with me for a while because her face was now streaked with her make-up.

"Thanks, bro," I said sheepishly. I was so tense earlier. I didn't want to think about it, hear about, much less, talk about it. The fight to hold in my emotions was too much and...I just couldn't control my temper. My Claire is doing too _much_. I want her to be in my arms, and I just want to squeeze her and hold on to her forever. She is my _everything._ I don't want her to change.

"That's what I'm here for, man," Michael said, offering his rock star smile, which I returned to a certain extent. It was quiet, awkward even, without the TV on. I could feel the tense air simmering between all of us. We were all in deep thought but it was still tense due to the fact we were all thinking the same thing: What is going to happen to us now?

"Why would she do this?" Eve whispered, but it was audible in the dead silence. She wasn't looking at me or Michael, but just absently staring at the floor.

"I think she made it quite clear on why she was doing this, Eve," I stated. Eve looked up to glare at me. With the smeared, coated make-up, it made her look like a wicked clown.

"I know that, idiot," Eve spat, "I meant, why didn't she ask us first? She could have told us before she made the final decision."

"She already knew what we would say," Michael said, gently, trying to tame the she-lion. Eve didn't answer. She didn't need to. Claire knew that we wouldn't allow her to make this kind of decision, even if it would save us. So, as a solution, she just didn't tell us at all until it was too late to change anything.

"God, why does she have to be so...so..._stubborn?" _Eve growled, shaking her head angrily.

"You mean to say, why does she have to so much like _you?"_ I said, chuckling. Eve respond with her normal way...by flipping me off.

"Well, there's no use in saying 'what if'. Claire made her decision, and, if I'm not mistaken, she's probably turned about right now, or has already turned," Michael sighed. My gut clenched. _'She's probably already turned'. _It echoed in my head like a resounding cave. My Claire was probably in pain somewhere and _I couldn't help her!_

I bent down and put my head in my hands to keep the room from swaying. Flashes of my father's turning repeated itself in my head like a broken recorded player. I tried to push away the repressed thoughts that I kept hidden away all this time. They just kept ushering themselves back into my head without my consent.

"Hey," I heard Michael say. I looked up to see him looking at me with great sympathy and worry of his own.

"She'll be ok. Yeah, the turning sucks, but she'll make it through. Once we see her again, we'll be in this together. Right?" he pressed. He held out his hand for me to take.

"Yeah, right," I said, grinning at the thought. I slapped his hand and held on. Suddenly, a new hand came on top of our clasped hands. Michael and I looked up to see Eve with a determined looked etched on her face.

"What?" She asked stubbornly." If you two think you're going to leave out little ol' me, you better think again, idiots. I'm sticking with my Claire Bear! Got a problem with that?" Michael and I both just looked at each other and shook our head 'no'.

"Good. Now all of this stress is making me tired," she said, shaking my hand off Michael's and taking his hand as she lead him upstairs. "Goodnight, loser," she called back.

Once I was left alone, I picked up Claire's abandoned backpack and took it to her room. Once I opened the door, I was overwhelmed with her smell. I dropped the backpack absently and walked over to her bed, which laid unmade and as messy as always. Her room was cluttered with mess of worn, old books that were left over from her research of Morganville deals. I plopped down on her bed, taking it all in. I didn't want to go to my room to sulk, so I leaned back on her bed, took her pillow and tucked it under the side of my face. With every breathe, my heart rate slowed down to slow, steady beat, calming all my nerves. I went to sleep thinking of my brave, crazy girl.

**~*Tiff*~**


	9. A Whole New Claire

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I was in complete awe in what I saw as I let my eyes wonder around about me._ Everything was so CLEAR! _The tiniest details about the smallest of things just seemed to pop. My hearing was intensified by at _least_ 70%. All of my senses seemed to in overdrive just as it had when I took those crystals that Myrnin gave what seemed like ages ago. The only difference is that I know this is going to be _permanent._ No drowsy after-effects or risk of spontaneous death. _Well, maybe there is at least 1 pro to being turned into a vamp, _I tried to silently reassure myself.

After I let my system overload gradually decrease, I became more aware of my surroundings. I realize Myrnin was to my left side, and Amelie was just above my head._ Oh, so THIS_ _was the moron that made the already unbearable pain become even more of a pain in the butt by making me drink more of the fire-like liquid, _I snarled to myself. I was angry..._very_ angry, but I had no idea who this anger was directed _at_ or _where _it came from.

In one swift, fluid movement, I was sitting up with my legs hanging over the table, facing Myrnin. He looked at me with obvious worry and concern. _WTF?_ Where was that type of emotion when I was practically being burned alive? From the looks of the smeared blood on his wrist, he was the one who _forced fed _me that freakin' stuff. He _let_ Amelie hold me down.

"What?" I asked viciously, my lips curling up into a sneer. Myrnin flinched away from my sudden harsh tone._ Pathetic,_ I thought to myself. _A grown vampire cowering away from a teenager. Absolutely pathetic!_

_"_Here, _child," _Amelie said, handing me a covered cup. She emphasized the word 'child' seeing my outward signs of anger. She was secretly warning me of who was in charge and was, no doubt, irritated for being so harsh to one of her oldest friends. I glared in her direction, showing her that I didn't take to the threat as well as she'd like. If my harden gaze disturbed her, she didn't show it even the slightest. I know a lost battle when I see one, so I turned my attention to the mysterious cup in my hand.

"What is it?" I questioned, instantly wary. The last time I took a cup from someone I _thought _I knew I ended up in a low, down college dorm...drugged up to the wazoo.

"Just drink it," Amelie ordered, already growing weary of my behavior. _Ha, the old lady was in for a _long _night, _I laughed to myself.

"News flash, I don't drink stuff that I don't what it is. So your options are: you can either tell me what it is or this crap is going in the nearest trash bin, got me?" I snapped at her. Where all of this smart-aleck retorts came from, don't _even_ ask. I have _no_ idea. My best guess is it was to do with all this vamp blood, or something. Or just the fact that I gave over up _life_ for this ungrateful, good-for-nothing, son of a-.

"Child, I will _not _ask you again. Drink willingly or be held down and _forced_ to drink, _got me?" _she said so calmly, and deadly that it chilled my bones.

"I made you aware of this, Amelie. I _told_ you this would happen but you did not listen," Myrnin scolded her as he gave her a pointed look.

"Made her aware of _what _exactly?" I demanded. When Myrnin didn't answer, I hopped down from the table, set the cup down and placed my hands on my hips, and simply waited. Seeing I wasn't going to back down, he sighed and answered reluctantly.

"When a vampire turns a human, the more time the blood has to course through the veins, the stronger the newly turned vampire will be. The problem is, the blood attacks _everything, _including the brain. Through the transformation, it eats away at, what you previously called, your 'conscience'. I had to give more blood to you to make _sure_ you were strong enough just to_ handle_ the machines. I didn't want to give so much but the situation at hand called for more desperate matters." He lowered his head in shame and sighed deeply.

"You said that I could control the machines, Myrnin! You told me that I would easily be able to control the machines by this mysterious new invention. You told me, Myrnin!" I accused while stepping towards him, which he countered with a step backwards.

"Yes, well, _handling_ and controlling are two completely different things, my dear. While you are certainly smart enough to control the machines, you were a very weak human and handling them would have been a tiresome work out for you had I merely given you the minimal amount of blood that was required. I had to give you more that necessary for you to handle the machines for the remainder of your existence," Myrnin explained quite sheepishly. He attempted to give me a smile but, when I didn't return the gesture, he wiped the failed grin off his face.

"So let me get this straight, I'm going to be this angry and uncaring for the rest of my _life_?" I asked, completely enraged.

"No, I won't _allow_ you to be this disrespectful. We _all_ will do our best to keep you under control. I'll make sure you don't act like this all the time. Unfortunately, until such time, I will have to assign you escorts. Not only to make sure you behave yourself but to be protect you as well. As the youngest vampire in Morganville, yet the most influential, you will need to be kept safe at all times," Amelie informed me. _WHAT? Oh no, no, no, NO!_

"Ok how bout, uh, _no_! I _will not_ be watched like a bomb about to go off. And unlike _you, _I can't have people lurking in shadows, being watched constantly. Sorry, but nope! That's a deal breaker. _So_ sorry...but find yourself another gal's life to _totally_ screw up. So hasta la vista, "I said, as I tried to walk out of the underground lab.

Before I got so much as two feet, I scooped up by two, strong arms. My natural instinct was to throw all of my new strength into the solid figure as I struggled and screamed like no tomorrow . You know, the typical girl response. I heard a grunt of pain as my fist connected to a shoulder. _Wow, I must be stronger than I thought. I _LIKE_ IT_! My struggling became more intense as I realized that I had more strength than before. I heard Amelie yell something that I didn't really quite catch but was too busy to give it a second thought. Not two seconds later, I felt a _another _pair of arms, but they wrapped around my legs, preventing any chance of running away. I mean, really, who can run with a person hanging on you like clinging child?

I was harshly tossed onto to the table with my hands held above my head by my first captor and my legs held down by the new resistance. Still fighting hopelessly, I looked up to see Myrnin holding my arms and then I looked down to see the driver of the limo holding my legs. _Well, crap!_ I felt a presence more than saw it. I looked over to my left side to see Amelie holding the cup in one hand and leather bag in the other. Knowing what she was going to do with the cup, I clamped my lips closed and turned my head to my right shoulder, away from her. Amelie just sighed and set the bag down on a nearby stand. She opened the small nozzle on the cup and reached for my head and began forcing me towards her and the cup. No matter how much I tried to keep my head turned, I ended up failing miserably. _God, she's too freakin' strong!_ She placed her left index finger and her thumb on either side of my cheek and squeezed, prying my mouth wide open. It was exactly how you open up a dogs mouth when you wanted to brush their teeth. The similarity was too close for comfort to me, so I struggled even more, if that was even possible. I heard the driver grunt in frustration as he attempted to hold me down.

"Ugh! Amelie, my lady, you need to finish this quickly. This child is too strong for me. I have not fed in days. I am weak. I apologize profusely, but that does not help the fact that I cannot hold on much longer," the driver grunted through gritted teeth. Realizing he was a weak point, I quit struggling against Myrnin, which was pointless from the start since Myrnin had muscle to burn, and started to focus on my feet. Amelie, realizing this, squeezed hard enough to make me yelp and given into the pain as I let her open my mouth.

"_Drink it, child! _Have faith," Amelie growled as she bought the cup to my mouth and poured the mysterious liquid down my throat. I realized that as soon as it hit my taste buds, that it was_ amazing. _It was so great that I temporally ceased my useless struggles. After the sudden shock of the taste wore off, I realized that only one thing could taste this good now: _blood!_

After this realization hit me, I started my struggles again, remembering the part of me that didn't want to become a monster. This was just the beginning. I'll get addicted and I'll lust for fresh blood and then I'll kill when Myrnin couldn't stop me. I'll be just as bad as bad as Oliver, who just waves off human's deaths as if it means nothing. Through all of this, the one thing that _hasn't_ changed is the fact that I _really_ don't want to kill. I still care about humans. I _longed_ to be human, even if it meant losing all of these amazing advantages.

"Hush, child," Myrnin's soft voice whispered in my ear. "Do not fret. I will keep my promise no matter what. You _need_ to feed. This is nothing but bagged blood. No lives were lost in process of retrieving it. Calm your nerves. All is well."

I slowly stopped my struggles and resigned myself to drink blood. I didn't want to fight any more. I was too overwhelmed with the current situation that fighting only drained me even more. I would do as I was told...for now. Oh yes, I can still feel that wild streak running through my veins. I can still feel the need to rebel. I can still feel way it burns its way through my skin like a liquid fire. I was onlytemporally reigning it in. "_Temporally" _being the key word.

The cup finally emptied, and was removed from my lips giving me the chance to glare up at Amelie. She didn't seem to care just as long as I stayed quiet. I tried to sit up but I was still being held down for some bizarre reason.

"Hello? I'm done now, okay? You can let go," I said, trying extremely hard to fight the menace that threatened to claw its way into my voice. The driver looked at Myrnin, a silent question, one of which Myrnin shook his head to. I felt the driver tighten his grip, even though he looked like he would much rather just collapse in a nearby bed. I looked up at Myrnin, but he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Amelie.

I looked over at the eldest vampire to see what the heck she was doing that was keeping me from getting out of this uncomfortable position. She was reaching out of the bag and drew out 3 things: 2 of the exact same bracelets that had very intricate designs that could only be alchemically symbols with unique look to it (**Pic** **on profile**). The last item was a very tight looking chocker that was a mix between gold and white. It too had some type of symbol on it (**Pic on profile)**. _Is she giving me a gift for doing this for the town? HA! She can keep it!_ I thought sourly to myself before it clicked.

"Whoa, whoa,_ whoa_! Is this the 'big' invention that is going to keep me from being locked in a box?" I asked, eyeing the tight looking chocker that, to me, resembled a fancy dog collar. I didn't want to be her _pet_! I didn't even want to be her sadistic vampire spawn!

_"_Be grateful, little Claire. Ada didn't have the option you do. I can still ask Myrnin to create a new 'box', just for you, if you'd prefer that instead," Amelie said coolly, knowing that I didn't have an option.

"Why didn't you tell I was going to wear a _dog collar?_ If I'd known that, I wouldn't have made the deal!" I shouted ,getting angry once again, kicking and hearing a grunt from the driver in response.

"You would have. You _know _you would have. Please, don't be difficult, little bird. I'm trying to do what is best for you. The necklace has to be tight so it can access your brain waves easier," Myrnin said soothingly while I sat there panting, not helping my current exhausted state.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you ranting on about? " I asked, dumbfounded, questioning if we really did find the right cure. He just sighed and shook his head, mostly likely, just like Amelie, growing tired of my new attitude. _Good!_

"You see that statue over there?" he asked pointing to a table to my left . I craned my neck around Amelie and saw the statue that I had retrieved from the box the day that light bomb blew up on me. The one Myrnin had been so excited to about, but then decided not to tell me _why_ it made him so goofy.

"Yeah. That's that stupid statue that you got all weird and mysterious on me when I found it in that box," I told him. He chuckled at my indication of him.

"Yes. There was a reason for that. You see, I invented that_ long _ago. After I turned Ada ,to be more exact. I didn't like the box idea, so I chose to invent that, along with these accessories that Amelie is holding. After I invented them, I realized that Ada couldn't be moved from the box without killing her. So I tossed them aside, thinking that I would never see the them again. Once Ada got sick, I decided to teach you the reset code and to start looking for the my old invention. As you saw, you found the statue. In that box, the one with the light bomb, was the necklace and bracelets. I decided that you would know something was up you found me acting weird once again, just as I had with statue. So, I simply didn't show them to you," he finished with a deep sigh.

"I still don't understand," I told him simply. Which I found kind of amusing since he just spent about a minute and a half explaining only for me to reply "Nope, sorry, didn't get it. Go over that again." I grinned, which probably made me look like a manic since there was no joke.

"As long as you stay within Morganville, you can control the portals and boundary lines, just as long as you where these. The statue is somewhat like a cell phone tower, if you will. No cell phone_ tower_, no cell phone. Get it?" the driver told me harshly.

"Yeah, I got it. One question, though," I said quietly, looking directly at the driver.

"What?" He asked, looking right back at me.

"Who in God's name are _you?" _ I shrieked, pulling my foot out of his grip while he was getting over the sudden noise and kicked him square in the face. He gave muffled _ooof _and fell back on the floor while I started to busting out laughing.

"_CLAIRE!" _Myrnin boomed, making my laughter die from my lips by the sudden authority in his voice.

"What?" I said, sounding like a little girl that just got scolded by her dad for getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"_Stop," _he said, not loudly, but threateningly. I could only nod and relax from my half sitting up, half laying down position.

"If I let go, will you _try_ to behave?" He asked me seriously. I could only nod, suddenly scared of Myrnin. I've never seen him like this. I didn't want to get _him_ mad, something in me just told me to do what he say. I could care less about what Amelie, or her rude driver wanted. Myrnin just seem to matter for some strange reason.

He let go allowing me to, finally, sit up. I tilted my head to the side the right, then the left, cracking each side. I stayed quiet under Myrnin's sharp gaze.

"Claire, this my driver, Jared," Amelie introduced as Jared rubbed his jaw from where I had kicked him. I could feel Myrnin's stare burning a hole in my head. I looked over at him, and he tilted his head ever so slightly towards Jared, a silent order.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to Jared, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. _Ugh, arrogant _ _SOB! I'd love to tell him where I could shove my fake apology._

"Claire, I want you to put these on and _keep _them on at _all _times, understood?" Amelie told me. She silently held out the necklace and bracelet. I _really_ didn't want to put it on but I _seriously_ doubt that I had a choice. I took them while I glared at her. They were surprisingly heavy, but nothing that I couldn't put up with.

I took a deep breath and slipped on the first bracelet on. It was cold against my skin, which must be freezing to a human. I slipped the other on my other wrist. I, then, moved to put on the necklace but Myrnin moved to help me. He took it and moved behind me. I moved my hair and he did something weird to the chocker and moved away. I touched the back of the necklace and felt no clasp. Nothing, but the chocker.

Myrnin took my wrists and pushed something and they suddenly heated up and became tight against my wrist. After a few seconds, they cooled down to where they were neither hot or cold. When I tried to pull it off, just like Amelie's bracelet, it wouldn't come off... no matter how hard I tugged.

"What does each one do?" I asked, curious.

" The necklace is so when you think of where you want to go, or what you want to do, it's done. The bracelets is just where the all the components that sends the signals to the statue is at," Myrnin explained.

"Huh," was all I could say.

"Open a portal," Myrnin commanded. "Think of German's Tire place. And visualize the connection. You'll be able to feel it when you've reached the location point."

I sighed and tried to picture the muddy, dark place that I had some bad memories at. I pictured the graphic graffiti on the stone walls. I could feel _within_ me the connection being built and I strengthened it as best as I could. The more I pushed, the more clear it became. I pictured a portal open right in front of me on the wall and, within seconds, there it was. A mere ripple in the wall that connected this room to another. Simple but not at the same time.

"Very good, Claire," Amelie said. _Whoop tee doo, I opened a portal._

" Great, now that's open, can I go to sleep? I'm tired," I said bluntly. Myrnin and Amelie exchanged a look and then Myrnin nodded.

"You can sleep in my bed," Myrnin said. _Ha! Uh, how about no?_

"No, thanks . I'll sleep on the table," I declared independently. I took off my jacket and used it to prop up my head. "Good night," I said pointedly, hoping they would get the hint and leave me the h&*$ alone. They did. Amelie departed silently, with Jared at her side. Those two gone alone made me relax greatly.

"I'll be here if you need me, Claire," Myrnin told me quietly, switching off the light. He left just as silently as Amelie had.

I tried to calm my racing mind. I didn't want to think about it at all. It seemed that it all happened too fast. I went to sleep hoping that when I woke that I would be in my bed, with Shane sleeping right next to me. Even though I knew that hoping would be useless. I eventually went to sleep wishing my strong, brave Shane was laying next to me.

**~*Tiff*~**


	10. Choose Wisely and Quickly

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

Waking up on a cold, hard table wasn't exactly my idea of fun. My muscles ached almost as much as my throat did, which was getting increasingly raw with the consistent burning. The fire that seared and clawed at my throat was everything but gentle. I desperately tried to clear my head as I began to think in order to draw my mind away from the searing pain. After sitting up and letting my head catch up with yesterdays memories, I realized that this was the thirst that drove most vampires mad. _Man, Myrnin wasn't joking when he said this was hard to control._ I could feel the need to go run outside and get blood anyway that I could. It was terrifying that I didn't care where or _who_ I got it from. Guilt settled at the pit of my stomach as I began to consider that going outside wasn't such a bad idea. I pushed down the feeling and hopped off the table in one elegant leap.

I looked at the clock that I installed so long ago and checked the time. _ Crap, it's 6:30 pm._ Not only did I sleep a long time, but I couldn't leave...the stupid sun was still out. _Well, might as well start some reading._ That makes two things that hasn't changed: my love for human life, and the eager need to absorb every bit of knowledge that I could. My humanity may be spared yet.

I plopped down in one of Myrnin's reading chairs and picked up the closest book. Funny enough, it was about vampires. I stared down at, deciding whether or not to let myself be revealed to the other world that I had only learned about almost a year ago. I shrugged it off and opened the book._ Well, it's my world now._

I soaked up every bit of information I could, my eyes and brain going faster than usual, due to my fantastic new advantages. As I was reading, I could detect noises outside that were _very _clear. The chatter of the town, birds chirping sweetly to each other, the passing cars, even the gears that were moving _on _the car, which was downright weird. After a while, I became so focused on the sounds that I forgot about reading completely. It was very...strange to know that even though my heart, and ultimately my life, had stopped, that life itself kept moving forward for those who didn't have the unnatural need to for the red liquid that courses through veins of God's creatures . It was like a river that didn't stop flowing no matter what happened. Vampires were simply rocks simply rocks stuck to the side. Forever watching the flow of life, wanting, but never joining the flow itself.

I began to think about that concept more deeply. I guess that's how it always is. Chaos and disaster can happen all around the world but the sun will always rise and set just as it does every day. The human race could be wiped out, but the world itself would just keep turning. _Life moves on_. That statement caused a memory to stir deep in my mind. A saying that Amelie had said so long ago that it seemed to be in another lifetime."_The world doesn't end, Claire. In the morning, the survivors start to build again. It's the way of things. The human way." _**(1)**

I now realized just how right she was.

"Letting your mind settle?" a voice spoke to my left. I turned to see Oliver leaning against the stairs doorway, with a intense look upon his face.

"What are you, Edward Cullen? Going to tell me what I'm thinking, now?" I snapped, annoyed that he invaded my thoughts. I snapped my book closed, stood up and placed it on a shelf at random. I spun around to face Oliver. I crossed my arms across my chest, and, as casually as possible, leaned against the shelf. He just kept staring blankly at me, barely even blinking. It was getting extremely annoying.

"Well? You here for a reason, or are you just trying to get me upset? Which is pretty easy now days, so I'd watch what you say," I sneered at him. I _really_ didn't want to see him. It was still too early to face anyone who didn't see me last night. Oliver was the second to the last person I wanted to see. The _very _last person I wanted to see is Shane.

"I came here for a reason," Oliver said simply. That was all he said. No reason, no taunt or snappy comeback, which was a first, just a 6 word response. Oliver didn't like being talked down to...or getting silver dust tossed into his face so why he wasn't attempting to kill on the spot was beyond me.

"Look ,if want you stand there and look like a creepy stalker from some vintage horror film, do it on your own time...preferably away from me, "I growled at him, waving him and his ulterior motive away. I was about to scream at him to hit the road when he suddenly spoke.

"Amelie sent me to give you this," Oliver said, reaching into his back pocket, and tossing whatever it was onto the table before me. Once it landed on the table with a loud _thwack_, I saw what it was. A blood bag.

"I don't want it," I said simply, even though my body language said something differently as I eyed it hungrily. I tried to stop but I couldn't rip my gaze away from the crimson liquid. Oliver's laughter filled the room as he almost doubled over in his hysterias. That was enough to get me mad and turn my head towards him.

"You do to, and you know it. Claire, we are creatures of the night. I know you don't want to admit it to the world, but sooner or later, you'll have to. To Morganville, at least. You are what you are. Denying it will make you into something worse than what you actually are. Take it from someone who knows what he is talking about," Oliver added the last part softly. He was no longer staring at me but just staring at nothing, most likely lost in the flood of memories. _Does he look vulnerable or is it just me? _I knew better than to press an unwanted subject.

"I want to keep my humanity! Drinking that stuff last night was bad enough!" I cried out, surprising me and Oliver both. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him but it was pouring out faster than I could control. Oliver looked at me with a rare, sad smile. He sat down at the table and gestured that I should do the same. I did all the while screaming at myself for being at "_good girl_". I should have just stood there and been tough, but right now...I was too confused and conflicted to be tough.

"Let me tell you something, Claire. I know you hate me, trust me, I'm not that fond of you either, but right now just shut up and listen. There are _very _few vampires that keep their former selves after they have been turned. I know you have seen Michael change since he has been turned. Don't even try to play that as nothing, because you know I'm correct. When we are turned, we have two choices. One, we can face reality and accept that we are different and we _need_ blood to survive. That we are_ killers_ by nature, and that we are the greatest predators on Earth. Or, two, you can choose your 'humanity'. I have seen vampires do that, like Sam, for instance. They live a_ hard_ life. Always fighting for control, neglecting their built in instincts, ignoring their_ true_ nature. They push themselves for _decades_! It takes hard work, and strong will. And they do all of this for what? For the very humans that despise them? It's ludicrous. None of this comes easy, Claire. If you do choose this, when ever, and I say 'when'... not 'if' because it_ will_ happen,_ when_ you kill...the guilt will eat away at you from the inside out. It is, of course, your choice. Face and accept reality, or fight for your humanity. So choose wisely and quickly," Oliver finished quite seriously. He got up and left without a backwards glance.

I sat there in deep thought. I knew my choice but I never thought about how_ hard _it would be to fulfill that lifestyle. I got a dose of the thirst just awhile ago...and that was without humans here. _I have Myrnin_, _remember. He can stop you from doing something stupid. He PROMISED._ I kept assuring myself that Oliver was just trying to get in my head like he had done so many times before.

I heard a creak of floorboard behind, and I spun around. Myrnin was standing there, looking as if he was just waking up, which he probably was. _He sure is a heavy sleeper if he can sleep that long and not hear me and Oliver squabbling like two siblings._

"'Bout time you got your lazy butt up. You slept forever, you know that, right?" I said, clearing my head of the previous morbid conversation with Oliver. Myrnin shrugged and sat in Oliver's vacant chair.

"How long have you been up?" Myrnin asked, now fully awake. I glanced at the clock. 7:23. So either I read longer than I thought or Oliver is a big, fat, jabber mouth. I was returning to my old self and decided to mess with him. I grinned at the thought of trying to lighten my mood.

"Oh, you know only about 5 hours," I said, forcing a nonchalant tone into my voice. I almost broke my charade when I saw Myrnin's eyes grow wide.

"CLAIRE! You should have woke me! I don't want to be a bad host, much less a bad mentor!" Myrnin said his voice growing louder and louder while his eyes grew bigger. I couldn't control it anymore. I busted out laughing, dropping from my chair onto the floor, clutching my stomach as I rolled around laughing. _That was way too easy! _

"What are you laughing about?" Myrnin asked, concern breaking into his voice. I didn't want him to be concerned but every time I tried to explain, Myrnin's facial expression flashed across my eyes, only making laugh harder.

"I..wasn't up...that... long. I ...was...only up... for about an hour!"I explained in between my hysterical giggles. I started to listen to my giggle and found out that it was more musical than before. However, they were kind of creepy too.

"Don't do that to me, Claire. I am your mentor, boss, teacher, host, and...I suppose, a vampire parent," Myrnin added, sheepishly at the last part. I had finally stopped laughing long enough to think about that. I guess that_ was_ true. He _was_ the only one that really did get me to do what I was told. Hmm. That statement was true, absolutely.

"As long as you don't start beating me like abusive, drunken step-father, you could adopt me for all I care," I told him as I stood up and sat in my chair. I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but Myrnin look thrilled that I said that. _That's not creepy at all. _Myrnin turned his head to the table and frowned.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, more to himself than me. I swiveled my head around to see what he was talking about. It was the blood bag. _Ugh, I can feel a lecture coming on._

"Oliver stopped by. He said Amelie wanted to give it to me. I don't know why though. It's not like you don't have any," I said, already dreading the upcoming talk. I wanted the blood..._badly_, but I didn't want to admit it...not just yet.

"Claire, it's her hinting to the fact that you need to feed. If Oliver hadn't dropped that off , I'd bet that you wouldn't have told me that you were thirsty," Myrnin said coolly, only to receive his answer when I looked down to avoid his gaze.

I didn't want to drink blood. What if I craved it too often, and killed someone to get it? I shuddered at the thought and did my best to shove it away, but when it's only sitting a few feet from you, it's kind of hard. I heard Myrnin sigh deeply as he pushed his chair closer, only for me to scoot away from him. I heard an annoyed grunt and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white. I felt something connect to my chair, and, before I knew it, I was moving across the floor in my chair. When I looked up, Myrnin was so close that his knees were about 3 inches from mine.

"What the crap was that?" I yelled, freaked out about what just happened. Myrnin smirked weirdly and patted my knee.

"Just know that I'll always be stronger and faster than you so don't try to get away. I'll just do it again," Myrnin said, clearly amused. It then hit me, a few seconds late, that Myrnin had_ yanked_ my chair back to him when I had scooted away. _Ugh! One day he will pay for that._

"What do you want? It better be important if you're going to be rude," I growled, my short fused temper rising. Myrnin lost his smirk and glared at me down his nose. I wanted to fidget but I_ wasn't_ going to give him that pleasure.

"There are things we need to discuss. Rules, procedure...the way things are going to be for now on out," Myrnin said, suddenly _very_ annoyed and _very _serious. I groaned when I heard the word "procedure". I felt like I was back in grade school, when on the very first day, all they did was go over the rules again and again. I let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling._ Why can't I just be left alone?_

"Claire, _stop it_!" Myrnin's sharp voice entered in my dull thoughts. I snapped head back up and glared at him.I breathed in a slow mouthful of air as I prepared to go off on Myrnin.

"Stop what, _exactly_, Myrnin? I'm being myself. I'm a 'child', aren't I? I have every right to complain and express my thoughts in any way I see fit. I don't feel like going over 'rules and procedure'. All I want right now is to be _left alone_! _Why can't anyone get that through their thick skulls?"_ I screamed so loud that he flinched back into his seat. I shot out of my chair, and rushed to the stairs, thinking that the sun was so much better than this. My plans didn't have a chance since, just like yesterday, I was dragged back, kicking and screaming. Myrnin was oh so right when he said he was stronger than me. He could kick the Mark Henry's butt to China and to back any day of the week.

"What are on Earth is going on here?" a voice said from the stairway. I didn't stop struggling, even though it was pointless from the start. I didn't want to stop. I was starting to a small bubble of something beside abandonment. Raw, and uncontrollable anger

"Claire!" Myrnin snapped suddenly.

"_What_?" I growled so viciously that if Bishop had been here, he would have been thoroughly impressed.

"Stop it!"Myrnin shouted loud enough to make the glassware shake and my ears to ring. I just snarled at him cruelly. The sound itself was enough to make him shudder. I didn't blame him; it even shocked me for a second.

"Let me have her," A deep voice that I recognized said. I couldn't place the voice , but it sounded like an angel. I was pushed into less stronger arms. The grunts of pain as I keep struggling was proof to that.

"Claire, please just stop and listen for a second. Listen to my voice," the angel said. I searched my mind to place the voice. When I did, though, I halted every body movement. I even stopped blinking._ Please, let me be wrong. Please, let me wrong. _ I rose my stiff neck to look at the person holding me. _Michael._

"Michael?" I squeaked out. His blue eyes were nothing but love and worry. He nodded and held me tighter. I wanted to run away, I tried to even, but I couldn't

"Just listen to me, Claire. We still love you, okay? All of us. Eve is a nervous wreck at home. I'm a complete mess because I can't help her. Shane..." Michael shuddered. _No ,no ,no, no, no! He hates me. That's why Michael isn't saying anything. The love of my life_ hates _me! _I felt hot, miserable tears leak out. It was too much. I loved the fact that Michael and Eve still love me, but it doesn't matter if Shane doesn't love me. Michael look at my face, and a panicked look planted itself in his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, Claire. Shane is even worse than me and Eve _put together._ He loves you more than air itself. I swear, Claire... _nothing has changed at home._ We still love you. I called your parents, and they feel the _exact same_ . Don't worry, Claire Bear...we're still here. I promise," Michael said taking my chin and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Okay?"

I just nodded and burst into tears. I hugged Michael with all my might. He hugged me back and soothed my by rubbing circles in my back. He had his chin resting on my hair while I had my face pressed into his chest. I felt so much better. It felt as if the world had been taken off my shoulders. I stopped my crying and unwrapped my arm from around Michael's waist to dry of my tears. I gave a small chuckle, and offered Michael a small smile, which he returned with his signature rock star grin.

"You probably think I'm stupid for being dramatic like this," I said sheepishly.

Michael only chuckled and said " Only a little bit." I gasped playfully and punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm tenderly with a rueful." Um, ow! Man, you got stronger. That much is for sure. Let's see what else has changed."

He studied me for a little bit. It was only then that remembered I haven't looked in a mirror to see if I really _had_ changed. _Well, that was dumb,_ I thought, mentally slapping myself in the forehead.

"Well, you have changed, that much obvious. Your hair is darker and has more volume. Your eyes now shine. They now kinda look like a sky blue. You're still small, but you have more curves, which I'm sure Shane will be drooling over," Michael chuckled as I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips." Of course, your much paler, but not that sickly pale, more like a natural pale. No random pink spots. Just a smooth pale. All in all, your prettier than before." Michael smiled.

"Thanks for the survey me, pervert!" I laughed as did Michael. Another laugh occurred behind me and for the first time I noticed that we weren't alone. A lot of people showed up along with Michael. Amelie, Oliver, and her body guards, though there seemed to be more than usual.

"Are you feeling better now?" Amelie asked, looked as if she had been watching our whole conversation with great interest.

"Yes, very much so," I said. I looked at Myrnin, who looked happy to see me happy." Sorry about that." I didn't like going off on him. He, Shane, Michael, and Eve were probably the _only_ ones that I felt a need to please.

"That's all right, little one. Everyone has their moments. Yours just happen to be more frequent," Myrnin reassured me, laughing softly.

"Which brings me to me to the reason why I'm here. Claire, I told you that I would have someone watch and guard you at all times to protect you and to keep you in control. I have picked 4 people for that job. Two on one shift and two on the other and they will switch occasionally, understood?" Amelie explained.

My temper sparked as I she said this. I could feel something hot rush into my eyes that wasn't tears. I looked at the glassware that was reflective. My eyes were bright red! I looked extremely wicked and vicious. Now, I understood why Myrnin flinches when I get mad...he had every right to. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Michael. He didn't want me mad. I reminded myself that he was one of the four that I would try to listen to. I took a deep breath and felt the heat in my eyes wash away.

"Why can't I choose who gets to 'watch me'?" I questioned through gritted teeth, fighting every ounce of my temper.

"Because I need someone who isn't weak and was fighting experience. And I can am the one who knows what is best. Now, this isn't up for discussion. Claire, meet you escorts," Amelie said waving toward the extra bodyguards that she carried in here.

Four built, tough looking men stepped forward. One had a medium height, about 5'6, with shaggy, blonde hair that was spiked. His green, mysterious eyes reminded me of the vampire that attacked me the other night. He, however, was completely gorgeous!** (** **Pic on Profile)**

Another one was a very strong looking man with brown/blackish hair with blue eyes. He looked to be all business and no fun. _He's going to be fun to mess with._**(Pic on Profile)**

The third one was a familiar one. He was one of the guys that went with Amelie and me to go get Myrnin when Bishop had gotten to him. I vaguely remember him for his unmistakable deep Texan drawl. He was sort of nice last time I saw him. Hopefully, for my sake and his, he hasn't changed.

The last one was familiar as well. I couldn't place his face, though. He was African American with a ashy looking skin. He looked old and dead but, then again, maybe it was the skin. He had brown eyes and black hair, of course, but I still couldn't place him.

"Claire, this is Dawn," the gorgeous one , " Shade," the serious one, "Aiden" the Texan, "and, lastly, John," Amelie finished gesturing toward the dead looking one. Each one nodded his head to their name as if introducing themselves. I looked at my future" escorts". I think they are more babysitters than "escorts"

"I don't want 'escorts' for the rest of my life, Amelie. What part of that don't you understand?" I said, forcing calming tones into my voice.

"I'll make you a deal. If you learn how to control yourself _and_ how to protect yourself, I'll leave you alone," Amelie said arrogantly, thinking that I didn't have a choice. _ HA! I have many tricks up my sleeve, lady!_

"Okay. Who here can teach me how to fight?" I asked, looking at everyone. They all looked at me as if I had 4 heads." What? I don't want escorts. I just told you that, didn't I? So I'll learn how to control myself from Myrnin and how to fight from someone else. So I'll ask again, who can teach me how to fight?"

"I will," a voice from the back answered quietly. I looked at how it was and saw that it was_ Oliver_! That just shocked the crap out of me.

"You will?" Amelie asked, just as shocked as I was.

"Yes. I'll teach her the basics and more, if that is all right with you, _my lady_," Oliver said, mockingly, and even added a elaborate bow, even though it did have a look of mocking into it as well. Amelie's eyes glowed from icy blue to a muddy red.

"Then it's settled. Oliver will teach Claire how to fight and Myrnin will teach how to control herself, among other things. Once she is ready, both of you will inform me_. I _will determine if she is qualified to roam around without escorts. I suggest you train hard, little Claire. I _will_ test you and it _will not_ be easy," Amelie said, her voice hardened. She left, along with her bodyguards while mine stayed behind.

"Jeez, what crawled up her butt and didn't died?" I said after several long moments of silence. Michael laughed while Myrnin and Oliver shook their heads. My escorts stayed silent._ My escorts_? Ugh. I hate that it's true.

"Ok, it's going to kill me if I don't ask soon. Where do I know you from?" I asked John. He looked at me and smirked.

"Here's a hint. You sprayed liquid nitrogen in my face," John said. I thought back._ Oh, crap._ That_ is_ where I knew him from. I couldn't hold in my laughter...it just burst out from my mouth. I was soon rolling around on the floor holding my stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, confusion written everywhere. I couldn't explain... I was laughing too hard.

"When she was looking for the book, she came across me and another named Angela. One thing lead to another, and Angela ended up biting her professor. Well, Claire didn't take that to well so she sprayed us both with liquid nitrogen," John explained for me as my laughter die down into giggles.

"About that, sorry. I don't blame you but if I see_ her_ again, I'll get mad. You _do_ know that she killed him, right?" I asked him seriously.

"No, I didn't know," John told me, not expressing any guilt.

"Next time you see her, tell her to keep her distance from me. I'd hate for something bad to happen to her," I warned sadistically. I saw John's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought you cared about lives," Oliver spoke up, accusingly.

"I do. Human lives. Vampires are a different story. It all depends on how they act. If they don't care about human lives, like dear Angela, then why should I care about theirs, right?" I said sweetly.

"Well, enough of this. I think it's time for you to see your friends at home," Michael said. I took at deep breath and nodded.

"Not so fast, Claire," Myrnin said hastily. He grabbed something out of the cabinets, turned his back to do I don't know what and gave me something. A cup full of blood. I looked at him, pleading silently with my eyes. He shook his head and nodded to the blood. The thirst had died down before but now came back full force. I pinched my nose and drank the crimson liquid. It was just as amazing as before so I downed it in less than a couple of seconds.

I handed the cup back and nodded to Myrnin, who checked to make sure that it was empty. He looked up at me and grinned and hugged me and whispered," Good Luck" in my ear. I couldn't help but smile as he kiss my forehead.

"Two of you need to choose who's coming and who's going. I don't care which, just choose," I told my escorts impatiently. I wanted to see Shane and see if what Michael said was true, After a moment of silent communication, John and Shade ended up going with us. _Good. I don't want Shane to get jealous if he sees Dawn._ I started to walk out but then I remembered the portals. I looked at the black wall and focused my thoughts on my home. Within 3 seconds, I felt the portal open and appear on the wall. Michael bumped his hip to me to tell me good job. I just grinned at him and stepped into the portal to see the love of my life.

**(1)****Pg. 4 of **_**Lord of Misrule**_** by Rachel Caine. U.S. Edition.**

**~*Tiff*~**


	11. Reunited

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I had gotten the portal to transport us to just outside the back door. I think showing up in the middle of the living room wouldn't be the _best_ way to start off a upcoming emotional conversation. My stomach was doing every summersault possible. _What if Michael is lying? Maybe Shane changed his mind! _ _ Maybe after a little thought he realized what would happen if he fell in love with me. With a monster._ He was my other half. Where he goes, I go.

As soon as everyone was out of the portal, I closed it absently. It wasn't difficult at all for me now. A second nature, if you will. Almost as automatic as blinking. I didn't move to open the door..I didn't move at all. Michael noticed my hesitation, and came around to stand in front of me.

"Claire, what is now? Shane's waiting," Michael asked gently, eyeing me with obvious worry. I just looked at him, hoping that he would get the message without me having to tell him. Apparently, he didn't.

"I...just...can't_ do_ this!"I said, miserably. The possibilities of what could occur within the next few agonizing minutes of conversation was too many for me to face." What's going to happen, Michael? What if-"

"Claire," Michael said, quietly, but forceful enough to make my hysterical question stop dead in its tracks." The 'what if's' are endless! You can stand out here all night and think about what could happen but you're never really gonna know unless you walk through that door. Now, I'm going inside with or without you. Now, you need to make a decision. Are you going to sit out here all night and think about what _could _happen or are you going to go and there and find out for yourself?"

With one last hard stare, he turned and went inside. I wanted to call out for him to stop, and beg for him to just wait for me to decide, but he was already too far inside. I knew my choice before I even had to think about it.

I inhaled deeply and gestured for my escorts to follow me inside. I silently and gracefully walked inside. I moved as silently as physically possible. I didn't even have to ask John and Shade to be quiet. It was like asking a fish to swim...completely pointless and unnecessary. I could hear two separate heartbeats and low breathing to match it. The heartbeats were _extremely_ mouthwatering. However, it was bearable since I just fed. I silently thanked Myrnin for forcing me to drink. I completely understood why vampires wanted to get their food directly from the source. The harmony of the heartbeats entranced me for several seconds before I shook my head vigorously, hoping to wipe away the harmonic beat that had engraved itself into my head. The conversation I had earlier with Oliver suddenly came to mind as the event happened. Sections of his speech stood out. "_They fight constantly!" " Ignoring their _true_ nature" "hard work and strong will". _That's what I had to do...fight. With every ounce of my strength. I sighed as I knew that I knew I couldn't delay it anymore. I had to face Shane. I was about to head in when I heard Shane speak.

"Well? What happened?" he said, sounding on edge. I heard him get up and move closer to Michael.

"Did you even see her? Was she okay? Did she kill someone?" Eve's voice sounded through the walls. She didn't even give Michael a chance to answer as she hurled the questions at him. I couldn't help but snort quietly. Typical Eve.

"Eve! How could you even ask that? Claire would never kill someone! You should know better!" Shane shouted, sounding completely furious. I was afraid I would have to come in there to break up a fight but I got lucky. Referee Michael was there to throw the flag.

"Alright, that's enough! Let me answer before we have a cage match. To answer the questions in order: a lot happened so that's for another story; yes, I saw her; she's... okay, not good obviously but okay; and no, she did not kill anyone," Michael said with the upmost calm attitude. The two bickering ceased and the atmosphere lessened greatly.

"Wait. What do you mean 'a lot happened'? Did she do something? Does she even want to come back?" Shane whispered the last part so quietly that I could barely hear it through the condensed dry wall. Even as he said it, I realized that he wanted me to come back.

He sounded just as miserable and alone as I had felt. The tears started to roll down my cheek. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. John was holding out a tissue, offering it silently. _Does he just carry around tissues in his pocket? _If that was true, then his personality completely conflicted with his appearance. I smiled, totally embarrassed, and took the tissue to wipe my eyes. I knew I had to go in there. _ No use in putting it off any longer._ I fixed my shirt, took a deep breath and walked out into the hall way with my escorts.

_**Shane's POV**_

I was drowning in my thoughts of Claire when I heard the kitchen door swing open. I looked up to see an absolute angel. Her hair was only slightly wavy, but was now was full with volume and darker than anything and it contrasted greatly with her pale, marble-like skin. She had a body that Monica Morrell would absolutely kill for. Literally. She was small but had an excellent hour glass figure. All the curves in the perfect spots. Her face was sharp and defined clearly, making her facial expressions perfectly clear. Her eyes were a whole universe of blue. There was no blue like it. It was a blend of perfectly clear ocean water and a cloudless sky blue. They were vast and spoke volumes and volumes of knowledge that someone only a few years younger than shouldn't have. If you looked deep enough, it felt like you could never get over that falling sensation that you get in the pit of your stomach. You could be lost forever in them if you didn't look away. It was simply blissful.

With a jolt that felt as if Zeus himself struck me, I realized that the unworldly girl standing before was _Claire_. I blinked, shook my head, and even pinched myself on the arm to make sure that I wasn't losing the rational side of myself.

"Claire?" I asked hoarsely. My voice was blocked in my throat, as if invisible dam had suddenly been placed in my vocal cords.

"Hi, Shane," the angel said sheepishly. The sound was like wind chimes on a breezy Texas day, making hypnotic music as it moved in the breeze. It was heavenly. My legs made it clear that they could no longer withstand my weigh as they buckled down to the carpet.

There was a flash of movement in the corner of my eye, then, suddenly ,Claire( _really?)_ was next to me with arms around me. They were as cold and smooth as Michelangelo's David. However, they were both soft and amazingly gentle.

"Shane? Are you okay? Talk to me, Shane!" Claire became a little hysterical. _NO!_ It was wrong for such an amazing creature to be distressed.

"No! I'm perfectly fine. I'm great. It's just..." I trailed, unable to describe the emotions soaring through me at the moment. A new emotion coursed through my veins as I saw Claire's face fall into unimaginable agony.

"Just not what you were expecting? I understand. I'm different, trust me, I know. I was hoping that you would love me, but if you don't want me, if it makes you_ happy_, then I'll leave," Claire rasped through her shattered voice. Pain, abandonment, and misery was etched into each syllable. _She thinks I hate her. She thinks I don't love her any more. How can she even think that?_

"Claire, look at me," I said, making sure my voice was strong, and clear. When she didn't look, I gently forced her chin up so I could look into those infinite eyes." Claire, let me make one thing clear_. I love you_! I still and always will love you. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and back. I'll be here even when you don't even want me anymore. I'll_ never _leave you_!_"

I saw tears well up in her eyes, along with a multitude emotions. All of them was related to some form of love. She threw her arms around me in a strong hug. It felt as if I just laid down in a cold bed that hadn't been slept in a number of days and it was inviting me back into its embrace. She may have been cold, but, to me, it felt as if my body was on fire with her every touch. I just sat there, with her head neatly tuck under my chin. When she looked up, I didn't give her a chance to talk. I kissed her with the raw passion of a thousand suns. And she returned it with just as much feeling.

I don't know how long we kissed and, quite frankly, I didn't care. At some point, thought, I had to break away to for air only to press my forehead to hers. We didn't want to move away from each for one second.

"I love you," Claire whispered, like it was a secret for my ears only.

"Guess what? I love you ten times more," I whispered back, just as softly. She laughed and pushed me gently. She moved me to sit on the couch while still remaining in contact with me. She softly laid her head down on my lap once I was comfortable. I only then remembered that we weren't the only ones in the house. I looked up to see Michael smiling at us, and Eve jumping up down, eager to greet her best friend. I silently waved her over before she had aneurysm. She squealed loudly, making Claire jump and turn towards Eve in one swift, blurred motion, weirdly placing her arms over me protectively. The look on her face showed that she was mad, and ready to attack anyone who came close to us. She even had her fangs down.

Before Eve had time to react, a black blur came in front of us. There was scream, coming from none other than Eve, and a _ooof _that followed. Claire was ripped away from me from before my mind could register what was even happening. I heard a vicious, bone chilling snarl fill the suddenly tense air. It shook me to the core. Then, it was quiet.

It was over just as fast as it had started. I looked around to see Michael looking worried and a little angry. Eve was sitting on her butt, blinking rapidly, clearly trying to decipher what had just happened. Claire, on the other hand, was across the room being held by a two huge, scary looking vampires. Claire wasn't struggling or anything but , if she were Medusa, every living /un-living thing in the room would be as solid as a tank. The stare had turned from innocent angel to the avenging angel. Even as angry as she was, she was still drop-dead gorgeous.

"What just happened?" I was the first to ask. Eve was now standing up, still completely dazed.

"Claire decided to get out of control. Had we not gotten in way of Eve approach, Claire would have attacked her. So we pushed Eve down and took Claire away before any damage could be done," a man with a said a little bit too seriously.

"And you are...?" Eve said, her attitude kicking in as she placed her hands on her hips. _She doesn't stay down for the count very long, does she?_

_" _I am Shade and this is John," the man said gesturing to himself then to his companion. The other just looked dead, what with all the ash like skin.

"Okay. I'm fine now. I just...freaked a bit for a minute," Claire said, returning to her innocent angel self. The men glanced at each other and then released her. She strode over to me and cuddled into my side as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Why are you here?" I asked the men. Only no answer came. They were as silent and deadly as the unknown, dark alley ways at night.

"They are here to protect and control me, apparently," Claire answered when they didn't. She sighed and laid her head against me.

"Why?" Eve asking my unvoiced thought. Claire just sighed again.

"I...have changed a little bit, guys. Not just physically, but psychologically as well. I have more of an attitude, for some reason. I get angry at random points, I jump and attack people when they startle me, as I just showed, and I don't do what anyone says besides Myrnin and you guys. I'm just...different," Claire ended uncertainly, looking up at me to see if I changed my mind or not, probably. I answered by kissing her on the forehead.

"I still love you. No matter what, just like I said," I declared, looking in her beautiful eyes once more. She blew out her breathe in relief, and closed her eyes and leaned against me.

"So what all happened? You know, since..." Eve asked, miming the classic fangs to the neck. Claire just laughed while I rolled my eyes at Eve's way of asking things. Claire's laughter died as her eyes grew distant.

"Are you sure want to know?" Claire whispered, still looking as if she was looking far away. We all nodded our heads. Claire wasn't look at us, but seemed to know we nodded. She blinked and sat up straight, leaving my side only to loop her arm through mine. Keeping contact with me seemed to calm that brain of hers. Kept me calm too so I couldn't really complain.

"Well, it's not pretty but, I guess, if you really want to know," Claire began. She then spent the next hour explaining every detail about what had happened since she told us the news. I grew angry at some parts, mainly when they held her down and forced her to drink... _both_ times. When she ended, she fell back right back into my arms.

"Well, I, for one, think that's enough of story time for one night. You have exhausted yourself enough. We can ask questions _tomorrow_, "Michael said forcefully looking at Eve, who looked as if she was about to burst with questions. She pouted and Michael just smiled and kiss her protruding bottom lip. She giggled, of course, took his hand and lead him upstairs. I smiled to myself, and stood up. I bowed at the waist and raised my head with a smile on my face, still bowing.

"After you, of course, my lady," I said, adding a fake accent to the idiotic gesture. She laughed and got up. And kissed me slightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, good sir," she said, smiling. She looked at her guards and she changed entirely. Her whole attitude changed from one of love to one of disrespect, making it apparent that she didn't like their presence anymore than I did."If you want to sleep, there are blankets in the closet down the hallway. I'm guessing that you won't both sleep at the same time, so you only need one couch. You can use the hidden room upstairs if you don't want to be bothered by the sun in the morning," Claire said, kind of harshly. When she turned to me, she changed back into the Claire that I knew. "Let's go."

We went up stairs, and I was about to go to her room but she lead me to mine and laid down my bed after grabbing a shirt of mine and putting it on. It was big on her but that's how she usually slept. Once I was down to my boxers, I climbed in bed with her and dozed off cuddling with my love.

**~*Tiff*~**


	12. The Night of Encounters

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I awoke slowly, but surely, in a big, soft bed with a immense amount heat source on my left side. I looked over to see Shane sleeping peacefully. I smiled and gently trailed my finger across the side of his face. _This is how_ _it's suppose to be, all the time...every day._ I knew it couldn't though. Someday, Shane would grow old, along with Eve, and they would die, leaving me and Michael, doomed to the fate of being depressed forever without our loves at our side. I didn't want to think about the fact that this man would one day die. I tried to do everything in my power to wiped away all those depressing thoughts but it was difficult. It clung to my mind like a fish net.

I sighed quietly and sat up, careful not to jostle Shane. I got up and grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt with a tight trim around the bottom. Then, I set off to take a much needed shower that had been calling to for the past 24 hours. After taking a long, relaxing shower, I finally got out and got dressed. It was still about 1 hour before sundown. The guys barely got any sleep due to being worried about me, so I guess they were going to sleep in for a while. I decided to head to the hidden upstairs room, and see if I could sort out the annoying thoughts that were crowding my mind. As soon as I opened the button to go upstairs, I knew immediately that someone was up there. The scent was fresh and_ very_ familiar. I sighed and went up the stairs.

Amelie was sitting on the couch, looking perfectly at ease. I guess you can look that way if you owned everything in sight. There were no guards in the shadows, which made me do a double take from shock. Amelie never went anywhere without her guards. Sure, she would sneak away every once in a while but last time I checked, there were two guards just downstairs that could catch her in the act. However, she was looking much better than the last time I saw her. She didn't _seem _mad, but then again, her mood swings are quite unpredictable.

"Amelie. Why are you here?" I questioned, not caring that I was being rude. Amelie responded to the remark with a subtle but definite glare. It didn't bother me. For some reason, the once frightful woman

"I wanted to talk to you...privately. As you may have noticed, I didn't bring my entourage with me so we could actually have a conversation with absolute privacy," Amelie said, softly. Something seemed to change in her. Like the ice in eyes seemed to melt into warm pool of...sincerity? I pulled back on my smart attitude as I walked over to her and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"What is it?" I asked, all rudeness gone with just curiosity remaining. I rarely saw this side of her. The Ice Queen was gone, and what was left was just a fragile looking woman sitting before me.

"I wanted to...apologize for my...behavior for these past few days," Amelie practically whispered. I froze. Apologize? That word didn't seem to be in Amelie's dictionary. Yes, I've heard her say I from time to time but this was different.

"Behavior?" I choked through my confusion. Its seems that I've been stuck in the state of confusion these past couple of days.

"Yes, my behavior. You see, you have done Morganville a great favor with the sacrifice you have made. If you only knew the amount of effort and time that I had put forth for this town to be built, I believe you would understand the reasoning I had for acting like I did. I was desperate to get it back and running; for my town to be safe and whole once more. I refused to see the destruction of this town come when its solution was within mere reaching distance. My heart and _soul_ is in this town, Claire. I know you do not believe that, but it's the truth. I was agitated with your new persona and your uncaring attitude. It infuriated me to no end but now that I have thought about it, I was a hypocrite to think of you so rudely. I didn't always use to be like this, Claire. I was once very passionate and lively; I was full of life when others could not understand why I was like I was. I see a lot of myself in you, in more ways than one. Though, sadly, time has altered me in ways that I wish it had not. It has morphed me into this emotionless...shell. I hope that it does not do the same to you as it has done to me," Amelie finished with a deep sigh. She looked away staring at nothing as her eyes glazed over.

We sat there in silence; she probably drowning in memories, while I was swimming in my own. I had seen Amelie look fragile and different but never could I picture her to be as human as I. It seemed it be like picturing a vicious lion as one of those innocent kittens you see in pounds. It couldn't be possible. I then thought of how she looked over the last couple of months The emotional roller coaster she had be on for months. From meeting with her father, to nearly dying, to hiding from the exact same man, to seeing her lover die. I then thought of all the centuries she had seen. Of all the wars, the hate, the violence. Not to even mention the people she had loved only to be lost to life's infinite cycle. I could even see myself gradually turning into the twin of the Ice Queen.

"I understand," I spoke softly. Amelie's glazed over eyes focused on me momentarily. She arched a perfect eyebrow in question to my statement. "I understand how you could turn into this. Emotionless as you are, you still care about certain things. Not many, but a few. You don't have to be like this though, Amelie. I won't be like that!"

"Child, I have learned many things in my long life. Lessons are taught in life, not in a classrooms, as you'd prefer. Most of them were forced upon me. If you plan on living as long as I do, then inevitably, your future is already sealed," Amelie said, smiling sadly.

"You life is not mine. The lessons you were taught could have been prevented. The only reason why your were taught them was because someone didn't step up to the plate to stop them from being taught! For example, if I hadn't saved Shane from being killed for 'killing' Brandon, then I would've been taught a lesson. But I did! So therefore, there is only lessons taught to us is the ones that no one can stop!" I cried out.

I didn't want to be like her. I didn't want to be emotionless. I'm sick of people telling me what will and won't happen to me. Not future's are inevitable. I decided my own fate and when the time comes, I will decide what to do with it. But when my fate does come, it will be me and only me that will decide what shall be done with it. It most certainly will not be a some lady that thinks she knows all.

Amelie blinked in shock, clearly not having thought of that. I was glad that I had gotten some sense into someone. Glad that somebody finally realized that I'm not just talking just to be wasting air.

"How long have you thought of this?" Amelie asked. I just smiled sadly.

"I thought of this a long time ago. When you knew that Shane was innocent of killing Brandon, to be more specific . I thought that if people who actually knew the truth, but didn't do anything ,then it wasn't your fault that it happened...it was theirs," I told her.

"You are saying that if everyone stepped up and helped you that a life lesson can't be taught, is that correct?" Amelie asked. I thought about it and nodded."Child, that itself is a life lesson. You can't always depend on others. You have your friends now, but you won't always be that lucky."

"I know. I thought about that," I whispered. She was only confirming the thoughts that I had come up here to think about in the first place. I felt a tear roll silently down my cheek. Then, without warning, I felt warm fingers lift my chin up. Amelie looked at me and gently wiped away my tear. I simply stared. She most certainly has never done_ that_ before. I smiled my thanks and was rewarded by one side of her mouth tilted up. She let go and crossed her hands over her lap.

"Why does Oliver want me?" I asked, genuinely curious. Amelie smiled, something that was becoming more and more frequent in this conversation.

"He is ,after all, your instructor, if I recall correctly," Amelie said coolly, smiling fully at my expression of pure regret and stupidity."Unless, you'd rather have the escorts..."

"NO! No, it's fine. I'll go see what the jerk wants," I grumbled under breath, while Amelie just laughed lightly. I stopped leaning on the arm rest and pressed the hidden button. I was about halfway to the door when a thought suddenly hit me.

"I'm about to go into a coffee shop full of people. Do they know about...this?" I asked, slightly uneasy as I vaguely gestured to myself.

"The vampires do. As for the humans, I'm sure word will spread soon enough," Amelie informed me, apologetically. I sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thanks. Oh, and, uh, think about what I said. I know what I'm talking about...most the time," I said, my smile turning into a evil grin.

"I will. Don't open a portal in his coffee shop, take the car I provided. It will most likely be your transportation when you can't use the portals. It's there when you need it and the driver's name is Vance," Amelie told me. I waved bye and left the room.

It was completely dark when I left with my escorts. The driver, Vance, was a vampire that looked around mid-30's; the true age was, of course, impossible to tell. He had short jet black hair, with a rough looking face, which was odd because he had kind eyes.

Man, vampires in this town were just walking contradictions, weren't they?

I was in a car that was a SUV with heavy tinted windows._ Figures_. The guys were still asleep when I left, which made my stomach churn with guilt. They stayed up longer than I thought while I was gone doing my...uh, turning. I left them a note saying that I was going to be at Common Grounds. I didn't want them to think I was ditching them or anything.

I was nervous, of course, to go to a shop full of vampires and humans. The vampires made me nervous because of the things they might say. The humans...well, for the obvious reasons. I was lucky enough that Michael had a some blood in the fridge that I drank quickly before I had left. I just hope it was enough.

The once windows that were impossible to see out of were now as easy as looking out crystal clear glass. Out the windows was the bright and brilliant moon. Just as before, it was mesmerizing and enchanting to just look at. I felt myself get lost in its beauty just before Shade yanked away from the beautiful sight.

"Miss, we are here," his deep voice informed me. I frowned. _Miss? Uh, no, that was going to stop._

"Shade, I'm not that old, ok? Don't call me miss. Call me Claire. Please," I ordered, making my voice not as sharp as before. Shade looked like he didn't like it but he nodded anyways.

" Thank you. Same goes for you, John," I told him, turning towards him.

He just smirked and said," You couldn't get me to call you 'Miss'."

I laughed and stepped out of the car, grabbing my cropped, white jacket along the way. I fixed my black shirt and waited for my escorts, not that I had to wait long. I slipped the jacket on and began to walk to towards the crowded shop.

My nerves were slightly rattled but not much. I had a confident stride in my step that said _I know_ _what I'm doing_, even if I didn't. I gently opened the door, afraid to overdo it with my new strength. The conversation was loud and buzzing. The shop consisted of mostly vampires with scattered college students lazing about, glad to be out of class. Surprisingly, the scent of the other vampires almost overrode the enchanting aroma of the students. It still made my throat tickle slightly, but nothing major.

When I walked in along my guards, the conversation ceased among the vampires while the college students kept talking amongst themselves, completely unaware of what was happening. The vampires looked me up and down as they eyed me warily. When the staring stopped, the whispers began. It was mainly like:

"Is that Claire? She's completely different! What is she wearing around her neck?"

"They certainly did a number on her."

"I didn't think Amelie was serious. She was a _pet_ for crying out loud!"

"I knew this would happen someday soon. Even as human, she was involved in _everything!"_

_"_Did Amelie give her escorts? Why would she even need them?

"I thought Claire didn't want to be a vampire. _Something_ must have happened between them."

"_Claire!"_

The last one was Oliver shouting at me from a table. He, also, seemed to be talking to the vampires that he was serving. I was grateful that he was giving me something to do other than just stand there looking like an idiot. I sauntered over to him confidently.

"Please go give this to the boy behind the counter," Oliver told me lazily, barely even looking at me. He was holding a piece of paper out to me, probably a order that he just took. I looked at the sheet of paper, then to the boy and back again. "Problem?"

"Yeah, there is. I just wanted to know...uh, when did my job description change to 'servant'?" I shot at him angrily. My mood had sky rocketed in that two seconds. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Shade looking at me, warning me silently. I took his hand off my shoulder forcefully.

Oliver turned his head to me. Those who didn't know him would've seen no difference but, to me, I could see the glint in his eyes that was giving a similar warning Shade had given me. It was the glint that said he was snapping out of his hippie act and was starting to become the 500 year old vampire that I knew.

"Didn't Myrnin teach you to respect your elders?" Oliver snapped, lowering his voice so the college students couldn't hear. My smirk just grew bigger.

"He tried and failed miserably. Are you going to answer my question?" I said, giving him a cool look that said _Yeah, I know you're mad but guess what? I don't care!_

"Office. _Now!"_ Oliver's voice had turned dangerously cold as vampires started to whisper about the ongoing conversation that was getting more and more heated with each passing second.

"Not until you tell me why you wanted me to drag my butt over here when I could be at home," I snapped back just as cold as him.

"Doing what? Moping about the life you lost?" Oliver shot.

I felt my eyes waver from cool blue to hot lava red. Oliver noticed since he looked over my head and nodded to my escorts. I didn't know what he was telling them but I soon found out. John grabbed my left upper arm while Shade grabbed the other.

"What are you _doing_?" I growled, completely infuriated. I would've screamed it but the quantity of humans was too many.

"If you're going to throw a tantrum like a 3 year old, then I prefer you do it where human ears aren't within hearing distance. They're almost all gone. You may come out of my office and make a fool of yourself all you want to _after _they are gone," Oliver told me softly, yet harshly.

"I wouldn't be throwing a 'tantrum' if you told me why I'm here," I snarled viciously. The vampires at the table cringed at the sentence. I guess it was a_ little_ bit more harsh than I meant it to be.

"I'll tell you after they leave. You'll have to stay here till I close shop," Oliver sighed, impatiently. He too was growing tired of my attitude. "I really wish Myrnin hadn't given you so much blood. You would've been _so_ much easier to deal with."

I resisted the urge to flip him off as John and Shade lead me to Oliver's office. Halfway there, I jerked out of their arms, a universal sign that warned them not to touch me anymore. I kept walking to his office though. _Don't get in trouble here, Claire. He is trying to help you. Don't push him away._ The logical voice was back but quiet next to the wild and reckless voice that didn't care about many things.

I sat down in one of the chairs that I had left vacant centuries ago it seems, when in reality, it was only about a year. Last time I was in here, I was scared and confused about many things. Vampires, boys, friends...life in general. It's shocking to see the difference. Last time I had occupied this chair, I knew very little besides the text books that had been shoved under my nose. I didn't know much about vampires or the life they lived. I didn't know about love or the feeling to do something reckless for that emotion. I was...naive, to say the least. I was truly_ innocent_.

Now, I sat here, a vampire in love with a human. Now, I have dealt with vampires, girls who have tried to kill me, human or vampire _and_ I've dealt with an insane boss that has tried to kill more times than I care to remember . It seems so surreal. Like it was a completely different lifetime. _If that is how it seems now, when it was only a year ago, what is it going to_ _seem like when a century from now?_ I didn't want to think about the future anymore, so I thought about the past. The good memories and the bad.

Time pasted quickly, so when Shade said that I could go back in now, I was mildly surprised. I shook the memories away and went to go see Oliver.

He was chatting to some vampires that were leaning against the counter, just talking. I didn't know the men but I was interested into their conversation. So I stopped close enough to hear but not enough that they could actually see me.

"...I know. Why don't you just tell me, Oliver?" the first man said cockily. He laughed along with his friend.

"It's not your affair. All you need to know is that things have changed, and Claire is a part of that change. I'd respect her, if I were you. She has a nasty temper now," Oliver said gravely, but a little forcefully, hinting to the fact that he wasn't going to give anything away. I stiffened at my name, as did my escorts. The men didn't take the hint.

"Come on Oliver. We have just as much right to know as you do. You know that. What is Claire doing with escorts?" the second man inquired.

"That is for us to know and for you to never find out. Though, gentleman, I will give you one piece of information," Oliver said, lowering his voice. I could hear the men lean forward in anticipation. " _Leave Claire alone_. She is not in this town without influence."

I decided to make my presence known at that time. I walked around the corner, not making one sound. I leaned against the wall, and crossed my arms.

"Didn't your mamas ever tell you it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?" I declared as all three of them jumped and whirled around to face me.

"I thought I told you not to come out until all the humans were gone! If you keep disrespecting me, I'm-" Oliver started to scold. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter.

"They _are _all gone, genius," I informed his misguided mind as I ,too, leaned against the counter."I'm thirsty can I have-"

"The usual?" Oliver asked, smirking already knowing what I was about to ask. I just glared at him playfully and nodded. He made my white mocha and added sprinkles to it, just the way I liked it. "On the house. Don't smirk at me. Think of it as a...prep for the upcoming events. I have much to tell you."

I groaned and thought that the mocha wasn't enough to "prep" me for anything Oliver wanted to tell me. I noticed that the vampires were still at the counter and they were staring at me. I could feel their eyes burning a hole in their side of my head. Or someone else's.

" Take a picture, it lasts long. And I believe it's more accurate. Memory starts to fade after awhile," I said looking directly in front of me. I didn't so much as glance at them.

"Coming from someone with very little experience," a familiar voice said to my left. I whipped my head towards the speaker.

In the shadows, was the king of freaks. Pennywell. He was a half and half of genders, as I liked to call it. I didn't even know he was a guy until he spoke. Last time I saw him, his smirk was getting further and further away in the distance as Oliver was dragging me behind him. Bishop's lap dog, at least one of many.

"At least my memory is clear and clean, whereas yours is filled with nothing but screams and butchering of little kids," I shot at him. He was _not_ my favorite person. There was a small twist in the corner of mouth that I guess was a smirk. Even though it was only his mouth that moved. Nothing else so much as shifted an inch.

"There is more than just butchering, child," Pennywell responded cruelly. I clenched my hand into a fist at the thought of how many people he had slaughtered viciously and without second thought. A bone chilling sound rumbled in my throat. I could feel the vampires next to me flinch and hurry out of the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" Pennywell asked, making a empty sound that I figured was suppose to be a laugh.

"Your face is enough to upset your own mother," I snapped coldly. His eyes flashed red and he stood up. He may be old but a _yo mama_ joke is hurtful to anyone.

My escorts reacted the same time that Oliver did. John and Shade jerked me behind them while Oliver came around the counter at stood in front of the John and Shade.

"There will be no fight in my shop! I refuse to let this continue any longer. Pennywell, leave! Immediately. That is _not_ a request," Oliver's voice was enough to make me shudder. Pennywell glared at me through the hole between the two men in front of me.

"One of these days ,familiar, you_ will_ regret the day you laid a foot in this town, and I will be there basking in the pleasantness of hearing your screams. Mark my words for someday... they will come true," Pennywell declared in a strong, clear voice.

"Your right. One day you will be basking..._in a tanning bed_!" I shrieked, fighting to get pass my guards that were holding me back as Pennywell strutted out of the shop.

"What are you doing?" Oliver shouted as my struggles ceased to vague shoves. I was still angry but not nearly as much.

"I was just so...angry! All I could see was him hurting people like the Goldman's. It's not right! Why is he still here? He helped Bishop! Why has he not disappeared like he has?" I asked wildly as this new realization hit me. Bishop, along with François and Ysandre, had just...disappeared. I knew Bishop was insane now but where the others were, they were just...gone.

"If you wish to know, I suggest you ask Amelie. It's not my affair," Oliver told me quietly. I rolled my eyes at the word "affair". I've heard that so many times that I just wanted to slap someone.

The coffee shop opened and Myrnin strode through. My mood instantly brightened. I could feel the difference of how I acted towards him and how I acted towards others.

"Claire!" Myrnin cried, opening his arms, to which I stepped into gratefully. I seemed to soften at his touch. The grouchy Claire vanished, only to be replaced by happy, peppy Claire.

"Are you alright, little bird? You seem...tense," Myrnin asked, concern taking a hold of his voice. I smiled into his red velvet vest.

"I'm better now. Just confused as to why I am here," I told him as I looked up into his eyes, the question making itself clear in my eyes. He smiled and shook his head, telling me he wasn't going to tell me. I pouted, which only made him laugh and kiss my forehead.

"I guess we can continue now. Everybody who isn't needed in the upcoming conversation, out!" Oliver declared to his shop full of vampires. They shuffled out slowly but surely." See all you tomorrow!" And with that Oliver shut and locked the door." Now, let's make ourselves comfortable."

We all sat down in a table in the middle of the room. All except my serious escorts. I took my untouched white mocha and sat next to Myrnin.

"Okay. Now, can you_ finally_ tell me while I am here" I asked, looking between the two of them. My two teachers exchanged a look and then turned back to me.

"We really need to go over rules and procedures," Myrnin sighed heavily, knowing that I mostly certainly did_ not_ want to do that.

I sighed and dropped my head down onto the table with a loud _bang_.

_This is going to be a long night._

**~*Tiff*~**


	13. The Conversation of Interruptions

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

Once again, I found myself remembering the memories of the first day of school when all you did was write down all the rules and events of each class. Ugh. Not memories that bring _too_ much happiness.

"Why are you two making me _suffer_ so much?" I groaned, my head still laying upon the cold table. I banged my head a couple of times on it to make the message clear.

"Claire, my dear, I know that this is not the way you desired to spend your night but-" Myrnin began.

"_You think_?" I injected. He gave me a look, but gave no other indication that he had heard me, and continued.

"_But_, it is vital that you understand what is going to happen from here on out," Myrnin said, silently daring me to interrupt again. I didn't. I now knew when and when not to push Myrnin's buttons.

"Let's go over procedure first," Oliver sighed, apparently not liking this anymore that I did. I lifted my head and sipped my white mocha, hoping to ease my temper. I looked over to my guards and gestured that they could sit down. They looked at each other then shook their head simultaneously. I shrugged as they took to the deep shadows. _They really creep me out at times._

"First of all, if someone should enter the boundaries of Morganville, you are to alert either Amelie, Oliver, or myself _immediately_. Understood?" Myrnin asked, quite seriously. I knew he was referring to Bishop entering the boundary lines without anyone's knowledge. They didn't even know he was _in_ Morganville till I called Oliver, which is kind of scary when you have a freakishly strong vampire running around without any knowledge of who it is or what that person plans on doing.

"Well, duh, Myrnin! That's just common sense," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up." Look, if you're going to waste my time, then tell me stuff I _don't_ alreadyknow."

"_Claire!_ Everything we have to tell you is _vital_! You are everyone's keeper. _You will listen_!" Myrnin boomed, infuriated for some reason that I couldn't comprehend.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, what crawled up your butt and didn't die?" I mumbled as I crossed my arms. I hated when he did this. He seemed to engrave fear in my bones when he yelled and screamed. He sighed and visibly calmed himself.

"Now, I don't mean to shout, but, Claire, this is so important! When I say that you are everyone's keeper, I mean just that. If we need to find someone one, it's you that we'll go to. You can be everywhere at once," Myrnin told me softly, contrasting greatly from his previous volume.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I leaned up and placed my elbows on the table and propped my face on my palms. This was new information.

"You don't know how to just yet, but in time, you will be able to listen into conversations. Ada did the same thing if she concentrated hard enough. That's why I was always careful about what I said. She could easily listen in and gain enough knowledge to anything. I trust you enough not misuse it as she did towards the end, as you very well know. Will you misuse it, Claire?" Myrnin asked, giving me a stern gaze that made me shrink back into my chair.

"I won't, Myrnin. You know I won't," I told him as seriously as I could. He nodded and wiped away that the hard gaze. I breathed a sigh in relief, which he must have heard because he chuckled to himself though he did not comment on it.

" Let's move on to other matters, shall we? You are to only open up portals to those who you _know_ you can trust. Amelie, Oliver, and myself for instance. If you can teach your friends how to use it then, they may use it as well. I doubt young Eve and Shane will, however. Very few humans can work the portals. You and De-" Myrnin added only to be cut off by my hiss. He was about to talk about _him_. I _never_ talk about _him_. The boy that killed so many girls and nearly killed me. That was the closest to death that I had ever been before. I don't know what happened to him, nor do I care. Amelie said he was taken care of. That's good enough for me.

Myrnin looked at me for a long time. Most likely deciding whether or not to press the topic. It was sensitive matter that I only talked about with Shane, the one and _only_ person who I'll talk about it with. Myrnin cleared his throat and choose to heed the warning. _Smart of him._

"You being able to work the portals as a human was quite shocking. Though, given, you were never quite normal, now were you?" Myrnin asked, smirking.

"Isn't that the truth," Oliver mumbled to himself, even though every person in this room could hear him. Myrnin chose to ignore it and continued.

"If you ever feel as though something wrong is going on within the town-" Myrnin began.

"More specifically, a rebellion," Oliver cut in. Myrnin glared at him but Oliver decided to ignore it. I struggled to hold in my laughter. A bubble of it managed to escape my lips. Myrnin whipped his glare towards me but Oliver just smirked. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed...loudly. My two mentors were so different that it was hysterical to watch them be together in the same room.

"Continue...please," I managed to form in between the subsiding giggles. Oliver's smirk grew into a full smile as Myrnin shook his head exasperatedly and kept going despite the already growing interruptions.

"If you feel that something is off in the town, then inform us immediately. Amelie will more than likely already know, but it's always much better to have a second opinion," Myrnin grumbled angrily. By now, I only had a goofy looking grin on my face, and Oliver had gone back to a bored looking hippie.

"Now, you will have two off days. On those days, you are free to do as you wish. Occasionally, there will be a emergency that will require your assistance. At those times, I expect you to be _serious_ and very forthcoming_._ There will be times where we may need you on the council, or search for someone in Morganville. On your work days, you will be working with me _and_ Oliver. You _will_ do what we tell you. Is that understood, Claire?" Myrnin asked, gazing down his perfect nose at me.

"I'll do what _you _tell me. Oliver is a completely different story," I answered truthfully. Oliver sighed and sat up in his chair. He leaned forward and folded his hands and propped up his elbows. He gracefully sat his head on his hands. I mimicked him perfectly, looking just as elegant he did. He gave me a look telling me that he didn't appreciate being mocked. I smirked at him, telling that I really didn't care.

" You know, I did this in the hopes to start anew. A new life is in need of new acquaintances. I would rather be a acquaintance than an enemy. I will certainly be glad to withdraw my offer, and go back to my normal lifestyle. It makes no difference to me. I'm not the one with bodyguards following my ever step. So, by all means, mock me at your will. I have nothing to lose," Oliver said in a very laid back, cool attitude. _Why did I have to get the a-hole? _ I looked away from the piercing gaze and leaned back in my chair, folding my hands across my lap. It was a clear sign of submission. I could practically feel him smirking.

"Now, the only way I can you have you learn what I need you to is if you listen to me! Are we at agreement?" Oliver told arrogantly, apparently happy with his victory. I looked up at him, and narrowed my eyes into thin slits. His expression changed ever so slightly. The arrogant look lessened slightly. But still not enough.

"Fine," I growled, putting as much venom in my voice as possible. Oliver kept gazing at oddly. It was kind of creepy. Myrnin noticed it and was looking at him as if to say "what are you doing?".

"I need you to come to my shop around closing time on the days that you are working. Due to my schedule, there may be days when I cannot teach you. Most of my time, however, should be free. Then you should report immediately to Myrnin's unkempt pit afterward ," Oliver explained, finally shaking out of the strange stare that he had been giving me.

"Okay, now what exactly are you teaching me again, Myrnin?" I asked, attempting to shrug off Oliver's strange behavior.

"Well, we are namely going to work on your behavior seeing that is in need of work. We can't have you going around and attacking any and everybody that gets you upset. You need to learn obedience. Learn to do as your told _when _your told," Myrnin scoffed, as if was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well, I'll tell you this much, "I whispered. I leaned up and looked him dead in the eye. "_You can_ _try_."

I had said it so dangerously and so harshly that Myrnin and Oliver recoiled in their seats. I leaned back, crossed my arms and let my head fall back so I could stare at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Myrnin asked, his voice hardening. I tilted my head up to look at him and stared at him for a moment, allowing me to gather myself on the inside. I felt eerily calm even thought I could feel my anger kindling beneath the surface.

"I'm not dangerous, Myrnin. The only thing that _you _need to do is keep your promise to me. I love you like a father, but I _will not_ turned into one of those obedient, Victorian woman that never speaks up for herself and just does what she's told to do. I'll keep my personality thank you very much. It's the 21st century, Myrnin! Things have changed," I exclaimed. My eyes started to heat up as they began to mold into the sadistic looking red. If I were a snake, my rattle would shaking like a newborn baby's toy. I was giving a clear warning that I was indeed_ incredibly_ angry.

Myrnin seemed to know because he just leaned back and crossed his arms as he observed me. I felt the air around me bristle and then a light touch on my shoulder. I looked up to see John looking down at me, offering up another silent warning._ I see why Amelie wanted them around me now._ I sighed and slowly relaxed.

"Are we done?" I asked tersely. Myrnin just kept staring at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes, I suppose we are. If anything comes up that I happen to forgot to mention, I'll talk to you then," Myrnin replied bluntly. He looked away from me and actually _waved_ me away. My mouthed dropped open and my eyes turned into liquid fire. I snarled viciously and launched myself over the table. The only bad thing is, I was outgunned... badly. John and Shade caught me and held onto me tightly for the second time in the past 24 hours.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" Myrnin cried out as I flailed around hopelessly.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? I'm not your servant! You don't_ wave_ me away like a I'm a lesser being than you! Even as a human, I wasn't a lesser being than you! Jeez, don't you have respect for anyone else besides yourself? Just because I'm younger than you means nothing! _Nothing_! I am not your servant so don't plan out my life like one and don't wave me away like one! The sooner you get that in your head, sooner we'll get along!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I jerked away from my guards and stormed away from the stunned vampires. I didn't even bother with the car; I just walked into the night to work off the steam that was practically rolling off me.

**~*Tiff*~**


	14. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 14**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

"Hmph. Suckers!" I whispered quietly to myself. I had spent the last 5 minutes or so avoiding my guards. I had finally got them to go to the completely opposite of where I was walking. I was wondering around the town like a lost puppy. Except I wasn't lost, just angry. I knew that I blew up at Myrnin and I felt a _bit_ bad about it...but bad not enough to make me go back and offer my sincere apology. It's different if Amelie waves me away like a servant..but_ Myrnin_? No! I loved him like a father and he waves me away like I'm not even worthy to stand in his presence! I felt betrayed and hurt. Myrnin was, now days, a person who I could always turn to. It didn't give me the same feeling now.

Though, maybe, I was blowing this out of proportion. I just couldn't understand why he would just send me away like I meant nothing. He and Oliver had just planned out my life like they expected me to go and say "Yes! Of course, anything you want! You want me work 5 days a week, no problem! Let me just erase my social life!". I just didn't work that way!

Now, I was walking, alone and confused, down an empty street with nothing but the clothes on my back and the depressing thoughts as company. Sure, I could open a portal, but that would require a rather large amount of energy that I just didn't want to apply. I let my senses run wild to distract myself from being smothered in my whirl pool of thoughts.

The scent of today's events on the street assaulted my nose. I could smell all types of human scents, a mixture of aromas that I couldn't have fathomed even existed until now. I could_ smell_ Chanel perfume churned together with sweat. I could _see _a cluster of shadows that were cast from the nearby buildings and looming trees. I could practically _taste_ the moisture of the rising dew on the grass. I could _feel_ the heat from the sidewalk cooling down underneath the luminescent moon. I could _hear_...someone walking quietly behind me, attempting to hide their presence from my sensitive ears.

I stopped dead in my tracks and tested the air around me, trying to decipher the mysterious person behind me. I could smell a slightly fresh scent of coffee. _Oliver _was my immediate thought. _No. _Oliver's is much stronger, as it should, due to the fact that he barely even leaves the place. This was fresh coffee that was almost overwhelmed with the scent of decay. The smell of death that seemed to be imbedded into the person. I laughed softly to myself as I finally understood who was following me.

"You know, you may be older than me but I'd bet anything that I could follow someone much better than you," I said cockily, as I turned around to face Pennywell. He stood there, looking the same as he did when I saw him in the coffee shop.

"Did it ever cross your inferior mind that perhaps I wasn't attempting to be discreet?" he sneered back, just coolly as I had. I laughed aloud just to anger him. Once I stopped laughing, I planted a smooth, arrogant smirk on my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The inferior mind you're referring to just so happens to be the same mind that helped kick your arrogant boss right outta this town," I reminded him. I laughed once again as he sneered cruelly at me."You think you're so scary when ,in reality, your just a kicked puppy that never got up once he was put down. You came in here with the idea that you were going to push Amelie right out of town. But when you_ lost_, you went right back to bootlicking Oliver. Tell me something...are you still carrying out his little errands?"

"You're one to talk! You make a deal with the first vampire willing to get you out of the hole you so '_cleverly' _put yourself into. Now, look at where you are. What is_ poor_... _defenseless..._ little_ Claire_ going to do when young Mr. Shane declares his_ undying_ love? A human can't live with a vampire forever, you know," Pennywell sneered at me as he took each step when he emphasized his words. I didn't move at all, not an inch. We were now a good 4 feet away from each other.

"Huh, I think I'll cross that bridge when it comes. At least I have someone. I _know_ what love is. What about you, huh? I can't see any woman falling in love with _that_ face," I laughed. Though I stopped when I saw his face turn murderous.

I felt the air around me bristle and I saw a blur before I felt something rock hard slam into face, sending me flying across the pavement. I felt a wet liquid rolling out of my nose and down my chin. He came back towards me, wanting more. Too bad for him, I was ready now. I rolled to my left and jumped up faster than I could've believe was possible for me. I brought my elbow down onto the back of his head. He swayed and I took the moment to kick his knee caps and sweep the legs out from underneath him. I was about to kick him but he grabbed my leg in mid-air and jerked me down. I gave a cry and fell on my back while white pain shot my leg as he just about jerked it out of its position. He rolled on top of me and brought his fist down. I moved my head a split second before his fist smashed down into the ground beneath me with a resounding thud.

My thoughts were racing as I scurried to figured out what to do. I had never really fought someone before. His weight was pressing down onto my body like a ton of cement blocks. As much as my strength has increased during these past few days, it couldn't compare to Pennywell's. There was a place where all men had a weak point, though. I struggled to put all of my strength into moving my leg and I shoved it into his groin. He froze mid-punch and let out a strangled cry as he fell sideways. I pushed myself to my feet. I brought my foot down straight into his face. His nose gushed with the thick, dark liquid that was becoming more and more familiar as time pasted.

"HA! Now, we're even," I laughed as rolled he onto his hands and knees. I couldn't let him up now. I gathered all of my strength and brought it smack dab into his ribs. He cried out after I heard a sickening crunch. He clutched his ribs and fell back down onto his stomach once more. As I was about to walk away, I decided to show him exactly what I thought of him..so I spat on him. Then I continued my walk in Morganville.

I was somewhat fazed by what had just happened. I didn't think he would've let me go that easily. He had once told me that he was seven _hundred_ years old. He had experience that outgunned my 17 years by far. I couldn't understand how a couple of hits could stop him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was grateful that he had been stopped...but what if that _hadn't _stopped him? What would've happened if I couldn't get out from underneath him? Would he have killed me or would he just had beat me to an inch from my life? I didn't have the answers that I craved, only questions that confused me to no end.

I eventually got tired of walking and just sat down on the sidewalk with my back against a brick wall of some clothing store. I sighed heavily and turned my gaze to the infinite space. It always soothed my nerves. It erased the nagging thoughts of my current problems that never seemed to have an answer. I loved to think about the possibilities of what was out there besides me and this town. Somewhere out there, babies were being born, people were partying, people laughing, crying, and ,hopefully, living up their life. While they were out there, all of us, vampires and human alike, were stuck in here. Forever waiting for the perfect chance to make a move and escape to the world outside of this God forsaken town.

I sighed regretfully and ripped my gaze from the endless atmosphere. I looked ahead of me to a house across the street. A light was on upstairs and there was a small little girl sitting on her bed that was perched a good 5 feet away from the window. With my newly advanced eyesight, however, seeing into it wasn't a problem at all. The girl was looking at something on her bed that was below the window frame so it was out of my eyesight. She sat there looking at the mysterious object for the longest of time before her head jerked up and she quickly turned and placed the object under her bed. She turned out the light laying down and pulling the covers up to her chin. A new light from outside of the window frame appeared as a shadow of a person showed up next to the bed. Judging by the shape, the figure was male. He gazed down at the girl with a fond-like expression. He smiled and bent down to brushed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. He straightened and walked over to the window. He peered to the left, to the right and then looked straight ahead. He froze when he saw me.

His face arranged itself into a mask of pure horror. He looked as if he had just seen the devil himself. I didn't understand the actions of this man until it clicked in my head. I mentally put myself in his position. If I had just seen a vampire staring into the window of my daughter's room, I would be petrified. He thinks I want to kill her. I shook my head and rose to my feet. The man stumbled back a little. I shook my head furiously and put my hands in a surrender position. The man looked momentarily confused, but only momentarily. He face molded into a mask of fury. He jerked the curtains closed. The dim light that shone through the curtains was suddenly extinguished. I sighed and was about to continue my walk when I heard a jingle of locks.

I turned my head towards the house as the door was flung open. The father of the little girl was a middle-aged man with a 5 o'clock shadow that seemed to match his black-graying hair. He had a medium build with lines in the corner of his eyes that told me he was a smiling man. Though, at the moment, he was not smiling. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was a man of pure fury. He held a cross in one hand and a black gun in the other. A gun? Was he going to _shoot_ me? My thoughts were confirmed as he pointed the lethal object at me.

"You stay away, you hear me? You stay away from me and my family! If I see you here again, so help me God, I will drown you in holy water!" the man warned furiously. I shook my head in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Sir, I'm not here to hurt you or your family. I swear. I just stopped and sat down and I just saw your daughter in the window. That's it. I promise. All I wanted to do was to rest a minute. I've had quite a night," I laughed gently, attempting to break the ice. If I can talk this man down, maybe he'll believe me.

"Yeah, sure. All you people ever want to do is rest. But once you rest and see a nice easy meal, then that_ 'harmless' _rest turns into a hunt!" he panted nervously. I could easily see that he had health conditions that probably involved getting his blood pressure up too high.

"No, sir. Not always. It may soothe you to know that I have sworn_ never_ to harm ,or even kill for that matter, a human. _Never. _You may even know me. My name is Claire Danvers. I live in the Glass House," I soothed gently. I had my hands out to comfort the nervous man, but he was barely even calming down. I could hear his frenzied heart from where I was standing.

"That's impossible. Claire Danvers is human. A girl that's helped us from the moment she stepped into this town. Even though she is a suck-up to the Founder," the man added as a afterthought.

"Look, if you want me to leave, fine. I won't argue. I just want you to know that I didn't and still don't intend to, in any way, harm your family," I told him seeing that I obviously was not going to get through to this man.

"Good! And don't ever come back, or I'll have make good on my threat," the man warned once more. He didn't move though. I took it that he really wanted to make sure that I was gone before he went back inside. I nodded at him in acknowledgement and started walking the other way. Once I was a good ways away, I distantly heard the lock slam home on the door.

It hit me right then and there that I wasn't the human that I still wanted to be. People who knew what I was were going to treat me different. Would every human besides Shane and Eve react the same as that man did? Hannah, Dr. Mills, Detective Hess, Mom, Dad. What about them? Would they still see the old Claire or are they going to see the vampire Claire? I mean, I know they accept Michael but would they still see the little Claire that they once knew? It scared me to think that they would hate me but I had to face the facts. I knew I wasn't the same, mentally and physically, but I was still _me_...wasn't I?

**~*Tiff*~**


	15. Finally Understanding

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

The confrontation with elderly father had seriously shaken me to my core. To say the very least. I was extremely confused about where my life would lead me from here on out. The question about what to do about Shane and Eve was clinging to my mind like a cob web on a bush. It kept popping into my mind now that I didn't have the distraction of Myrnin or Oliver_ or_ Amelie. I would rather face Pennywell again than have to think about the fate of my best friend and my boyfriend. I wonder if Michael had thought about this. He most likely has. He's always smart like that. Not nearly as intelligent as me but, you know, close enough.

I was still wandering the streets of the isolated town. The houses that I pasted were semi familiar. I saw one that was a Founder House. A light was on in the living room, dimmed by the thick curtains that, thankfully, gave the residents some privacy . The thought of reliving another horrid interaction with an upset father with hypertension was almost too depressing to fathom. I was about to return to my thoughts when I recognized the vehicle perched smack dab in the middle of the drive way. _It was my parents' car!_ I hadn't thought to call my parents about the transformation! I can't believe I completely forgot to tell the people that _raised_ me! I was suddenly hit by a subconscious thought that I stored away what seemed like a century ago. A phrase that Michael had said during one of our short conversations.

"_We still love you! I called your parents and they feel the exact same!" _Michael had said. Was he lying just to calm my short tempered fuse or was he speaking the truth? With Michael's looks, I would believe that pigs fly if it came from his sweet lips. I wanted my parents approval very much so. I can't understand why I didn't come across this thought sooner. I also didn't understand why they didn't bother to call or why they were even up so late.

I figured that I might as well do it sooner rather than later since I was facing a lot of confrontations these past 48 hours. I strode gracefully across the road and to the end of the driveway. I stopped, momentarily, paralyzed by my fears of rejection. The number of "what ifs" began to swirl in my cluttered head. I shook my head vigorously. If I were to figure out all of the "what ifs", then I would be stuck here till sunrise ,a thing that I was now avoiding nowadays. I resumed my elegant approach to the porch nervously but determined nonetheless. I drew in a deep breath and knocked 3 times. I could hear my mom and dad exchange a few words and a shuffle of feet. I could've listened into their conversation but I didn't want to be rude.

The blinds cracked apart and came together again. Most likely my dad checking to see what intruder decided to make their presence know at this hour of the night. I heard a lock jingle and the door crack about an inch. About a 1/4 of father's face was exposed to the beautiful moonlight. The other 3/4 of it was hidden of the shadows.

"Who is it? What do you want?" my dad demanded loudly. I could easily tell he was extremely shaken, though, even with his tough exterior. A human wouldn't be able to tell the difference but I could effortlessly distinguish his emotions. I could hear his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage, fighting to break free. I could see the moisture of sweat beginning to form at the tip of his hairline.

"Dad? It's me. Claire," I whispered hesitantly. I was frightened to bring my voice any louder than a whisper. I saw a shock firmly plant itself on my lined father's face. He brought the door open about 5 more inches, revealing all of my father's face.

"Claire? Honey, is...is that you?" my dad whispered just a softly. I remained eye contact so he could see my eyes clearly. _Eyes are the window to the soul._ I nodded somewhat sheepishly to the unavoidable question. My dad flung open the door and simply stared at me before he cried out" Claire!". He engulfed me into the warmest hug I've received since I was at the Glass House. I was shocked by the sudden emotion but gladly returned the gesture.

"Oh, my baby girl! I was worried sick! Kathy! Kathy, come quick! Claire's here!" my dad hollered over his shoulder. I heard a rather fast shuffle of feet and not seconds later, my mother's head appeared behind my dad's should

"Oh, Lord in heaven! Claire! My baby! Honey, you had us scared to death! Michael called and told us- well, you obviously know what he told us- and he said he didn't know if you were going to come back! That you were frightened of what we would think! Never think that, young lady! _Never! We love you!_ That is _never _going to change!" my mother wailed while cutting off my unneeded air circulation. I couldn't do anything but pat her on the back and wait silently on the porch for her to gather herself. After several reassurances, she ended up ,finally, releasing her deathly tight hold.

"How 'bout we head inside and discuss things? Hmm? Let Claire explain," Dad offered, giving me a look that told me I didn't have a choice in the explaining part. I sighed and resigned myself to a nod._ No_ _backing out now._

As I was about to cross the threshold of the Founder House, I was blocked by an invisible force field pushing me back. That's right; vampires can't enter a human's house.

"Oh, oh dear. Let me invite you in. Claire, please-" Mom began, trying to get use to the idea of me as a vampire.

"No, no. Let me try something. Be quiet for a second, please," I interrupted her. I'm going to attempt to be my old self around them. Attempting is harder than doing, though.

I silently pushed the will of the house. I could feel the latch that kept other vampires out. It was like a switch, waiting to be flipped. I could feel the house awaiting the command from it's owners to allow the unknown stranger into its threshold. I pushed the house's will even harder. It immediately realized that a stronger owner was there pushing it. The invisible barrier vanished immediately. I stepped in without any problems what-so-ever. The house seemed to rejoice and welcome d me with open arms. As soon as I was within the walls of the Founder House, I flipped the switch back to protect my parents from the evils that I felt_ always_ lurking within the depths of the deepest shadows. I smiled to myself at my accomplishment. _No thank you, Myrnin. I'm learning everything by myself! HA! Eat it!_

"How did you that, sweetie? I thought vampires couldn't enter with permission?" Mom asked. I was _really _hoping that my imagination was making up the quiver fear that was in her voice. Because if it wasn't, then...well, that would mean a great deal of sadness upon my shoulders.

"Well, that's part of what I 'm going to explain to you, if we could just sit down. It's quite a long story and a very dramatic one, too," I informed as we took our seats as in the living room.

What was even funnier was the fact that this where I told them to leave town when Bishop was ruling. This is also where they found out that me and Shane had gotten...physical. I winced slightly at the extremely awkward conversation. Hopefully, this one would be less...intense.

"Okay. Obviously you want know why I chose to become like this. I want both of you to know that I had no other choice and, if I had the chance again, I would probably make the same decision. Okay, well, here's what happened," I ,then, launched into the incredibly long story, starting with the deal that I made with Morley in the tunnels and ending with the conversation that I had with Myrnin and Oliver. No need to upset them with the Pennywell's violent attack or the personal attack with the angry father. That wasn't something they could control, not really.

Once I ended, I made sure to give them plenty of time to let it soak in. They seemed to be in seriously deep thought about the information that I just practically dumped on them. I was about to yell at them to say something when my mom got up and silently gave me a long, passionate hug that spoke all of her emotions for her. It told me that she sympathetic with my current problems. It told me that she was very proud of me to put my friends first. There were several more but those were the two that stuck out the most.

"Oh, honey. That was very brave! I am so proud of you! You gave your life for your friends. I'm upset that it had to be like this but you wouldn't have been any better off if they had been killed. It was very noble of you," my mother praised me while tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

I looked over her shoulder to see my dad conflicted but resigned. I understood just with that one look. He didn't want his daughter to have this life but he understood why I did it. He knew that if I had given up that opportunity, the guilt over my friends deaths would be too much to bear. I would be lifeless without my friends and he knew it deep down. I slowly pried off my mother, went over to my dad and gave him a hug which, after a moments of hesitation, he returned fully.

You know those hugs that when a person squeezes you so tight ,you wonder why. That when they hug you back, it seems that if they don't squeeze you hard enough, that you might just float off. That feels like they might _never _let go. My dad was giving me one of those hugs. After a while, I felt a warm dampness on the back of my shirt. He was crying. My dad _never_ cried. It scared me so much that I squeezed harder, just to let him know that it was okay. I didn't understand why he was crying until it hit me.

He had just realized that his baby girl was going to be struck this way forever, and he couldn't stop it. It's every dad's worst nightmare to realize that he can't protect his baby girl from evils of the world. That one day he won't be there to pick her up when she falls down. To pick her up and tell her it's ok and that everything will be better. He just realized that I was struck in this state and that one day he will leave me and I will have to continue on, forever, without him. To him, even though I will, mentally, grow older, he will still see the 17 year old little girl. And he couldn't stop what I was facing: an eternity of restlessness. Never dying ,or growing old, or getting to see the what happens after this life.

"Dad, it's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise," I whispered to him as I rubbed his back soothingly. He nodded and pulled back just enough to look me in the eyes. He sighed and scanned my face as he gently ran a hand through my hair. He seemed to be trying to memorize every inch of it.

"I know you think you're going to be ok, honey. I just love you too much to believe it," Dad told me softly, as one of his hands ran through my hair and the other was gently caressed my cheek. Myrnin may be my vampire father but the man sitting in front of me will _always _be my true father.

"Dad, don't worry. I take care me and my own. That means you and mom as well. I protect you guys more than myself. I know you don't like that but it's truth. This way, I'm more powerful and can protect you guys better," I informed him. I saw him frown at the fact that_ I_ was the one protecting _him._

"Claire Danvers, don't you do that! You look at for you and your friends. Your mother and I can take care of ourselves. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to protect us, Claire. _Promise me,"_ my father said sternly. The parental ring working its way into his voice. I met his sharp gaze head on.

"I'm not going to make a promise that I know I won't keep," I told him simply. His gaze hardened greatly. I didn't turn away in the slightest. He sighed at me and shook his head.

"My God, you are a stubborn woman," he grumbled as he kissed me on the forehead. I laughed at his complaining.

"I will make you one promise, though. I promise to keep you safe," I told him seriously. He shook his head. I raised my hand when I saw he was about to protest. "Old people need their sleep, so you guys had better hit the sack."

He sighed, looked at the clock and grunted in agreement. 2:30 AM. He stretched as he got up off the couch. As I ,too, rose, I tensed as I heard a sound from the outside. A rustle of a bush from by the living room window. I bounded down to the foyer and out the front door. My senses were on high alert as I snarled viciously. I_ swear_ I heard a rustle that the wind couldn't have possibly had caused. I sniffed at the air around me. The wind _was _blowing slightly so the scent was already washing away.

"Claire? What is it, honey?"Mom asked from the doorway.

"DON'T! Stay in the house! Don't come outside!" I warned, my voice turning deathly low as it reached the end of the sentence. I walked around to the side of the house and to the bush right outside the window. There was a hole that had been cleared and a set of footprints. I snarled once again as I whirled around once again to find the source of the foot prints.

There was no one around.

I hissed in frustration and walked to the front of the house after I covered the unknown set of footprints. I made sure my composer was calmed before I face my parents again.

"What's wrong, Claire?" my dad inquired as I appeared from around the house, no longer looking sleepy, just tense and alert, just as I was.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something. I was wrong, apparently," I lied through gritted teeth. I gave another once over before I turned fully to them.

"You guys get some sleep. I'm going home. I'll call you first chance I get, okay? Promise," I told the sincerely.

"Okay, sweetie. Just be careful. There are a lot of lunatics out there. Very dangerous," Mom told as she gave me an air kiss and shut the door.

"Oh, you have_ no_ idea," I muttered to myself as I walked back to my safe haven: the Glass House.

**~*Tiff*~**


	16. She's Going to Get Us All Killed

**Chapter 16**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I was walking with my senses on overload. The fact that someone was at my parents house at the exact same time I happen to be there was too close for comfort. My eyes never stopped roaming the streets. I just wanted to go home and wrap myself in Shane's arms and hope the rest of the week would sail by smoothly. I secretly knew it wouldn't but I, hey, I'm trying to be positive.

The moonlight reflected off something on my arm. It was one of the bracelets I was given after I was turned. _God, when did I get so stupid?_ I control the machines of Morganville and, yet, here I am...walking like an idiot.

I completely forgot the accessories were even on. I lifted a hand to touch the choker/collar. It seemed to blend into my skin...as if wasn't even there. Now that I was focused on incredible invention, it seemed to feel warm against my skin. Like my own personal assistant waiting to guide me through the night. It felt as if it was waiting for a command from me.

I turned to the wall right next to me and thought about the heavenly home of mine. It hardly took any will power at all, like using a sixth sense. The portal appeared and I stepped through confidently. The falling feeling came but only shortly because before I knew it, I was in my room. I smile smugly at the thought that Myrnin thought he was going to have to teach me everything. HA! _Sorry, old man!_

Voices from downstairs floated to my sensitive ears. I could hear distant heartbeats of two people. The weird thing was is that I could_ feel_ more people. I felt 12 people and/or vampires within the confines of the house, myself included. I might as well face the lecture that awaits. I seemed to be getting a lot of those these past, what, 3 days? It seemed to be so much longer. Maybe because of the multitude of the events that occurred within those days. I silently went downstairs. My lack of body weight was probably useful for the lack of noise. That and vampirism.

As I traveled soundlessly down the stairs, I could hear an argument taking place. From where I stood, I could see a vast number of people. Each one the host of a severe facial expression. It sort of went like this: Shane, angry and ready to startswinging **-** Eve, just the same as Shane**-**Michael, calm but just barely**- **Amelie, cool and relaxed but a fire brewing beneath the ice cold eyes**-**Myrnin, sad and not even listening to a word, just in his own little world- Oliver, annoyed and angry, probably at the fact that he was even here- and ,of course, 3 of Amelie's guards and, sadly, my own but it was just Dawn and Aiden instead of John and Shade.

While I took this in, the heated argument continued. Shane and Eve were ganging up on Amelie while Oliver and Michael would stand to the side, occasionally giving their input.

"How can you just lose her? She's not a book you misplace or a stack of files you put in the wrong cabinet! She's my girlfriend! I trusted you guys to take care of her and now you tell me you can't find her?" Shane shouted angrily as her got closer and closer to Amelie. Her guards bristled uneasily but Amelie settled it with a simple wave of dismissal.

"May I remind you _again _that she left on her own accord? She stalked right out of the shop and purposely lost her guards. We couldn't stop her but, yet, here you stand, pointing the blame at someone else, just like a child," Oliver retorted cockily. Shane just scowled at him with angrily. Eve strode forward, not to Amelie but to Oliver.

Once she was in his face, she sneered," If she didn't leave because of you two, then why did she leave? Hmmm? I know my Claire, and I know that she does everything for a reason. So tell me_ Ollie_, " she paused to smirk as Oliver growled viciously, "_why did she leave_?"

"I don't know!" Oliver growled as his eyes started to mix into a dark orange-ish color. Michael stiffened and moved to take a step towards the love of his life but Shane stopped him with a shake of his head. Michael hesitated but finally resigned himself to glowering at Oliver. Oliver didn't move as he and Eve had a staring contest. He continued coldly while still glowering at her," Do not ask me to explore the mind of a delusional child. It cannot be done."

At that, I had to laugh. All heads turned up to look at me as I continued my laughing fit. I was a good 4 feet above their heads. I leaned against the railing of the steps as my laughter die away, leaving only wide smile.

"Delusional? Interesting. I'll take that as a compliment, Oliver, thank you. I always thought that the smartest people were the most crazy. Take Myrnin for example. That's enough said, I think," I joked as I grinned evilly, most likely winning the award for lunatic of the year with a grin like that. Myrnin won that last year.

"Claire! Get down here!" Myrnin yelled. That most certainly wiped the smile right off my face. I growled dangerously at him but low enough that only vampires could hear. I grabbed a hold of the railing and jumped over so I could land on the couch. My aim was perfect as felt the comfy cushions underneath my feet. I hopped down from it and waltzed over to Myrnin. When I got close enough, I looked him dead in the I eye. He, surprisingly, didn't turn away from my lethal gaze.

"Let's get this straight right here and now. You don't own me. I can do what I want to do. I left because I needed to think. I needed to think because if I didn't, I would have done something I _might _have regretted. You can't wave me away like that, Myrnin! God! What do I look like to you, huh? A freakin' slave?" I shouted. I had started soft and calm but as I continued, my voice turned to an ear piercing, shrill screech.

Myrnin just stood there and took whatever I threw at him without so much as a flinch. I didn't understand. I stood here yelling and screaming _right in his face_ yet he didn't move an inch.

"No, I don't think that you are a slave, my dear. I am doing the one thing that you wanted me to above all," Myrnin responded quietly, contrasting greatly to my voice. I scowled at him.

"And what, dear_ sir_, would that be?" I spat him. His reaction was not the one that I wanted. Usually, he cringed away from my harsh voice. Something changed and...I didn't like it one bit!

"Keeping my promise," he replied, making it sound as if it was as simple as 2 +2.

That shocked the crap right out of me. I didn't think that he would carry his vow to this certain extent. I knew my face betrayed my emotions to the whole room. Shock, disbelief but, most of all, anger.

"Keeping your promise doesn't mean controlling my _life_! It means making sure I don't _kill_ someone. That's it! Making that promise doesn't give you the right to choose what I do or the way I behave. It means keeping the humans safe from me. And, so far, the guards are doing a much better job than _you_!" I informed his misguided mind.

"Making that oath does mean keeping the humans safe, yes. It also means I should teach you how to behave so your short temper doesn't get the better of you when I am not around. I cannot be there to calm you down every time you get angry, and, so far, that has been a lot lately," Myrnin replied while his voice hardened. I think that last sentence I said kind of broke his performance of being the controlled adult while I was the child throwing the tantrum.

I couldn't really argue after what he said. I knew he was right but my newfound pride was too big to admit it aloud. I didn't like the fact that he was going to control a majority of my life. I knew one thing though: I was _not_ going to act like one of those obedient, Victorian women that never speaks up for herself. He can yell at me all he wants to...it _was not_ going to happen.

"Fine. One thing, though," I said reluctantly. Myrnin was a bit smug but it was wiped away as I added the last part. He raise an eyebrow, waiting to hear my one condition." I'm not going to become a 'lady'. I'm still going to be me. So don't even try to preach to me about how a lady about suppose to 'Let the men do all the talking while you be a good girl and sit back quietly'. Because, guess what? It won't happen!" I crossed my arms and shifted me weight to one leg for emphasize.

Myrnin smiled down at me and chuckled to himself. I mocked his eyebrow raise he just did a minute ago. He quit chuckling and said: "Claire, I don't think I could even get you close to doing that. Whether you are vampire or human."

I smirked knowing that it was the absolute truth. He hesitantly opened his arms, a offer, not a command. I faked a thinking face, playing with him, knowing full and well that I couldn't stay mad at those eyes. His eyes grew sad as he realized that I didn't immediately hug him. When his face fell to borderline depression, I couldn't take it anymore. I smirked, giggled a little bit and stepped into his awaiting arms.

They engulfed my instantly. The feeling of being back in his arms was almost as pleasant as being in Dad's arms. Almost but not quite. They were warm and soft. Well, they were to _me_ anyways. In reality, they were probably cold and as hard as a tank. Myrnin has always had muscles. Not bulging muscles but enough that if you didn't know that he was a vampire, you would still know that he was quite strong.

"I know I should not have waved you away but I was upset not only with you but with myself as well. I felt that I was letting you down. It killed me inside and I forgot my place. I am sorry, little one," He whispered in my ear as if it were a secret.

"I know, Myrnin. I understand where you're coming from but I _am _right sometimes, you know. I'm sorry, too. I admit sometimes I do get wild but I guess it just comes with the package," I whispered back. Myrnin's chest rumbled underneath my head as he laughed lightly. He kissed my forehead, gave me a tight squeeze and released me.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy. Your both very sorry, we get it but we still have a problem to discuss with you. Not only were you_ completely_ disrespectful to _both of us_ but you _left your guards _that was assigned to you! That is a problem. You could have been killed!" Oliver ranted, still annoyed at me probably.

"Why do you care, Oliver? The only way that my death would have been problematic for you is the fact that you _might_ have pay to get your suit dry-cleaned after my funeral. Oh, boo-hoo. Cry me river," I retorted, annoyed that he was making such a big problem out of something so small.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Every penny counts'?" Oliver snapped. I was about to say something that my parents probably wouldn't approve of when a throat cleared to the right of me. I turned to see Amelie staring intently at me. I wanted to fidget under her gaze but, once again, my enlarged ego refused to submit to her sharp gaze.

"Back to the topic at hand, why did you dispose your guards that I assigned to you? " Amelie challenged me, daring me to say something snappy. I stupidly accepted the challenge.

"I 'disposed' of them because I needed to think and I couldn't do that if Shade's uptight self is hovering over my shoulder. It doesn't matter, Amelie. I'm perfectly fine. Alive, more specifically," I joked, hoping to break the ice that Amelie's cold stare seemed to be forming right here in the living room. Amelie raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"If you are 'perfectly fine', then why do you have a blood stain upon your shirt?" Amelie asked coolly.

It took awhile to process her words but once they did processed and filed away, I looked down at myself. Sure enough, there was dark blood stain on my shirt, just at the collar. Since my shirt was black, it was just darker than the rest of the clothing. It must have been when Pennywell hit me in the face. I had wiped away the blood on my face but I had completely forgotten about my shirt.

Michael rushed over to me to see if Amelie was speaking the truth. Once he saw that she was, he gave me a stern brotherly look that said '_Start talking'_. I felt a pair of hands encircle themselves around my waist. I knew the moment the warm body pressed against mine that it was Shane's muscular self. I knew that he was silently agreeing with Michael. To top it off, I heard a rhythmic tapping just past my right shoulder. I swirled my head around to see Eve impatiently tapping her leather boobs against the wood, impatiently waiting. I mentally laughed to myself. _They sure are a_ _team , aren't they?_

"Later, you guys. I promise," I told them. I could practically feel them looking at each other for confirmation. Apparently, they trusted me to tell them later because Michael backed off and returned to Eve. Shane stayed where he was, thankfully. I leaned my head against Shane's broad chest and closed my eyes. I felt Shane rest his head on my shoulder.

Pennywell's attack brought back unpleasant memories of tonight . The angry dad, the conversation with my parents, the snooper, Pennywell's words at the shop.

When Pennywell's previous words popped into my mind, my eyes snapped open. The early conversation with Oliver brought back a topic that I needed to discuss.

"Amelie? May I speak to you? Privately?" I asked politely, even though rage was starting to claw its way back up my throat. Amelie looked at me questioningly, but nodded nonetheless. Amelie began to head upstairs to the secret room where we always did our talking. I turned quickly and kissed Shane on the lips. Relief poured from Shane into me. I immediately felt guilty for worrying him so much. I should really stop. It wasn't healthy, especially for a human. There was a pang in my stomach as I thought about the current problem that I really didn't want to face, not now and not ever. I quickly pushed it away and forced myself to focus on one problem at a time.

I eventually ended the kiss as many throats were "cleared". I smiled at him to reassure him that I was fine because I know he sensed my panicked thoughts in our kiss. I turned around and rushed upstairs, most likely looking like a blur. I pushed the hidden button and headed up the steps.

Amelie was seated comfortably on the couch, somehow still looking like a queen on the worn down piece of furniture. I simply leaned against the door way and looked at her, waiting for her to ask the question I knew she was going to ask.

"Why did you wish to speak to me, Claire?" Amelie asked. Yup, see there's the question.

"Well, you see Amelie, I just had two run-ins with a person that I_ know_ should not be here and yet still _is_ here. And I want to know why," I started, using every ounce of my control to stop myself from screaming. This room may be soundproof but it was suppose to help the people _outside _not _inside._

"I see. I presume you are referring to Mr. Pennywell," Amelie said quietly. _She knows where this_ _conversation is going_

"Ah, you presumed correctly. I'm glad see hundreds of years of experience hasn't gone to waste. I was being to wonder," I replied smugly. Amelie's eyes flashed, a clear warning that I ignored. I didn't care that she was mad. It was stupid of her to allow him to wonder around town. Time to own up to her stupid decisions.

"Yes, and it's exactly that hundreds of years of experience that made me decide for him to stay here," Amelie informed me, barely hiding the hidden meaning she was putting behind it. She was practically saying: I'm older than you and, therefore, know more than you so don't question what I do.

"Hmm. Want to share with class the reason behind that decision?" I growled through gritted my teeth. My anger was starting to raise like the tide on a beach.

"What I do is none of your affair. This is my-" Amelie began, her voice low and full of authority.

"_None of my affair_? Everything you do is the whole _town's_ affair! What you do affects the whole town, Amelie! _Your_ decisions affect _your_ town. When-" I started to yell only for her to cut me off just like I did to her not a moment ago.

"Exactly. _My_ town. Therefore, I will make decision how _I_ see fit. I run the town, Claire. You can always ask me to change it and modify it at whim but it all comes down to me. It always has and it always will. The sooner you realize that you are not the oldest and wisest, the better. Whether you like it or not, the oldest make the decisions. It's the way the system works and it's the way I work. Claire, you are the youngest vampire in the world! You-"

" Because you_ made_ me that way!"

"-You have to realize that you cannot be the decision maker. Yes, your job is absolutely vital to the town but so is my job. I have made the town survive as long as it has because of the decisions I have made. I expect to make the same decisions to keep it going. And you are not going to change that after a year in this town. I am sorry," Amelie finished. I was literally shaking with rage. My clenched knuckles created a white that I didn't even know existed until now. I thought for sure that the skin was going to rip.

"Well, during this _marvelous _decision making, did you ever stop to consider that _perhaps_ he could do something like, oh, I don't know, _continue what your precious father started?"_ I seethed viciously. If I were a cartoon, steam would be seeping from every opening on my body.

"I did. You do not know Pennywell as I do. He is a follower, not a leader. He would crack under pressure the second it was forced upon him. Even if he _could_ lead, it would never be nearly as bad as what my father had done, I assure you," Amelie replied as though she were talking to an infant, which only incensed me more.

"He was serious when he said that he would make me pay. _I could hear it in his voice_. I don't believe he would stop with me either," I reasoned as calmly as possible. I wasn't very calm but it was as close as I was getting right now.

"Well, if you keep your guards around, there is no need to worry. You start your training with Oliver tomorrow, so it hardly matters. You will soon be able to defend yourself, just as you wished," Amelie responded smoothly and calmly. It was as if the conversation was barely worth having.

"Amelie,_ I_ was able to lose my guard. They aren't the brightest crayons in coloring box, if you get my drift. We are talking about the same seven hundred year vampire, aren't we?" I asked, making sure the knowledge I was giving her wasn't going in one ear and out the other..

"Yes, we are. They are more intelligent than you give them credit for. Now, Claire, I have business to attend to. Is this conversation over?" Amelie asked, already knowing that I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Go ahead," I mumbled. I was agitated to no ended. I was going to end up breaking something, I just knew it.

"Very well. I expect you to be at your lessons tomorrow evening on time. A word of advice? Do as you are told. Namely with Oliver. You're on thin ice as it is," Amelie warned. She pressed the button that opened the door and walked right past me and down the steps. She disappeared.

I sighed deeply, attempting to calm myself, but not quite achieving it. That conversation was utterly useless. Just another 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back.

I walked over to the couch and pressed the button. I gratefully left the hidden room and into the hall. I was about to head downstairs when I realized I was still angry. I didn't want to get angry at them for no reason. So I turned around and punched a hanging picture frame. My hand didn't stop at the picture...it went straight through the wall. I sighed and took my hand on the wall. There was scratches that was leaking thick blood. Then, suddenly, the wound started to heal. It was healed in less than a minute, leaving nothing but the smeared blood. It didn't heal as nearly as fast as Myrnin's wounds do but then again he is older than me. I guess I'll have to wait.

I strode downstairs, actually using the stairs this time, and found Michael playing his guitar as Eve watched while sitting on the arm of his chair. Myrnin and Shane were conversing quietly as my guards stood in the corner. Oliver and Amelie were nowhere to be found, thankfully.

"Hey," Shane called as he saw me coming down the steps. I managed a small wave in response. As soon as I got downstairs, I went and sat next to Shane. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a $20 and passed it over to Michael.

"What's this for?" He asked as I laid my head in Shane's lap.

"Let me guess," Myrnin sighed as he reached out and took my bloodied hand. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. All I did was shrug. I didn't know what else to do... the damage was done.

"The picture frame and the wall upstairs," I replied simply. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as Michael frowned while stuffing the $20 in his pocket. "Sorry."

"Amelie?" Shane guessed. I looked up at him and nodded.

"She's going to get us all killed one day, I swear," I growled as I took the fabric of the couch in my clenched hand.

"I'd stop if I were you. Couches cost more than picture frames and walls," Michael warned. I immediately let go. But that didn't stop my temper any. My fists were still clenched and my body was tense. The thing that did calm down was when Shane started running his hands through my hair. My entire body relaxed as I closed my eyes. He continued and as he did my anger was washed away.

"Still mad at Amelie?" Shane asked. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Amelie who?" I replied dreamily. Myrnin chuckled under his breath but I could still hear easily. I opened my eyes to see him looking at us with amusement.

"What?" I asked, confused. This only made him start laughing even harder.

"I think I found the thing that calms you down," Myrnin informed me as he wiped away the tears he had streaming down his face. "This young man must be more important than I assumed."

"Oh jeez! I thought you were smart. You should know by now that Shane is more important than anything to Claire. I can't believe you didn't figure that out. Where have you been?" Eve told Myrnin as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OK, ok! I'm sitting right here, you know! So just to let you know , this Claire is tired and is going to bed. Your more than welcome to follow," I added the last part mainly to Shane but Myrnin misinterpreted and apparently thought I was talking to him.

"Oh, no thank you, little bird. I think I'll head back to my lab. Now, tomorrow is the first-" Myrnin began but I beat him to it.

"Is the first day of the lessons, I know. Amelie told me. Oliver's shop first then straight to your lab, got it" I told him, smirking a little when he realized I was right.

"Yes, very well. I shall see you tomorrow evening, little Claire. Goodnight night," Myrnin said as he gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. I immediately opened at portal to his lab. I felt it click and I held it there. "Very good. You're getting better." And then he vanished. I closed the portal and made it sure it was closed before I turned around.

"Hey, Claire! You never told us what happened tonight," Eve reminded me.

"How 'bout this? Tomorrow will be ask questions and storytelling night since I still haven't really answered your questions. I'm just really tired. I'll make sure to ask Myrnin to leave early tomorrow so I can come home early. Okay?" I asked.

They all nodded, thankfully. I didn't feel like answering questions tonight." Aiden, Dawn?" They snapped to attention immediately." If you guys don't want to watch me sleep, you can go upstairs to the hidden room until the sun goes down. There should be some blankets and pillows here somewhere. Make yourself at home."

"Would it be alright if we check up on you every so often throughout the day?" Aiden asked with his Texas twang shining through.

"That's fine. Just don't wake me up. If you have any questions, I'm sure Michael can help you out," I told them as Michael nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay, night guys," I called after I hugged Michael and Eve and gave a big kiss to Shane.

I went upstairs and completely crashed in my bed. The nights events were long and stressful but necessary nonetheless. I didn't even bother to change out of my cloths since my eyes were already beginning to drop heavily and successfully sending me into a dreamless sleep.

**~*Tiff*~**


	17. Does It Ever End?

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I woke up to the sound of lawn mower blaring. I knew that it was about 2 houses over but, to me, it wasn't something you could easily ignore. I groaned and wiped the sleepers out of my eyes. Bits and pieces of light streamed through widow but not enough to harm me since Michael practically made the entire place a vampire safe house, so, therefore, I was safe. I suddenly remembered that I still had my clothes on since yesterday. _Better take a_ _shower._

I got up and got a pair of jeans with holes at the knee caps and a red shirt with the sleeves hanging off my shoulders. I headed toward the shower quietly and was about to get undressed when I looked in the mirror.

I couldn't believe it was me. The eyes, the hair, the face...the whole body in general looked completely different. I looked like a familiar stranger in a way. I could still see me underneath but there was just minor changes that made me look downright stunning. _Everything is changing, I guess._ I pulled myself out of my trance and hopped in the shower before I could dwell on anything else.

Once I had gotten dressed and blow dried my hair in a way so that it wasn't straight and it wasn't curly either, I gracefully went downstairs. It was empty with the exception of Aiden sleeping peacefully with one foot slung on top of the couch. I restrained a giggle that threatened to push past my lips. The thought that a serious guard sleeping like Shane was certainly extremely funny. I sighed and shook my head as I headed to the kitchen.

My thirst was beginning to burn and the fact that human scents lingered in every inch of the house didn't help at all. I opened the fridge to find it stocked with blood. There was a note on the inside of it written with neat handwriting that I could never pull off. It read:

_Claire,_

_Blood will now be delivered regularly to the house. If are in need of any extra, simply inform one of the guards and they will do the rest. This is for both you and Michael so he is not required to pick it up for himself any longer. Think of it as one of the many benefits that I provide you._

_Amelie_

Ohhhh ok? More power to Amelie then. I took a bottle and sipped it, attempting to not down it like a savage beast. At first, I wanted to forget etiquette and pour it down my searing throat, but I restrained the demon within and just managed semi big gulps.

After deciding that I was done with the tangy substance, I made myself a bowl of cereal and headed towards the living room. I sat down on the floor as I put my bowl on the coffee table. I reached and grabbed some book after deciding that the TV would wake up Aiden.

I had barely made it past page 3 when my spoon clanked against the side the bowl, jerking Aiden immediately out of his deep sleep. He sat up in one swift movement and was instantly alert. He looked down at me. I smiled a sickly sweet smile up at him and returned to my book and meal.

"How long have you been up?" Aiden asked as he straightened out his black suit. He wiped his eyes and stood up and became a rigid board once again.

"Don't worry. I've barely been awake for 30 minutes. I just thought that you should sleep," I told him absently as I flipped through the book that turned out to be a advanced chemistry book from college, a place that I wouldn't be going to for some time. Not with a lethal sun allergy.

"Nonetheless, ma'am, you should have immediately woken myself or Dawn the instant your eyes opened. Those 30 minutes could have been your last minutes of your life," Aiden scolded with face of absolute seriousness. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. These guys _seriously _needed to take a heavy dose of valium.

"Look, I highly doubt any vampire would waltz, in broad daylight, right up to house that they know contains 4 vampires in it, 2 of which are highly trained guards, who may or may not be asleep. Some vampires barely even know that I am a vampire, much less know what I do. I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that if you're going to have an immortal life, _you need to live it up_! Is this what you plan on doing the rest of your life? Guarding and risking your life for a person you barely know?" I questioned him.

I pitied him deep down. It really must _suck_ to guard a person and be only known as "the guy in the shadows". I know that I couldn't do it. I'd go insane before I even had a chance to risk my life. The thought alone would drive me over the edge.

"It is a great pleasure to work for the Founder. You should be grateful as well. And whether or not a vampire is or isn't going to attack is an unknown possibility that I can't risk. I've been told to protect and take care of you and that is what I plan on doing," He replied solemnly.

He said it with so much force it made me believe that he would just lay his life on the line without a second of hesitation. It made me realize that this man that I barely know is a guardian of sorts. It warmed my stilled heart that, even though I don't know him and he doesn't know me, he would die to protect me. It made me think that I was big and important even though I felt small and insignificant.

I sat there staring at the wall, the book completely forgotten, and thought, not for the first time, that I could still be human. If I were human, things would so much simpler.

I sighed deeply, closed my eyes and leaned my head against the couch. _I wish Shane was here_. _He could calm my_ nerves.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Aiden's voice broke through my thoughts. I opened my eyes to look up to see Aiden crouched next to me.

"Claire," I told him.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked.

"Call me Claire. I hate that ma'am crap," I growled. It really did bother me. It made me think that I skipped like 20 years and I was suddenly a grown-up. I wanted to take my time in growing up. Yeah, I had done some serious stuff this past year that probably made me age more but that didn't mean I wanted all this responsibility dumped on me all of a sudden.

I heard quiet footsteps upstairs and moments later Dawn and Michael emerged. Michael's hair was beautifully tousled and messy as though he, too, had just arisen from sleep. Dawn, on the other hand, was as clean and cut as freshly mowed lawn. I didn't really know him but he was as hot as he was serious. I had wondered what he would be like when I first met him. Apparently, he was just as serious as the rest. It made me sigh internally at the fact that I still had no fun guards.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. I was beginning to think that Shane was rubbed off on you," I joked. Michael shook his head and retreated to the kitchen to retrieve his "breakfast". My schedule was all messed up now. Breakfast was at dusk and dinner was at sunrise. I know for sure that Shane and Eve had to put up a fight this morning to get out of bed and go to work. I think the events that have taken place around here recently has seriously screwed everybody up in this house .

I, then, heard the door open and shut suddenly and heavy footsteps that followed.

"I'M HOME!" Shane shouted from the foyer. I grinned and put a finger to my lips signaling to Dawn and Aiden, a universal gesture to be quiet. They nodded and kept silent. I rushed to the entrance where the foyer is connected to living room and flattened myself to the wall and waited.

When Shane walked through, I pounced on him and gave him a big kiss. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He tried to push me away as I heard his little heart speed up. It took him a minute to realize who I was. Once he did, he didn't hold back. He dropped his brisket that he had brought home for dinner and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He hugged me so tightly that he lifted me completely off the ground. I giggled and pushed gently at his chest. He released my lips but not my waist, which I didn't mind. My grin widened as I leaned my head against his chest.

"Thanks for the welcome home present," he joked as he buried his face in my hair. I inhaled as much as I could of his intoxicating scent. He smelled amazing when I was human but nothing could compare to his scent now. It was like sweet and spicy at the same time. Much like his personality.

"Anytime," I replied dreamily. His aroma was making me dizzy. I was glad that I had gotten some blood in me before he came, otherwise...well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the "if".

"I brought home some food. And, if you can unhook yourself, we can eat," he told me half serious, half joking. I brought my head up look in his eyes. I pouted.

"Do I have to?" I whined as I fluttered my eyelashes. I wanted to test something out. Shane's face dropped and became blank. He was absolutely hypnotised.

"Of course not. We can do whatever you want," He responded almost robotically, but there was desperate note in his voice. As though he was desperate to make me happy. I didn't like that so I quit. His eyes fluttered and he looked confused.

"What? What was...? Oh, never mind. You want to eat?" He asked, obviously still flustered. He asked as he reached down and picked up the discarded dinner

"Sure. Although I think Michael just ate breakfast-" I told him as we headed toward the kitchen.

"SO? I'm still hungry!" Michael shouted, unaware that we were just feet away. We walked into the kitchen as the guards fell behind. "More brisket, man?"

"Don't like it? Don't eat it," Shane retorted as he laid it out as I got the plates. I hesitated and got out 6 plates. I held two up and looked at the guards.

"You guys hungry?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't know how all this stuff worked. Did they eat here or off their shift or what? I didn't want to starve them.

"No, ma'am. We eat when we are off our shift and only then. Don't worry about us. We take care of ourselves," Dawn answered my silent question. His voice was deep and alluring.

"Okay, you're the last one I have to tell this to. Don't call me ma'am. Just Claire. Please," I pleaded. I really didn't like the "ma'am" crap. Dawn cocked his head to the side and nodded. I placed 2 of the plates back as I heard the front door slam._ Eve's home._

"I'M HOME!" she called. _Yup, just like clockwork._ She walked right into the kitchen and saw the brisket. "God, Shane! I know you chop up different meat so why can't you- WHOA!"

_Great_. She's seen Dawn and now was practically drooling. I walked over and placed the plates on the table while discreetly stomping on her foot. She let out a small yelp and I gave her the _look_. The look that said : _Stop! You have a boyfriend!_

"Guys, this is Dawn and Aiden, the last of my guards," I told them as I gestured to them. They gave no indication that they had heard me other than a nod of their head.

"Well, "Eve cleared her throat, "I was hoping that I could catch you. You, missy, have some questions to answer."

"Fine. Fire away," I said as I made myself a plate.

Shane, Eve and Michael all did just that. They asked questions about what I was to do, what my job required, how long I knew before I told them and, more importantly, what happened last night. I told them everything, keeping no secrets. I could feel my guards listening to the last part too.

"Huh. Pennywell sure is risking a lot by attacking you. Why would he suddenly just flip like that?" Michael asked as he leaned back in his chair. The food was almost gone now and would be gone in a matter of minutes if Shane didn't slow down.

"I don't know. He's never liked me. He thinks Myrnin is a witch and I'm his demonic assistant or something like that," I informed him as I remembered the night Michael crashed into Oliver's limo.

"Now, that's just plain weird," Shane mumbled as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"You want a shovel, loser?" Eve asked, eyeing him with disgust.

"Nah, I'm good," Shane grumbled.

"Shane, I think you're missing the point," I told him gently. He looked up from his plate to see all of us staring at him.

"What?" he exclaimed around his mouthful of a mixture of food resulting in food spraying from his mouth. Eve squealed as piece came dangerously close to her face.

"Alright! That's it! You are _done_!" Eve declared as she snatched his plate away.

"Hey!" he whined. Michael just shook his head and helped Eve with the dishes. I gathered up the remaining trash and threw it away.

"Claire?" Aiden said, trying to claim my attention.

"Yes?" I asked as I took a rag and wiped down the table.

"I do think that Oliver would be upset if you are late," Aiden reminded me gently. I cocked my head to the side.

"Is it time already?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Well, I guess we talked longer than needed."I guess you're right. I gotta go, guys. The hippie can only take so much from me."  
"Want me to wait up?" Shane asked, clearly upset that I had to leave so soon.

"No. You need your sleep. I think you've been sleep deprived since I've been turned," I joked, though I was pretty serious. He nodded and gave me a kiss that lasted longer than it should've. I heard a cleared throat from behind me. No doubt Aiden reminding me of my time frame. I reluctantly pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. I waved goodbye to Michael and Eve and left the kitchen.

I walked to the living room and turned to a wall. I concentrated on Common Grounds, more specifically, Oliver's office. It would be pretty weird to show up and have wondering where in the world you came from._ Hmmm, I dunno. Maybe...no, Amelie would kill me._

The portal appeared in seconds and I stepped through with great ease. Moments later, I was in Oliver's pristine office. I walked to the door and realized it was locked. The lock was on the inside so I could unlock it but the fact is that I can get into things that are locked stunned me for a second. _Duh! Why didn't I think of that_ _earlier?_

I didn't bother to wait for my guards and walked to the shop. Oliver was talking to some vampires that I didn't know while he made their coffee effortlessly. He was fast and accurate even though he was barely even looking at what he was doing. There was no humans around so I guess he didn't have to put up the well trained act.

"I completely agree. Amelie just has those rules. It would be so much simpler if we didn't allow those humans to do as they wish. But Amelie is the Founder and I am not," Oliver sighed as though it was many of his greatest regrets.

"With good reason," I injected. The vampires heads shot to me while Oliver didn't so much as glance my way.

"Interrupting is rude, Claire. And will not be tolerated in my shop," Oliver said quietly while giving the vampires their drinks and started a new one.

"Oh, puh-lease, Oliver. We both know if I counted up how times you were rude, it would greatly outnumber the times I was rude. Now, it's payback. Think of it as fate," I answered sweetly while walking behind the counter. There was a variety of instruments that were really weird. I reached out to touch one only to have my hand smacked away. Hard. I yelped and jumped back to find Oliver giving me a death glare.

"Don't. Touch. I don't believe I invited you back here anyhow," Oliver spat at me while returning to the drink he was preparing.

"You didn't. Does it matter? I'm going to be here 5 days a week, every week. That's pretty much like working here," I informed as I studied him.

He added the last ingredient from a tightly cover container. He gestured for me to go to the other side of the counter. I obeyed. He plopped the drink down before me and started to wipe down the counter. I eyed to drink suspiciously.

He sighed and said, "Drink it. I promise it's not poisoned."

I cautiously sniffed and found that it smelled delicious. I sipped and almost began to chug it down. There was something in it and it was_ great! _I finally placed the taste: blood! I practically slammed it down.

"What is your problem?" I almost screeched. His eyes flashed and he clamped a hand down on my arm.

"Keep it down! You need to feed! I know you are not going to do it willing so I thought I might as well spike your drink," he hissed. _Oh, I think it's time to show him up._

"Well, for you information, I have fed. Not hours ago. So next time you want to spike my drink, _you might want to ask_!" I retorted quite smugly. He growled at my tone so I decided it was time to change the subject." Why did want me to feed? It doesn't affect you if I don't. It affects me!"

"You're going to need your energy for what we're tonight," he growled, still mad that I showed him up. HA! He raised his voice to the shop," Alright! I'm closing up!"

There was grumbles and complaints but they were covered by the scrapings of chairs and the shuffles of feet. Soon enough, the whole shop was closed up. Oliver went over and locked the door and shut the blinds.

"Okay, now," he sighed exasperatedly. He gestured to the wall." Open a portal to City Hall."

I was confused to say the least but I opened one. He didn't wait for me as he stepped though. I turned to Aiden and Dawn. They gave a shrug so small it was possible that I could've imagined it. I stepped through and arrived just in time to see Oliver walking swiftly down the hallway. I hurried to catch up.

He stopped soon after our hasty walk. He was standing in front of two wide French doors.

"This is where we will practice. If you want to come here on your off days, you're more than welcome to. But don't expect me to be here. I do, however, expect you to bring more appropriate clothes from now on. You can't train in ratty jeans and tight revealing shirts. Understood?" He explained while I was somewhat offended about his comment about my clothes. I nodded nonetheless because I was eager to see what was inside. He sighed and opened the doors.

The inside was _huge_. It had those mat floors that the karate places have and sturdy walls that led up to the ceiling where bright light fixtures hung . There was equipment that you would see in gymnastics places. There was pull up bars, punching bags, those uneven bars...everything. There was weapons in corner sitting on a table. On the table were stakes, spears, and even a compound bow with arrows laying next to it.

There was weights not far off that were _massive_! I didn't get why they were so big until thought about it. Vampires are really strong so small weights aren't enough of a challenge. The walls were paint red and black with a tinge of orange in the red. It made the room give off an eerie feeling.

"This is where the guards that Amelie and you have train. Occasionally, old vampires that know about this room will come in here but it's rare. This is a very restricted room for many but I guess you are a exception," Oliver grumbled.

"I can come in here whenever I want to?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe that... this room seemed to be like something off of a movie.

"Yes. Amelie has informed the guards all around here that you time in here is unlimited. Though I doubt that after I'm done with you that you'll want to spend any more time in here anymore than necessary," Oliver added while a truly evil grin found its way onto his face. I had to resist a violent shudder that threatened take hold of me.

"Ok, what are we going to do today?" I asked while walking to the center of the room. I heard Oliver laugh. I turned to see what he was laughing at but he wasn't where he was moments ago.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. It was completely black There was no windows in this creepy room so therefore my friend the moon didn't even have a chance at guiding me.

"This is so I can see what I have to work with. I need to know what I need to teach and what I don't," I heard Oliver's voice float to my ears. It didn't come from a specific spot. I think he was moving.

"How can I show you what I know when I can't even see, genius?" I screeched. I was now turning in circles trying to decipher his whereabouts.

"That's just it. Here's your first lesson: you may not be able to see all the time. You have 5 senses. If one gets taken away, you use the other 4," Oliver ordered. His voice was like the wind. It never stayed in once spot for more than a couple of seconds.

"This is completely unfair! Oliver, you are six hundred years older than me! " I cried out to the air.

"Claire, you are the youngest vampire in the world. Everyone you fight is going to be older than you," Oliver pointed out distantly.

"Yes, but there is younger vampires than you. Why can't they fight me?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to face him. I_ know_ I will lose that fight.

I waited for him to respond. When he didn't, I started to freak. I was having flash backs to the night that Ada kidnapped me. I felt that if I took one wrong step, I might fall off the edge of the world.

_Come on! Focus! Use your senses like he told you_

Easier said than done, but I gave it a try. I closed my eyes since they weren't helping anyway. I sniffed the air and I could faintly smell coffee. _Oliver! Got him!_

Okay, the scent was stronger to my right, but I distantly heard a shuffle to my left. My taste wouldn't help right now so the only thing left to do is to feel.

What could I feel? A idea came to me suddenly. I put my hands out to searching for a wall but then I remembered that I was in the middle of the room. I crouched down, moved the mat aside and placed my hands on the ground. I could feel vibrations coming closer towards me from behind me. I lifted my head and sniffed over my shoulder. Yes! Definitely coming from behind me.

I sighed in faked discouragement and hung my head for more affect. The feet behind me quickened. When they were close enough for me to reach, I jumped up and lunged for him.

Before I could even touch the person, a hand closed around my neck from behind and_ slammed_ me down onto the ground. I tried kicking the attacker but another pair of hand clamped down onto my legs. I sighed and raised my hands in surrender. The lights were switched on.

Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden glare, I saw who my attackers were. Aiden's face was inches from my own while he had one hand gripping my neck and one hand supporting him. Dawn had my feet secured firmly in both hands with a small smile on his face.

Hands clapping to my left drew my eyes away from their faces. Oliver was slowly clapping his hands while walking over to us with a big smirk plastered onto his face.

"Not as bad as I predicted. Though most definitely not good. At all," He said while waving off my guards. Once I was released, I popped up to a standing position.

"What was that about?" I asked while my voice began to rise again.

"That, dear child, was lesson two," Oliver replied while still grinning like an idiot.

"Which is?" I asked. I was growing more irritated with each passing second.

"Don't concentrate on one person. Yes, I saw that you found out where Dawn was, but you didn't consider that there was another. You always have to consider that there is more than there actually is ," He explained.

"But I smelled you. Over there," I said gesturing to my right." Nobody smells like coffee but you."

"But did you also notice that it was faint? You can't always assume that a person is where their scent is. I came down here earlier and made sure my scent was down here. Always follow the strongest scent," he told me as though talking to a child.

"Ugh. Whatever. Now, what? Can I go?" I asked hopefully. Being around Myrnin seemed to be a lot better now.

"Ohhh, no. I told you that you probably wouldn't want to come down here after I was through with you," Oliver said while allowing the evil grin to return. I groaned." Now, let's try that again, shall we? Perhaps pay attention this time, yes?"

_Does it ever end?_

**~*Tiff*~**


	18. A Not So Simple Task

**Chapter 18**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I gratefully arrived at Myrnin's lab. Dawn and Aiden went to the corners and went still where they would most likely remain for the rest of my time here.

Oliver had just given me what seemed like a century of torture, although I was pretty sure it had only been 2 hours. I found Myrnin sitting in one of his favorite chairs reading, of course, with his glasses on.

"You are considerably late," he noted as he flipped to the next page without so much as a glance up.

"Please, Myrnin. Not tonight. Any other night you could complain all you want to...but, please, not tonight," I begged as I sank down onto a comfy chair a short ways from him.

He glanced up at me and smirked.

"Oliver give you a tough time?" he inquired. I nodded my head wearily. He chuckled and set both his book and glasses aside. "Oliver is, indeed, a mysterious individual. Though he most certainly is _not _my favorite person, I do recognize great combat skills when I see it. You are extremely fortunate to learn from him. And you would do well to listen and follow his commands without question. Don't give me that face, Claire. You know I don't like him, but if he is giving you the chance to defend yourself, then I cannot and will not argue."

"Still, he isn't even teaching me how to fight. For the past 2 hours, I was roaming around in the dark trying to fight a person that I didn't know was there," I exclaimed. I didn't like the fact that he was choosing Oliver's side over mine. _Traitor._

"What did he tell you to do?" Myrnin question sound genuinely curious.

"He did a bunch of crazy things that I thought only you were capable of, Myrnin. I mean, craziness is your field after all. He turned out the lights and made me find people in the dark. Oh, and get this...this is the real kicker! _He tied my hands behind_ _my back and kept the lights out_. He said I wasn't using my nose and my ears enough," I said angrily as I thought back to the crazy idea.

~*Flashback*~

_"Okay. I've seen enough. Come here, Claire," Oliver ordered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I cautiously walked over to him. Oliver noticed my hesitation and threw me a glare." Oh, stop it! I'm not going to hurt you. Now, turn around."_

_I raised an eyebrow but turned around knowing that Oliver wouldn't dare do something with my oh-so alert guards not 10 feet away._

_I felt the air around me bristle slightly and then suddenly calm. Before I could asked what he was doing, Oliver had my arms behind my back, in his hands._

_"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled, struggling fiercely all the while Oliver simply ignored me. I felt a rough, thick rope wrap around my wrist tightly. With one final tug, Oliver walked around to look me in the eye._

_"You're using your sense of touch too much. Your ears and your nose is just as important as your eyes and your arms," Oliver explained to me._

_"Really? Are you sure? Because I don't think I can slap you with my ears. Now, untie me before we find out," I growled at him. Oliver just smirked at me._

_"You wanted as teacher and you got one. You don't like the way I teach...quit," Oliver said lazily. _

_I glowered at him because he knew I was in a tough spot. To avoid answering the question, I tested the rope that put me in a _very _uncomfortable position. The ropes weren't budging at all._

_"You know, correct me if I'm wrong, Oliver, but the way these ropes are tied, I'd bet money that you've had practice in tying people up," I challenged while glaring him down._

_He gave me the most creepiest smile I have ever seen._

_"That's neither here nor there, is it, little Claire? Plus, I doubt the stories I could tell you would hardly settle your thoughts about me," Oliver replied darkly. I shut up quickly." Now, if you're done with your survey, I want you to walk around and try to find your guards using only you ears and your nose."_

_Well, this is going to be a fail._

~*End of Flashback*~

I only found Dawn in the end because he wasn't moving unlike Aiden. I absently rubbed my wrist where I could still feel the rope rubbing at my skin.

"Oliver has his reasons for what he does," Myrnin said simply as he got up and walked over to the table that held the statue that helped me run things.

"Yeah, like wasting my time," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Myrnin asked while setting different jars on the table.

"Nothing," I replied innocently as I moved over to stand beside him." What's all this?"

"_This_ is what we're doing today," Myrnin answered. "In these jars is blood from Amelie, Oliver and myself. I am simply going to store some of it into the statue. This way we can use the portals without you. Don't take this the wrong way but I think we would all prefer if we didn't have to come to you every time we simply wished to use the portals."

"Fair enough. Why the statue?"

"Well, without the statue, it is extremely difficult to work anything. After we get done with this, I'll keep this where I kept Ada so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands."

"Could I work the town without the statue?"

"Well, yes but it requires extreme amounts of energy that is uncomfortable to be using all the time. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now, if someone acquires the knowledge of how to work the portals, they _can _work it, just not without you knowing. It will most likely feel as though something is off. A sense of wrong, if you will."

"That is actually really cool. What would happen if Amelie, or any of you use it?"

Myrnin considered this a moment before finally answering.

"I think you might be able to sense it. I could be wrong but I highly doubt I am. Ada was able to sense what was happening at all times. So shall you, I suppose."

Well, that is actually kinda creepy. I'm supposed to be able to know what is happening in Morganville _all the time?_ Yeah, I think that is probably the definition of "creepy".

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pour the blood! The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go home," I told exasperatedly.

"Yes, very well," Myrnin said as he opened the jars.

All of the jars were about a cup size. And the blood was to the brim on all of them. I couldn't imagine giving that much blood. I'd probably die or pass out...one or the other. Neither option is very appealing.

The statue was about 2 feet tall with alchemy symbols covering every inch. Myrnin took the jars of blood and poured half of it down the sides of it. An eerie glow seemed emanate from the statue as the blood glided down the symbols. Then, without warning, the blood disappeared into the statue and the glow stopped. I gaped at the statue and then towards Myrnin, who was smiling like manic. He repeated the same steps with each jar. After leaving the jars half full, he turned to me.

"Please hold out your arms, little one," he asked me gently. After a second of hesitation, I slowly raised my arms. He guided them so they were over the table and then poured what was left of one jar on each of the bracelets that were locked around my wrists. And just like the statue, the thick liquid was sucked into my bracelet.

The glow that had once emanated from the statue was now coming from the objects clinging to both of my wrists. It grew unbearably hot after a few seconds. When I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped and became oddly cold. Once again, Myrnin repeated the cycle twice more. After he had set the last jar onto the table, he clapped his hands together and beamed at me.

"There! All done. Now, wasn't that simple?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that the "simple" task had left my arms feeling like I had just dumped a gallon of acid on them.

"Oh, yeah. Only if you can translate 'simple' into meaning 'extremely painful!" I huffed angrily. I sat down in the chair that I had occupied not 10 minutes ago and leaned back as far as I could.

"Oh, come now, little bird. I have told you many times before 'Life is pain'. It would be best to accept it now," he scolded me as he took his favorite armchair once more.

" Yeah, well, life may be pain but, then again, what is life as long as you're stuck inside a single town..._forever_," I mumbled. The concept of staying in Morganville forever had occurred to me the night I watched Morley leave, and, now that I've seen his side, I can't help but agree with him every step of the way.

Myrnin frowned at my statement. He seemed to have been hoping that I wouldn't see it like that. _Yeah,_ _well, I do...so get over it._

"Oh, come now, child, it is not as bad as it may seem," he soothed me gently.

"Oh, come _on_, Myrnin! Don't tell that not _once_ have you ever thought about escaping because you couldn't stand it anymore." I reasoned desperately. If I could convince him, I might have a chance in convincing Amelie.

"I will confess that I have thought of it many times, but it all comes down to whether or not you are loyal to Amelie. I happen to be very loyal to her and since I am, that means so are you," Myrnin said harshly. Apparently, he didn't like me questioning Amelie. Too bad for him.

"How am I loyal to her if you are? We're completely separate people...vampires...whatever," I insisted angrily. Myrnin gave me a sad yet creepy smile that was highly uncomfortable.

"I am your maker, Claire. You are bound to me for as long as I live. If you left, I could find you so easily that your efforts would hardly be worth it. So I suggest you don't even attempt such a fools quest," he warned seriously.

I sighed and gave up. I had forgotten that I was a living (figuratively) GPS system. I couldn't leave my friends anyways.

We sat in silence for quite a while. I was studying my bracelets where there was not one drop of blood from the "simple task" that Myrnin had preformed. As I thought about the horrid experiment, a question was brought to mind.

"Hey, Myrnin?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice muffled since he practically had his head buried in a rather large book.

"Those jars of blood? There was a_ lot_ of blood. How can you lose that much? Surely you would die, wouldn't you?" I questioned reasonably.

"One of the many advantages of being as old as I am. The oldest of the vampires can lose massive amounts of blood because we heal so quickly. Younger vampires, such as yourself, can't lose as much, however. You don't have centuries of blood backed up in your system to help heal your wound quick enough. The blood is what helps you heal. To put it quite bluntly, if you don't have blood in your system, you won't heal and, ultimately, die. That is why it is suggested for young vampires to not turn humans. Too risky," Myrnin explained while flipping extremely fast through his book. He didn't even look up as he explained.

"Good to know," I mumbled sarcastically.

"It _is_ good to know! I don't want something to happen to you, little Claire. If something happened to you while you were human, I could've turned you into a vampire. Now that you are a vampire, this is as far as you can go. Your last and _final_ life. I would like it be long one," Myrnin told me seriously. He had set his book aside and now had his head on top of his folded hands while his elbows were propped up on the arms of the chair.

"I know, Myrnin. I was _kidding_. Haven't you ever heard of a joke?" I told his as I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing to joke about!" Myrnin exclaimed loudly, making me jumped in my chair. Once he saw I was frightened, he calmed down immediately. "I apologize. I just don't want something to happen to you. The mere thought is enough to make me squirm. Promise me you will take care of yourself?"

"Unless I absolutely have to do something stupid, I promise to take care of myself," I vowed while looking him in the eye.

He considered the condition and nodded. He got up and placed a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him to see his eyes. They were solemn and serious. He wasn't joking when he said he didn't want anything to happen to me. I gave him a smile of reassurance, which he returned with his broken smile.

"Now, I presume you are quite exhausted, yes?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled as he planted another kiss on my head. "Then go home. Get some rest. I'm sure Oliver is not done with making a nuisance out of himself so I'll let you off easy today, but only today."

"Oh, thank you, Myrnin. I really appreciate this!" I said excitedly. I grabbed my jacket and gave Myrnin a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Aren't you going to open a portal?" Myrnin asked, confused as I started to head towards his door.

"No, not tonight. I feel like walking. You know, work out some of my thoughts," I told him.

"Oh, okay. Be careful. I'll ask Michael if he sees blood on your shirt again if I need to," he warned. I just laughed and left with my guards keeping a safe distance.

I breathed in the night air as I suddenly felt at peace. The night always seemed have that affect on me. I began walking when I could distantly feel eyes staring into the back of my head.

"Weird," I mumbled to myself.

"What it is?" Aiden piped in.

I whirled around to find nothing and no one. I searched for a few my minutes before I turned around.

"Nothing is, I guess," I replied vaguely as I set off on my blissful walk.

**Unknown POV**

Such a stupid girl! She should know better than to walk at night in Morganville of all places. Only a foolish child would be able to skipped right over where I was sitting.

I replayed the entire conversation that I had just heard from that fools lab. It was the exact information that I needed. The whole town will pay for what they did. And I will have front row seats to see it all. I can't wait to see the city burn. To see the townspeople flee before the sight of which they will soon witness.

That girl, Claire, just needed to be taken care of first and foremost, though. I can't do anything with that insufferable girl always in the middle of everything that doesn't involve her.

She thought that she had just had pain just a few minutes ago. HA!

She doesn't even know the meaning of the word pain.

Not yet at least.

**~*Tiff*~**


	19. I Thought It Couldn't Get Worse

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

The two weeks that followed my changed came and went. I was trained by Oliver and taught by Myrnin. When I wasn't training or learning, I was either at the Glass House or at my parents house. I felt like I owed it to them to see them every chance I got.

With the exception of Michael, I finally realized that one day, they would all die and I wouldn't. I always knew that my parents would die before me, but now I knew that Shane and Eve would too...and_ that_ was unnerving. I wasted countless days of sleep, just thinking of how I would cope with the knowledge and I always came up with the sense of dread and loneliness. After thinking so hard about the doomed fate of my friends, I came up with a simple solution: _Deal with it later_. I just needed to spend what time I had with them as much as I could. Take one step at a time.

I never expressed my troubled thoughts to anyone, not even Shane. I just kept up the wall that I had finally nailed down to a T. The wall that covered my eyes and face constantly. My infinite poke face, as I liked to call it.

I was, currently, sitting in the kitchen with my guards, John and Shade. I quietly sipped a bottle of blood as I laughed to myself while I read a book on " proper" etiquette. Myrnin had given it to me in hopes of swaying my rambunctious behavior. I personally thought the book was completely outdated and utterly absurd. It looked older than something my great-grandparents would've read! I snorted out loud when I read:

_"_ _All terms of conflict must be settled in a __civilized __manner. Any notion of violence is immediately considered un-civilized. If a un-civilized individual approaches you with the indication of starting violence, the rational response is the walk away."_

_I know for a fact that if someone is going to try and fight me, my rational response is to shove my boot up their_-.

The shrill ring of the house phone jolted me from my thoughts. I rushed to phone in a way that would've probably made me look like a blur. I answered it before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?"

"Yes, little one, it's me," Myrnin's voice traveled through the receiver. He sounded a little agitated.

"Myrnin? What are you doing up?" I asked. It was still a little more than an hour till sundown and Myrnin liked his sleep.

"Well, it seems that I cannot teach you this upcoming week, little bird. Something else is in need of addressing to," Myrnin explained thoroughly distant. He sounded like he did when he was sick.

"Myrnin, are you okay? You sound as if you're sick again," I said while I fidgeted with worry.

"Oh, yes, little bird! I am quite alright. I just think it would be best if you focus on your training with Oliver," Myrnin soothed. I groaned aloud when he said I needed to spend more time with Oliver. These past weeks have been killer.

"Alright, fine. Just call me when you want to share what is so important that you have feed me to the dogs," I whined, feeling suddenly childish.

"Don't whine! Now, I want you to hand the phone to John, please. I will inform you when we can resume our lessons," Myrnin informed. I was extremely confused about his request but nonetheless handed the phone to John. His eyes were the only thing that showed his confusion but he accepted the phone without protest.

I groaned and went to the living room to think about why on Earth Myrnin would cancel our lessons and tell me to spend even more time with Oliver! Oliver's lessons were like training for the Olympics.

He was attempting to teach me how to dodge attacks, which I could do just fine... until he strapped massive amounts of weights to my arms and legs. I absently rubbed my arms as I remembered the lessons of agony.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_As I walked into the training room, the table that had once been to the side was now next to the mat that I trained on. It held a bunch of weight that were packed into these black leather material that metal latches on the side. Of course, at the time, I had no idea that is was a weight. If I had, I would have never stayed in the room._

_"Umm, Oliver?" I called as I took a closer look at these foreign objects._

_"Ah, I see you found the objects we will be training with today," Oliver observed as he walked in with a strange smile on his face._

_"Uh, yes. What are they exactly?" I asked warily as I trailed my fingers across them._

_" You will see," was all Oliver said as he made his way to the table. He picked up one of the larger weights and gestured for my guards to come closer. _

_"Hold your out arms out, Claire," Oliver ordered as he brought the weight over that he held with the upmost ease. _

_When I hesitated, Oliver sighed and signaled my guards. John and Shade walked over, picked up my arms and held them at full length. Oliver wrapped it all the around my arm and latched it. It almost covered my whole forearm. Oliver went back to the table and brought back its twin. He repeated the step to the other arm. The guards still had a hold of my arms so I still didn't understand._

_"Okay? What now?" I asked, completely confused at his actions. Oliver allowed a full smile to stretch across his face._

_"Now, John, Shade...let go," Oliver ordered them. They looked at each other but dropped my arms._

_As soon as they let go, I let out a grunt and fell to the ground._ _**They are so freakin' heavy!**__ I tried to get up and failed miserably._

_"What in the world is this about?" I screeched as I was finally able to stand on my own two feet without falling._

_"Well, it will help you in two categories: your strength and your swiftness. Once you are able to lift up your arms without much effort, you will, obviously, be stronger. Then, I want you to try and dodge and/or block my attacks with the weights on. If you can move swiftly __**with**__ the weights, think of what you could do without them," Oliver explained while leaning against the table with his arms crossed._

_"Okay, this is ridiculous. This is __**so**__ not going to work, "I whined to deaf ears apparently because Oliver just continued to stare at me. "Okay, fine don't listen to common sense. Just don't say I didn't tell you so. Now, can you __**please**__ take some of this weight off. My arms are about to rip out of my sockets."_

_"No," Oliver said simply."Now, I suggest you get started on lifting. The sooner, the better."_

~*_**End of Flashback*~**_

After about a week, I was finally able to block his moves and dodge them with the weights. It. Was. Not. Easy. And it hurt like crazy. But I was finally able to do it after many hours of falling over and sore muscles. I just wanted to know when we started fighting. That was the point of training...wasn't it?

Shade came out of the kitchen and walked over to where John had made his stand in the corner. Now, that I had gotten used to them, I barely noticed what they did or where they go. They had a hushed conversation that I didn't bother to listen to. I knew that if Myrnin wanted to tell me something, he would, and if he didn't, then had a _very _good reason.

I sighed and tried to find a way out of my boredom. Both Shane and Eve were working night shifts and Michael was still asleep since he spent most of his night and some of the morning playing his guitar. I knew this because it was his heavenly music that soothed me to sleep last night.

I remembered that Oliver said that he would have something new for me today and I instantly knew that I most likely wouldn't like it. Might as well get a head start.

I sighed deeply and got up. I went up stairs and grabbed a loose pair of grey sweat pants and a red top. I quickly changed and headed back down stairs where I slipped on some gold and black Pumas. I absently opened a portal while I gestured for my guards. I stepped through the portal and into City Hall.

I always opened portals toward the entrance because the back part of the building is vampire central and it would be weird to suddenly show up in the middle of the wall. Plus, it gives me time to prepare myself for the a-hole that is supposed to be my instructor.

As always, when I walked through the building, people turned and looked my way. It wasn't nearly as many people as it had been 2 weeks ago, but still people looked at me with curiosity and confusion. To them, I had been the human teenager that was always in trouble in some way fashion or form and then, one day, I was suddenly a vampire with weird jewelry and vampire bodyguards. I can see how it's confusing. I ignored the stares to the best of my ability and continued my walk towards the torture room.

Once I got there, I walked over towards the table and picked up the weight easily. It still shocked me to the core that I could pick this up almost effortlessly. I began lifting them up one at a time and making sure my muscles could take it. The tissue in my arms, surprisingly, didn't complain. I heard very faint movement behind me and I whirled around to look.

Oliver stood the with his hands clasped behind his back, along with a smug smile stretched across his face.

"So...is your muscles hurting?" Oliver inquired mockingly, knowing that they didn't. I smirked and set down the weights so I could cross my arms and look at him.

"Alright. What do you want me to say? That you were right? Fine. Yes, Oliver, the weights helped my strength," I growled, not happy that I have to submit to him.

"Thank you. I told you that it would work," Oliver sneered cockily as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, just so you know, you weren't right, okay? The weights might not have worked and I would've been the same as I was before. You're not right all the time, you know. You get lucky. And this time, you just got lucky" I continued to growled at him. Oliver thought about it for a second

"I get lucky a lot," Oliver replied after his brief deliberation. I rolled my eyes at his snarky attitude.

"Okay, what are we going to do today? You said you had something new..." I trailed off hoping he would fill in the blank.

"Yes, I did," he said as he walked over to the table and got two of the smaller weights. "One of the other main keys in fighting is balance. If you can't stand up straight, then you can't fight."

"Okay?" I asked more than said. Oliver noticed and smirked.

"Do a handstand. Now," he ordered, now completely serious.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a _scientist,_ not a gymnast, in case that escaped your notice," I informed his misguided mind.

"Be that as it may, all vampires are, by nature, flexible," he told me in his "superior" tone.

"Vampires are also, 'by nature', killers, but you don't see me going around having a killing spree," I said, copying his tone almost exactly. I smirked as Oliver frowned.

"Cute. Very cute. Just do it or at least_ try_," Oliver demanded wearily, already growing impatient.

I sighed but nonetheless did a perfect handstand. After a second of steadying myself, I felt a hands grip both of my ankles. I couldn't turn to see but I knew it was John and Shade. I didn't question what they were doing but I soon felt weights being strapped to my ankles.

_Oh...__**crap**__!_

"Oh my God, Oliver, don't you-"I threatened as the hands suddenly let go. I went down and landed on my belly, completely out of breath.

"-dare, "I wheezed as I struggled to breath. Once I was vertical, I glared at Oliver, who was out right smiling at the fact that he just made me look like an idiot.

"Care to explain?" I snarled at him.

"These weights are a little bit heavier than the other ones. Just like before, when you can handle them both, I will make you wear a heavier weight on one leg, while doing a hand stand. That way, you will learn how to balance out your body weight. Balancing out on your hands is harder than on your feet. So if you can balance on your hands-" Oliver explained cockily.

"I can balance on my feet, yeah, yeah, I got it," I interrupted rudely, only to earn a cold glare from Oliver.

"Handstand! Now!"Oliver ordered angrily.

I rolled my eyes just before doing a handstand. The weights made it so much harder than last time. After several tries, and some yelling from Oliver, I managed a solid hand stand.

"Okay, how long do I stay like this?" I inquired.

"30 minutes," Oliver replied calmly from his perch next to the wall.

"What? Oliver, I can't stay like this that long," I screeched as I felt myself waver as I lost concentration. I steadied myself moments later, thankfully.

"You can, and you will," Oliver replied coldly as he opened a book. I growled and mumbled a steady stream of profanities under my breath, which I'm sure Oliver heard but didn't bother to comment on.

_~*30 minutes Later*~_

"Okay, you can relax for a minute," Oliver called as he flipped another page of his book. I sighed in relief as I flopped down onto the mat.

My arms ached and my legs were stiff from stay locked up for so long. I just stayed laying down onto the mat and just stared at the ceiling. After what seemed only seconds, I heard Oliver call me over. I groaned, but made my way over to him wearily. It was difficult to pick up my legs since I didn't have the sense to take off the stupid things.

"Take those off and put this one on your right leg," Oliver ordered as he tossed me a weight. I caught only to stumble from the impact of the weight.

"Ouch! God, not so hard!" I growled at the heartless man before me. He shook his head and leaned against the table once more. I grumbled underneath my breath but did as I was told.

"Now, do a handstand while keeping your left leg in the air and your right leg bent," Oliver demanded. I glared at him but reluctantly did it as I was told. It was extremely hard! Having my right leg being bent while it had a weight on was extremely frustrating. I was constantly adjusting my hands to make sure I stayed upright.

"Stay like that for-" Oliver began as he made his way towards the wall again.

"Let me guess, 30 minutes?" I growled as coldly as I possibly could.

"Ah, who's the mind reader now?" Oliver mocked as he picked up his book. I rolled my eyes as he brought back the conversation we had the day after I was turned.

_~*Another Agonizing 30 Minutes Later*~_

"Stop," Oliver ordered, a order I happily gave into. I plopped down, and this time, I took off the damned weight and threw it across the room thinking that Oliver would finally allow me to leave for the night.

Oh, how I wish I was right.

"I don't know why you did that. Now, you have to go and get it," Oliver scolded.

"WHAT?" I screamed as loudly I possibly could.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Claire, when I was trained to fight, I trained outside, and all night, and sometimes during the day. You have it made. The _only_ reason you don't train outside is because Myrnin forbids you to. My creator would have _never_ allowed that," Oliver said coldly.

"Because Bishop is the devil's of the son!" I yelled, now remembering the video Kim had made of Oliver. Distantly in the back of my mind, I knew this was a subject that didn't need to be touched, but my temper was already flaring.

"Claire, I am here to teach you, not to please your needs. Now, go and pick up that weight and put it on your left leg. Now! "Oliver ordered in a voice that was dangerously low.

"You know what? NO! You're right! You _are_ here to teach me! So teach me! I have not learned a single thing that can defend me from someone who wants to kill me! You're not doing your job! And since you aren't, I refuse to do this crap anymore! Let me know when you want to get serious instead of wasting my time," I told him, making sure that voice was so cold that I was surprised that the atmosphere didn't drop a couple of degrees . I turned and opened a portal to a random place and stepped through, not even waiting for my guards. I shut it before they even had a chance to even get near it.

I was inside a closed clothing shop that I knew I had never been in before. I could feel someone trying to open my portal once more but they weren't going to get through any time soon.

Once I had left the clothing shop, I did what I always do when I get upset, and took a walk.

After thinking and pondering, I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere unless I get to where Shane was. I was about to open portal to my house when something dropped on me from overhead.

I fell to the ground with a grunt and felt someone roll me over and sit on my stomach. I looked up to see Pennywell grinning like a manic that escaped from a mental institution. He put his hands over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I was so confused. _What did he want?_

He took out a bottle of something and took both of my hands in one of his. He opened the bottle and dumped contents onto my hands and my wrists. The way he had positioned himself on top of me I couldn't really see what he was pouring. I suddenly felt searing pain and I cried out only to hear Pennywell chuckle madly at it. His laugh incensed me. I began struggling and kicking as hard as I could. He only laughed harder at my failed attempt to get away. Soon the burning went away and I was left only to feel Pennywell's body mass pressing against diaphragm.

"Sweet dreams, little Claire. See you soon," he cooed to me softly.

The last thing I remember was his fist flying towards my face and then I was swept away into the black abyss.

**~*Tiff*~ **


	20. Nothing But Pain

**Chapter 20**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

**WARNING: Dark Themes**

My head was throbbing so hard that I thought it would split open any minute. For a minute, all I could register what was happening was _boom boom boom_!Since it was inside my head, I couldn't cover my ears to protect myself from the constant sound.

As my senses recovered, I could feel myself on a warm ground. Not the floor, but solid ground. There was a smell of rotten wood and decay. I faintly heard a voice speaking to someone. Only bits and pieces of the conversation came through the racket inside head. Even though I was awake, my instinct told me to keep quiet. I, now, knew better than to fight my gut.

"Why...she...useless," argued one disturbingly familiar voice. _Pennywell._

I felt rather than heard his footsteps. I could hear dirt crunching under his body weight as he lazily made his way towards me. He stopped not 2 feet away from me. I forced myself to remain relaxed as I could feel his gaze bore into the side of my head.

"I still do not understand the reason why we must keep her," he continued angrily. "She has nothing of value. She couldn't even fight properly."

That got me mad. My breathing hitched a notch as he laughed at me. I knew that they would hear, so I decided to make my move.

My eyes snapped open and I swung my legs around to sweep his feet out from under him. I succeed quite well. He grunted and fell to the ground. I brought my elbow down straight down onto his nose . I swiftly stood up, now completely thankful for Oliver's lessons in swiftness. I kicked as hard as could in his ribs. I felt a smirk make its way onto my face as he howled in pain. I was about to kick him again as I felt someone grab me by my shirt. I snarled as viciously as I possibly could. The person man-handling me, however, didn't seem bothered at all with my protests. I was picked up into the air and _thrown _onto the ground.

Every breath I thought I owned was forced out of me violently. I ignored the pain that coursed through my body and made a move to get up. I didn't get a foot off the ground before my face was forced into the dirt. I would've cried out but, then again, I couldn't even breathe.

The rough pair hands had both of my hands in one of theirs and one hand in my hair. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I desperately attempted to fight off the pain that racked my body. The only thing the tears did was make dirt stick to my face. Once I finally had enough air, I couldn't hold in the whimpers that passed through my teeth.

"Aw, what is wrong, my child? I dearly hope I wasn't too rough," the man asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"No, you weren't. I don't think I'll be able to say the same when I watch you burn, though," I snarled viciously, though it was difficult because I practically inhaled a handful of dirt. I may be in pain but this guy was ticking me off. I could feel my eyes burn not only from the pain but from the crimson color that consumed my cornea.

My face was shoved even harder into the dirt as I made my smart-aleck remark.

"Now, Claire, that is no way to talk to your former Lord," the man chastised.

"What are you talking about?" I growled viciously, hating the fact that this man was talking in riddles.

I heard him chuckled as he roughly turned my head to the left so my cheek was on the ground. The man bent down and showed me his face. _Bishop._

"How did you get out?" I whispered, now scared to death. Bishop was really the only one that could make me shake in my boots. He bent down to my ear and pulled me closer when I flinched away.

"Anything is possible with a little help, my child," he whispered cruelly in my ear. When he pulled back, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"But...you're supposed to be crazy," I breathed breathlessly. I still did not want to believe that the one man that had almost completely destroyed Morganville was now on the loose.

"That witch of yours keeps a rather large supply of the antidote in his lab. The fool," Pennywell sneered from behind me. I would've turned if Bishop didn't have a death grip on my hair.

"You...you went into Myrnin's lab?" I screeched. Myrnin never leaves his lab unless it was absolutely necessary. He had to be there when they went in. And Myrnin would have never let them get away without a fight. A fight that he could lose.

" We did no harm your precious witch, you stupid familiar. He would then know to keep a watch on Mr. Bishop. We are not that ignorant, " Pennywell reassured reluctantly, as though he really wanted to pick a fight with Myrnin.

"Well, apparently, you are. You seriously think that you can just get away with this in Morganville? As soon as they see you're missing, they will turn this town upside down in order to find you," I informed them confidently.

"You are correct. That is why we are not in Morganville," Bishop said cruelly.

"W-What?"

"We. Are. Not. In. Morgan. Ville" Pennywell said slowly as though I was stupid.

"That's not possible," I said in disbelief.

"Quite possible, as it turns out. We are, currently, outside the town's limits," Bishop said.

"No! It isn't possible, I would know-" I began, somewhat hysterically.

"If a person crossed the town's limits, yes, indeed. We passed the town's limits while you were...unaware. What happens outside the town is nothing you can prevent," Bishop correct coolly, clearly enjoying my distraught state. He chuckled and threw me across the room, where I landed on a table that collapsed underneath the sudden weight.

"They have other ways," I choked out. I put my hand to my head to feel blood, and, to my dismay, a wound that wasn't closing. "They can track you through other means. They will know that you left even without me there to tell them."

" How, might I ask? Is it through that?" Pennywell drawled as he pointed to a table not far from where Bishop stood.

On the table was none other than the statue that ran Morganville. The statue that kept vampires such as Bishop within its walls. The statue that was suppose to alert Myrnin if someone crossed the boundaries. And it could still do that, only...right now, it couldn't alert anyone useful, like say,_ Amelie_!

"How did you get that?" I asked boldly even though my heart felt as though it was about to drop out of my butt.

"Quite simple. I simply followed you around and listened to your infernal conversations. You eventually lead me to it, even if you did not intend to," Pennywell laughed.

"My guards would've known if a lunatic was following me," I argued though they both heard the tremble in my voice.

"Those pathetic excuses of man? Those imbeciles wouldn't know a threat if it walked right up to them with a samurai sword," Bishop scoffed.

"Then again, you didn't help them by using every chance you received to run away, now did you?" Pennywell laughed. "Even so, they couldn't have stopped me from stealing the statue. I just simply took when neither you or the fool was around. Why did you think Myrnin wanted you to learn more from Oliver? He found out about the statue being missing and he feared for your life...as he should have."

This is just getting better, now isn't it?

"Fine. You've done enough gloating. Now, if you're going to kill me, do it," I growled as I felt my eyes blaze once more.

Bishop just chuckled in amusement.

"I don't think so. If I recall correctly, I believe I told you that I would make you and your town learn not to taunt and toy with me. This is simply the beginning," Bishop growled seriously, all traces of mocking gone. He nodded to Pennywell before the freak of nature moved towards me.

I scrambled up, ignoring the now faint pain in my body. He smirked and made a grab for me, which I avoided quite easily. He tried to grab my throat but I ducked and moved so I was behind him. The grabbing and ducking went on for a while before amazingly strong hands wrapped around my waist. I immediately knew that it was Bishop. As I struggled, he chuckled and squeezed my waist extremely tight.

I screamed bloody murder.

It felt like someone was trying to snap my spine in half. I struggled but every movement I made seemed pointless because it only hurt me and it didn't make Bishop loosen up a bit, much less let me go.

I saw Pennywell smile as he slipped on gloves and began walking towards the corner of the room. Bishop practically dragged me towards the corner as I kicked and screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. I then saw why Pennywell's sadistic smile had made an appearance.

In the corner was a shackle hanging from each wall. They were _silver_ shackles. They were low enough that you wouldn't be able to get up farther than your knees. They were able to be locked by a pad lock or a thick pin.

Once I saw this, my heart sunk even lower than before. My screams in protest suddenly forgotten. They were going to chain me to the wall with silver shackles. Silver! The thought of the pain flashed through my mind as I increased my struggles against a person that I knew would never let me go.

Bishop forced me to the ground effortlessly, as though he has done this one too many times. _Of course_ _he has, he's the most evil vampire on the planet._ He pushed up my bracelets that connected me to the now useless statue. Once the bracelets were up far enough, Pennywell wrapped the shackles around my arms and put in a thick silver pin that had to be taken out with force.

The moment the silver hit my skin, I resumed my ear piercing screams. It was like holding an open flame to each of my wrists. I could literally feel the skin melting slowly away. I'd bet money that if I stopped screaming, I would be able to hear my skin sizzling. I lifted my arms up to try and relieve the pressure of the shackles. It helped enough to the stop screaming and only leave me whimpering. I heard Bishop chuckle softy and leave the room.

I heard a hollow, menacing laugh. I looked up to see Pennywell almost doubled over in hysterias. When he realized I was looking, he walked over to me and roughly grabbed my chin as he squat down in front of me.

"Do not look at me with such defiance and anger. I told you that one day I would bask in the sounds of hearing your screams. Today and the days following I will be able to hear you scream so loud that your vocal chords will tear," Pennywell sneered maniacally.

"I also believe that I promised you that one day, you would be basking in a tanning bed. I still plan on keeping that promise," I panted breathlessly, but still managed to make sure that he heard the conviction in my voice.

Pennywell's smile disappeared but soon returned just before he got up and left the room. I sighed in relief that my tormentors were finally gone.

However, that relief only lasted for about a second as Pennywell walked back in with something silver in his hand.

I scrambled back as far as I could. Pennywell's smirked as he saw me cower into my corner. When he got close enough, he grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked me forward. I cried out as I felt many hair follicles tear loose. He titled my head back and strapped a silver collar onto my neck. I started screaming once again. Pennywell chuckled and threw me into the corner and left the room once more.

With my hands chained the way that they were, I couldn't touch my neck to take off the collar. I whimpered as the pain didn't cease. I was expecting to pass out any minute from the looks of the blood flowing down my arms and it soaking my shirt.

In order to help me get my mind off the pain, I looked around the room. The room itself was made of thick wood. Like it was made a long time ago. There was a window across from me with heavy drapes covering it. There was the table of which I fell onto and the table that held the statue. That was it apart from the door to my about 15 feet ahead of me and to my left.

I attempted to pull on my restraints but only succeed in gaining more burns. I didn't know what would happen, all I know is that I hope Myrnin really is able to find me.

Hours went by leaving me with nothing to do but to think. After about 3 hours, I knew that my exhaustion was not coming naturally. I was losing blood way too fast. I tried to stay awake but with the pain and the lack of blood, I couldn't fight it any longer.

I was rudely awoken with kick to the face. I cried out as I clutched my nose. _Wait, what? I can move my_ _arms?_ I opened my eyes to see that I was in the middle of the floor with Pennywell hovering over me. I immediately felt the searing pain not only from the collar but from the thirst clawing at my throat. My hands flew to my throat. I searched around for the clasp, ignoring the pain of touching the silver. When I found it, a new pain formed across my face. I yelped and caressed the burning cheek as I glared up at Pennywell.

"You invented the saying 'Chivalry is dead', didn't you?" I sneered, only to get slapped once again. Sick of dealing with this man (if you could call him that), I turned to Bishop, who was leaning against the door. "What do you want now? Come to see if you can get more entertainment out me?"

"As much as I am sure Mr. Pennywell would love to hear your screams, that is not particularly why we are here. You must be thirsty, am I correct?" Bishop began sweetly though you could see the cruelness dwelling in his eyes.

I remained silent, not wanting to admit he was more that correct. My throat was on _fire_.

"He asked you a question!" Pennywell snarled as he went for my hair again. I bit my lip, not wanting to cry like my mind was telling me to. If I was going to die, then d$mn it, I was going to die with some pride.

"So what if I am? I know for fact you're not about to hand out a blood bag," I challenged him. His lips twitched upwards a faction.

"No, you are quite correct. Wait here," he replied softly as he left. _Like I have a choice!_

Pennywell made no move to loosen his hold and I made no move the _make _him loosen up. I looked up at him to see him staring at the door in apprehension. This. Is. _Not_. Good. Mere seconds after I had that depressing though, I heard screaming and yelling. I turned my head towards the door as much as Pennywell allowed me to.

Bishop burst through the door and threw two disheveled looking humans not 5 feet from where I kneeled. One man and one woman. Both were coughing and sputtering from the dust. I heard pants from one and sobbing and whimpering from the other. Their clothes were dirty and blood splattered. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blood spots that covered their bodies. All of a sudden, nothing in the room mattered but them.

I could hear their hearts beats, panicked and frenzied. Their blood rushing through their veins, most likely giving them a adrenaline rush from out of this world. From what I could see, their faces were flushed from the heat. I could practically smell their perspiration emitting from both of them. The heat from their fragile bodies was overwhelming.

_So warm. So juicy. So...mouthwatering!_

My eyes blazed and my pointed teeth made themselves know.

"Enjoy," Bishop whispered softy.

Pennywell's hand released my hair.

And I lunged for the neck of the man and sunk my teeth in the flabby flesh.

I drank the heavenly liquid and moaned as it trickled down my throat. Nothing existed besides me and the person providing my food source. Nothing. Not even the screams from the woman as she beated on my back, a weak attempt to free me from the man.

When the source was almost dry, my senses came just in time to hear the pleading of my victim.

"Claire. Stop. Please," my dad pleaded weakly as his life was drained from him.

**~*Tiff*~**


	21. Please, Just Come Back

**Chapter 21**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

**WARNING: Character(s) Death!**

Blink.

Breathe.

Blink.

Sob.

"Dad?" I croaked.

He didn't move.

"Daddy?"

His eyes were staring at the ceiling, glazed over and blank.

The love that he frequently told me he had for me was gone.

Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth.

"Dad. Please," I cried as I clutched at his shirt tightly in my balled fists." I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything, just...please...come back! Come back!"

I was now aware of the heavy water flow coming from my eyes. The dam has broken, and anyone who looked at me knew it wouldn't stop anytime soon. That much was fact.

The walls of my dignity were coming down like the Berlin Wall. I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to keep a hold of my composure much longer.

I felt a presence lean over my right shoulder. I was too busy drowning in my sorrow to care.

"You can cry all you wish, child. He. Is. Dead. And you made him that way," Bishop whispered so closely that his breathe tickled my neck.

That did it.

I lashed out and turned as much I possibly could and punch him with all my might. He simply laughed and caught my right hand with his left as I drew back to hit him again. He spun me around effortlessly and grabbed my left with his right so that my arms were crisscrossed. I struggled for about two seconds before I stopped and resigned to the fact that he was, indeed, incredibly stronger than me.

He chuckled in victory and once again lowered his head to my ear.

"I am merely stating the facts, my child. The fault is yours if you are not competent to contain your thirst," he leered, clearly finding the whole situation quite amusing.

"You did this! _You_ captured them! _You_ dragged them here! _You_ put them in this situation, not me!" I yelled through my tears as I resumed my violent kicking. He tightened his grip, resulting in me crying out and stopped kicking in hopes of preventing any further pain.

"Be that as it may, _I_ did not drain them of the very source that keeps their fragile bodies working. That was all you, child," Bishop happily informed me.

Oh, God.

He's right.

I killed my father. I killed the very person I promised that I would protect. I remembered the vow I made in perfect clarity.

_"Dad, don't worry. I take care me and my own. That means you and mom as well. I protect you guys more than myself. I know you don't like that but it's truth. This way, I'm more powerful and can protect you guys better," I informed him. I saw him frown at the fact that_I _was the one protecting_ him_._

_"Claire Danvers, don't you do that! You look at for you and your friends. Your mother and I can take care of ourselves. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to protect us, Claire. __Promise me,"__ my father said sternly. The parental ring working its way into his voice. I met his sharp gaze head on._

_"I'm not going to make a promise that I know I won't keep," I told him simply. His gaze hardened greatly. I didn't turn away in the slightest. He sighed at me and shook his head._

_"My God, you are a stubborn woman," he grumbled as he kissed me on the forehead. I laughed at his complaining._

_"I will make you one promise, though. I promise to keep you guys safe." _

"No! I'm sorry! Mom, I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean to! Please! Please, Mom, _please _forgive me! I'm sorry!" I screamed at my cowering mother as she cried over my father's body.

"I don't think she accepts you sniveling apology," Pennywell laughed as he grabbed my mother by her hair.

"NO! Leave her alone! Let her go!" I screamed as I fought against Bishop. He sighed and dragged me towards my corner. I started screaming again as soon as I realized where he was forcing me to.

After receiving only minor burns from the silver, Bishop had me chained to the wall once more. I tugged against the chains before losing the strength to fight any more.

I wasn't aware such pain could exist before however long I have been here.

It seems like it's been forever.

"Now, Claire, do you wish to finish off you parents?" Pennywell taunted as held onto my struggling mother.

I turned my head away knowing that I was helpless. My father was dead. My mother is going to die within the next few minutes, with or without my help. And, if I possessed any luck, I would follow soon after.

"I asked you a question!" Pennywell sneered. I heard a smack and my mother's cry follow soon after. I turned my head toward the torturous scene before me. Pennywell smirked and gripped my mom's dark hair tighter.

I don't know what happened but something in that vicious and merciless smirk set me off. The heartless vampire within me was awoken in a frenzy. My eyes grew unbearably hot and blood pooled my mouth as my fangs shot from my gums. I pulled my lip back over my teeth and a deep growl ripped from my vocal cords. I saw Pennywell's smirk fade and was replaced by an irritated scowl.

"If you are going to kill me and my family, I suggest you get it over with. You will get no more entertainment from me," I growled dangerously.

"If you wish to put your mother through pain than necessary, so be it," Bishop concluded coolly. "Pennywell, go and hold her, make sure she sees everything. I won't have my students failing their lesson.**(1)**"

Pennywell sauntered over to me and held my head, careful to avoid the burning collar that wrapped tightly around my throat. He made sure that I stared directly at Bishop, who smiled as soon as he saw my infuriated eyes turn towards him.

"Good. Now, that I have your undivided attention...," he trailed off as he stared down at my mom like a lion would look at his prey.

He squatted down in from of her while she held completely still, frozen with fear. He gingerly move the hair that had fallen out of her tight bun that was now a disheveled mess. He smiled cruelly and suddenly drew back his hand inhumanly fast and racked his nails across her cheek, leaving 3 and half jagged cuts along her cheekbone.

While she writhed on the ground in pain, I yelled incoherent curses at the man that continuously circled my mom. I yanked against the chains but to no avail.

When my mom attempted to get up, Bishop kicked hard in the ribs. A ear piercing scream from the woman on the ground following a sickening crunch that resounded the room.

"God! Why are you doing this! What do you want!" I screeched as the water works started again.

Bishop, completely engrossed in his game, stared at my mother before realizing that I was speaking to him. A strange smile worked its way onto the ancients face. He walked over and towered over me like the Eiffel Tower.

"Why, you ask? Well, for more reasons that one. Though, I might as well go over one reason while I have you at my mercy," he drawled lazily, as though not moments before he was kicking in a innocents woman's bones.

I said nothing, only glared up at him through my hazy vision. The outline of my vision was covered by a hazy red. Whether it was because I was insanely thirsty, or because I was absolutely livid, I didn't know.

"You are very close to politics and on-goings of Morganville, are you not?" Bishop began deviously.

"You could so," I replied.

"Well, since I_ do_ say so, I would like some information. Very precise information, if you will."

"I don't know a lot about Morganville. You're already wasting your time. I've only been a vampire for 2 weeks, as I'm sure you lap dog has informed you," I growled. Bishop slapped me.

"Do _not_ be disrespect me! Nothing good will come of it, I assure you" Bishop growled darkly before regaining control of himself. " I merely wish to know where Ysandre and _François_ are."

My brain stuttered to a halt.

"Wait, what?"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"So let me get this straight, you're going to torture my mother to death because you want your slut and Franny Boy back?"

Calling Ysandre by her true name only earned me another slap.

"_I will not ask again_!" he roared before calming down once more. " Either tell me the information I ask of you or watch your mother die. Choose quickly and wisely."

I weighed my options of both alternatives. Neither were particularly appealing. I could choose the first one, which would lead to more pain because I most certainly didn't know where they were. I could always lie and say that I did know. He would most likely cause her more pain than he is now when he realizes that I'm lying._ Or_ I could not tell him the information that I don't know and save some of my dignity. Either way, my mother was bound to die. Bishop wasn't known for his kindness. Nor his for his giving nature. This way _if_ I got out of here then I could tell Amelie to guard Franny Boy and Miss Not So Nice .

"Fine. I don't know. So sorry, but I can't help you," I sighed.

I could literally feel the hope seeping out of me with every second that passed.

"I thought I told you to choose wisely," Bishop scolded mockingly.

"I did. I can't tell you information that don't know, idiot. That's as wise as it gets," I retorted.

Bishop smirked and grabbed my mother's arm and twisted. She screamed as the bone broke apart. He didn't stop like he did before, though. Her scream wasn't even finished coming out of her mouth before he stepped on her ankle.

"Is it still as wise as before?" Pennywell taunted in my ear as he held onto my head, forcing me to watch the treacherous scene play out. I tried to pull my head away but the pain that constantly coursed through me fired up again at any movement that I attempted to make. It was like standing in a blazing fire that wasn't going to go out anytime soon.

Bishop continued to put my mother through types of pain that could make Myrnin dropped to his knees and beg for mercy. My mother would've done the same...if she was able to speak around the missing teeth and blood in her mouth. While Bishop had his fun, Pennywell was making his own...whispering in my ear things that would haunt me to the day that I die. I would always act like I didn't hear but I would silently answered his taunts.

"I bet you wish you would've listened, now, don't you?"

_Yes, I do._

"Do you think that she hates you for killing her husband?"

_She probably does._

"I wonder if your father ever imagined that his own daughter would be the one to end his life."

_Probably not. He just trusted the wrong person._

"Look at her eyes. Is that betrayal I see? It doesn't look like she's going to forgive you anytime soon. "

_I don't blame her._

"Oh, look at that. I think she's dying."

_Wait, what?_

It turned out that he was telling the truth. I could hear my mom's heart beating rapidly to keep blood flowing through her system although it was failing miserably. She was on the ground wheezing and making soft whimpering sounds.

There was blood caking the ground around her. It made my throat tickle and itch but I pushed the feeling away and gazed down sadly at my mom. She was mere minutes, if not seconds, away from her death. She could be saved if given the right medical attention, but Pennywell and Bishop didn't seem to feel obligated to go running for the nearest physician. I knew that the woman that gave birth to me was about to die and, yet, I couldn't feel anything but cold and numb. I was shaking from a number of things: pain, thirst, coldness, but I don't think any of the tremors was caused from sadness.

"Claire," a weak, feeble voice broke the montage of thoughts. I looked at my mom as she used the last of her strength to raise her head to look up at me. She swallowed the blood that was in her mouth and spoke again. "It's okay, sweetie. Remember some things never change. No matter what happens. You just need to choose what does and what doesn't."

She lowered her head and gave me a weak smile before her eyes glazed over just like my fathers. She lay not 3 feet away from her dead husband.

Both deaths caused by me. Both lives were taken by a daughter that they gave up everything for. Only to get repaid by being murder in a low down shack far away from any peaceful surroundings. No open sky or shining sun to warm their chilling bodies. Just a wooden ceiling and dirt that caked their open wounds they shouldn't have even gotten if I hadn't made rash decisions.

They wouldn't sit side by side, old and gray, while their grandchildren ran around the front yard, playing pointless games. Never to travel the world they both so desperately craved to do. Never to finish a book that they left open on the coffee table back in Morganville. They would always stay the way they currently were... frozen. Leaving nothing worthy behind except for their unfinished life.

Nothing worthy of their time.

Much less the daughter that killed them both.

**(1) Line from Carpe Corpus. Pg. 106. US Edition. (** not sure if they're the same or different**)**

**~*Tiff*~**


	22. Fairfarren, My Child

**Chapter 22**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I sat in the corner, slumped and defeated, as Bishop and Pennywell were conversing quietly in the other room. Neither of the God forsaken men had felt the need to be courteous enough to remove the bodies of my parents, so they laid on the dirty floor, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. I didn't dare move my eyes away from the sight of my parents, the sight that I had ultimately caused.

My mind began to wonder to Myrnin. Was he looking for me? Would Amelie even allow him to leave if he _did_ know where I was? Even if he did manage to save me, what's the point? Yes, I still have Shane but even Shane cannot erase the guilt that suffocates me. If I was saved, I would have the eternal guilt of my parents death. Not something that I would love to have nagging in the back of my mind constantly.

When I thought I wouldn't be able to take looking at my parents any more, Bishop and Pennywell walked into my room, which I think would soon be my tomb.

"All right. I am giving you one final chance, child. Either tell me my information or you will not live to see 18. It would be such a shame to end your life when it has not even began. Do not force my hand," Bishop offered, revealing his rare merciful side.

He must really want to know where the rest of his crew of miscreants are. Too bad I wouldn't tell them even if I did know.

"I already told. I. Do. Not. _Know_! Why would I you tell you now that my parents are dead?" I questioned.

"Because I asked, and that should be reason enough. Now, tell me what you know," he growled as he strode over to me. He looked like he was about to get violent but at this point I couldn't exert enough energy to care.

The menace in his eyes set off the manic within me. I know that I'm going to die, why not go down with a bang?

"If you knew half the stuff that I know, your fuzzy little head would explode, " I taunted. I laughed and spat in his face. His eyes flashed an unpleasant color and I felt the sting his hand left behind once more.

I gave a quiet yelp before resuming my laughing once again only after spitting out the thick blood that had pooled my mouth. It shocked me that my body was even producing any more of the crimson liquid. What with bleeding from my wrist, my neck and the more frequent slaps and hits, I expected to be completely out by now. Then again, the body laying 7 feet from me begged to defer.

"Very well. I see you have made your decision," Bishop drawled as he slowly paced the other side of the room with his hands clasped behind his back, like a Army General.

I snorted.

"The decision was never mine to make. Had I chose to tell you information that I don't even know, you wouldn't have let me go. You would've killed me, just like you're about to do. Decisions are when you are supposed to have one option better than the other. Each option ended the same way. This option at least allows me to die knowing that you didn't get what you wanted, which is a reward within its self," I informed him.

Bishop did nothing but look at me as though he had just seen me for the first time. Like he never understood why I was so important to Amelie until that moment.

Unfortunately, the look didn't last long enough for me to savor. He wiped it away so he could replace it with an annoyed scowl. He spun around and opened one of the heavy curtains that covered at window that was built directly in front of me, only 6 feet off the ground.

It was daylight outside.

"At about 4 o'clock, the sun will come through this window and burn you to crisp. It is now 3:15. I am not bluffing, my dear child. Have you had any change of heart?" Bishop challenged.

"Fine. Okay, come here and I'll tell you. I don't trust the he/she, so come close," I sighed in fake defeat.

Bishop stupidly walked over close enough to he could hear and bent down at the waist to meet my eye. I leaned up as much as my chains would allow and brought my foot up to his groin with the last of my strength. He grunted and took a moment to gather himself before giving me a look of pure unyielding hatred.

I spit on him once again and slumped against the wall, concentrating on ignoring the pain that seared through every part of my body.

Bishop straightened up, left the room and brought back barb wire, which he used to tie my feet. Normally, I would've been able to ignore the pain and break through the metal quite easily. Now, however, I was weak, tired, in pain and bloodthirsty. My father's blood had already seeped through my open wounds and was either drenching my top or soaking the ground.

The ancient vampire didn't bother with gentleness as he wrapped the spiky material around my ankles as tight as he could get it. I bit back a scream that almost slipped past my lips, instead I whimpered, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hurts, does it? Good," Pennywell laughed from his perch against the wall.

Once Bishop was through, he sighed, satisfied with his work. He knelt down next to me and turned my face to him. I jerked my head away from his large hands only for him to forcefully take my chin and grip it tightly as he made me look at him. He stroked my face in a weird condescending feel to it. As if he pitied me for being ignorant.

"I understand the loyalty. I understand the defiance. I really do. But you are deluding yourself if you think that will save your life. You fight me because that is what you believe is right. You fight me because you are afraid of your dignity being destroyed," he said as he studied my face with menace lurking in the depths of his eyes. He tightened his grip when I tried to look away, causing me to flinch. "I only hope that you remember that it's your dignity that you are protecting when you're burning alive. You will wish that your loyalty was placed elsewhere. And you will realize that defiance is a futile effort. Sadly, by the time you have recounted for your actions, it will all be too late and it's nobody's fault but your own."

He looked at me one more time and stood up. He strode over to the window and opened up the window, even though it would've work fine closed.

He saw my questioning looked and smiled, if you could call that dark, cruel arrangement of facial features a smile.

"That was for good measurement. And this," he continued as he walked over and grabbed the statue." is for insurance."

"Fairferren, my child **(1)**" Bishop smirked, gave me a mock tip of his head and left. Pennywell was full out smiling, not even attempting to hide his joy.

"Looks like _you_ will be the one to basking in the scorching sun. I wish you luck with that. You might even survive if your witch found a way to make vampires immune to the sun. Though I highly doubt that," he laughed as he, too, left me. I listened and distantly heard the heavy bang of a door being slammed.

So that's it.

I was left to my fate of burning in a abandoned shack, staring at my parents bodies. We lived together for 16 years, now we're going to die together in the same place. Questions burned my mind, questions that I had no answers for.

_Would_ Myrnin come?

Would I even _want _to live if I survived?

Would Michael and Eve think of me as killer if I lived?

Would _Shane_?

What would happen if Bishop got a hold of Morganville again?

I sat there thinking of so many questions that I was growing incredibly dizzy. I tried to get my mind off unwanted subjects. So I thought of Shane. I thought of every detail of him. His smell, his eyes, his smile, his laugh...everything. Only the dizziness didn't go away.

The room was swaying like the whole earth was spinning but I was the only thing standing still. Black spots clouded my vision making everything come and go like a TV with a short in its cord . I realized that I was getting tired as my eyes lids grew extremely heavy. It would be so easy to be asleep when the sun came in. I'd technically die in my sleep. I could just close-

_NO!_

I said I was going to go out with a bang, not while I was asleep.

I tugged on the chains, making tears form in my eyes as pain coursed through my body. The pain made the room stop spinning and, thankfully, made me stay awake. I mean, who can sleep when it feels like someone is burning your hand off?

A bright glint caught my eye. I looked up to see the sun slowly but surely inching its way into the room. It was only about 5 inches inside the room but it was enough to make my mind run in frenzy.

_Think, Claire,_ think_! What can you do?_

I looked to the side and saw that the bolt in the wall. The walls wooden and the shack was old. Maybe I could rip the bolts out of the wall if I could get the wood to break.

I drew myself up so that I was sitting on my knees, ignoring the pain as the barb wire dug into my ankles. I thought back to the lessons that Oliver had taught. The blows that my guards made towards me were swift and focused on one central point. If I could hit the same spot over and over, made it'll break. One could only hope.

I breathed in and breathed out before swiftly bringing my arm out as far as it could go, ignoring the pain, I brought it back, slamming my elbow in the wood. I cried out. I was weak and my blows weren't very effective towards the wood. I was in the middle of the desert so there was no rain to make the wood rot. It was just sturdy and solid.

I looked back towards the window to see the sun a good two and a half feet in. I looked back at the wall to see a slight dent in the wood. My elbow was bleeding but I could care less as long as I get out of here.

I continued delivering blows as hard and as swift as I could. Before long I realized that I was just doing one side and I didn't have enough time to do both before the sun came in. The edges of the sun was only about 3 feet from my toe.

I couldn't get away. I was panicking. My breath was coming in short gasps, which did nothing for the frenzy inside my head. I scooted away as far as the wall allowed me. I tried to stand up to save time but only ended up nearly ripping my arms out of my sockets. I tried to breathe deeply to try and calm myself but what with the hot air and the death collar constricting my air way, it was like trying to breathe in space.

My head suddenly went limp. The sun's rays were on my shoes and I could feel the burning, even with the extra layer. The black spots returned and this time I didn't have the will to fight anymore. The sun had made it to my bare arms and the flesh started burn.

I distantly heard a door banging open and cries of despair. Suddenly, the burning on my arms were gone but the burning on my wrists remained. I heard shouts and orders being yelled at whomever had decided to save a me.

"Claire? Wake up!" I heard a voice call. It sounded like his voice was under water. I was struggling to understand him.

Bits and pieces came through of a conversation.

"... is...okay? Has...out...long...time?"

"...she... don't...young...enough blood...might...make it."

"Claire! Open ...eyes"

A command that I understood, but it was easier said than done. I gathered my strength once more and inched my eyes as far as I could.

Myrnin's frantic face loomed over my head. He was brushing my hair out of my eyes and fidgeting more than usual. Once my sight returned so did the pain, and it came back full force. I couldn't stand it so I began to shut my eyes once more.

"No, no, little Claire! You must keep your eyes open. Come now, Claire. That's my girl. There, you stay like that, please. Just look at me, okay?" Myrnin soothed endlessly.

I was completely uncomfortable. Every movement, every little aspect seemed to bother me. The light coming in from outside was too bright. Myrnin was moving too much, which made me move because he was attempting to cradle me like a newborn baby. On top of that, every inch of me burned. It hurt even worse than when I was turned.

"Myrnin?" I breathed so low that it wasn't even audible to my ears.

"Yes, little bird?"

"I did it. I didn't mean to. You couldn't stop me. I...I did the unthinkable. I can't bare it, Myrnin. Please, I can't. I...I'm sorry," I breathed hoarsely. No tears seemed to make its way to my eyes.

" Shhh, shh, little one. Hush now. Do not fret. All will be well with time. I promise. Do not worry yourself with that now," Myrnin cooed softly.

"No! I have to worry about it _now_!" I croaked as loud as I could. I broke free from Myrnin cradle and crawled to my parents.

I ignored everything but my parents. I fought the dizziness. I fought the pain. I fought the weakness. Nothing else mattered but my parents.

There was enough space between them that I could fit right between them. Being in between them reminded me when I use to snuggle myself into bed, while they slept soundlessly, with them late at night when I had a nightmare. I convinced myself that this wasn't one of those times.

This time they weren't going to wake up and kiss me in the morning and tell me they loved me.

I ignored the barb wire that still clung to one foot and I grabbed their hands in mine I kissed each one. I noticed that, to me, they were my temperature. My body temperature was probably 32 degrees F.

"I'm so sorry. Please, don't bother to try and forgive. I'm not worth it," I whispered to each of before I laid two fingers on each pair of eyes and gently pulled them close.

Satisfied that I told them my thoughts, I quit fighting all together and fell forward.

Holding my parent's hands in my own, knowing that this was the closest thing to closure that I was ever going to get.

**(1) From 2010 Alice in Wonderland, it's the line from The Mad Hatter whispers to Alice at the end.**

**~*Tiff*~**


	23. Broken and Bloodied

**Chapter 23**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

Through the haze of my unconsciousness, I felt pain flare throughout my body. Like each part of me was being thrust over a open flame. I could distantly hear a continuous hum of a machine beneath me. It was soothing and also pulled me back to world of unknown. As much as I yearned to go back and be rid of the infernal pain, someone was smoothing out my hair and murmuring sweet words of nothingness.

I could hear my name being called softly. So softly that I began to wonder if I was imagining the irritating voice that prevented me from going back to my peaceful world. As I made this wish, the opposite of what I wanted came true. My senses became more heightened than before. The pain blazed more noticeably. The callings became more pronounced and more irritating by the second.

"Claire? Come now, my dear. Wake up."

The angelic, masculine voice was soft and gentle. As though it didn't dare bring its voice above a whisper.

As sweet as the voice may be, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear anything. I wanted to tell the voice "no". I wanted to tell it that I couldn't take the pain that was being forced upon me, but my lips struggled to form the words.

"Claire? Drink this, little bird. It will help."

I felt a rounded edge cup being place to my mouth. My mind was too tired to exert energy to the useless task. My instincts, however, had a different plan.

My mouth pulled in the cup and drank the contents. The moment the mysterious content was inside my mouth, I drank more deeply. The flavor exploded in my mouth. It made my entire body shiver in pleasure of the new energy. Eventually, my hands found its way to the cup and tilted it back so more could flow in my mouth. All too soon, the liquid ran dry. I let go of the cup and fell back with a satisfied sigh. I open my eyes more easily now and gazed above me.

My head was in Myrnin's lap and he gave me a twitch of his lips that told me he was attempting to smile. At least he was trying.

"Hey," I rasped . My voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Hello, little bird. How are feeling?" Myrnin inquired worriedly

"Like I've been burned alive for the past 2 days," I joked weakly.

"Funnily enough, you are quite accurate," a voice spoke to my left. I slowly turned my head to face the voice.

"Why are you here, Oliver?" I croaked curiously.

"When Amelie didn't allow us to go and retrieve you, the imbecile's ranting was enough for me to go with him to fetch you. Do not take it personally. I am merely here as a service," Olive drawled.

"Oh, I won't," I murmured.

I looked around and realized that I was in a limo. Oliver was seating across from me and Myrnin. The rest of my body was laid out on the seat while Myrnin sat near the window.

"Where are we?"I grumbled.

My mind was drawing a blank at the moment. I couldn't remember why I was here. Why am I in so much pain? Why do I feel like a...a monster? What did I do? My head hurt from the swirling of emotions and the confusions of events.

I sat up, ignoring the pain, and looked down at me. Blood was _everywhere_. My clothes. My hands. My shoes. My arms. My hair. _Everywhere!_

There were cuffs on my wrists with chain links hanging freely. My bracelets were pushed up as far they could go up my forearms. Despite drinking the liquid, which I now know was blood, my throat still burned like crazy. I touched my throat and yanked my hand away as it burned and sizzled.

"Myrnin!" I cried out. My voice breaking and going high pitched with hysteria. " Myrnin, what happened? Everything hurts! Myrnin, who did this?"

"Do you not remember?" Myrnin asked cautiously.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Claire, try and think hard now," Myrnin soothed trying to reach out and touch me but I jerked away. I can't let him touch me. I feel like a monster and I don't want to be touched.

"I don't know. I just..." I trailed off as I was assaulted by images that I couldn't believe.

Bishop slapping me.

Pennywell beating me.

Being bound by silver chains

My dad telling me to stop hurting him.

Bishop beating my mom to death.

Pennywell taunting me as she died.

Bishop leaving me to roast in the rays of the sun.

Over everything, the guilt of the fact I had killed my parents.

I began gasping for air. The space in the limo was too small. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't think. I couldn't believe what I did. Absently, I knew that Myrnin was attempting to calm, to reason with me but I was beyond all reason. My chest heaved and stung with the weight of the guilt. My parents were dead and I had made them that way.

I couldn't take it anymore. I scrambled for the door handle. I felt Myrnin try and pull me away but I shrugged off his hand and opened the door. I jump out of the moving limo and fell onto the desert floor.

There was mountains off in the distant shielded me from the scorching beams of the sun. I could hear the limo screeching to a sudden halt, but I didn't care that I probably could have destroyed the tires of the limo. They could always get new tires. Unlike me. I couldn't get new parents.

I crawled as far from the limo as possible before screaming as loud as I could, making my breathe show in the odd weather **(1)**. I scream for my parents. I screamed at Amelie for making me this way. At Myrnin for helping her. I screamed at Bishop for doing this to me. But, most of all, I screamed for my humanity that is now lost. After screaming myself hoarse, I just sat there and cried, broken and bloodied **(2).**

**(1) A really cool picture that can show what she is doing. Just picture it's her instead of a dude.**

**(2)Another really cool picture of her. Just a visual.**

**~*Tiff*~**


	24. Your Fault Just As Much As Mine

**Chapter 24**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

After 15 minutes of arguing to Myrnin, I became emotionless to the surroundings around me. I finally crawled back into the limo without further protest. I still refused to look at Myrnin or Oliver, though. I simply stared out the window, even though there was nothing to look at but dirt and sand.

Sand?

"Why are we in the desert?" I whispered, even though it could easily be heard with the deafening silence

"This is where you were brought, child," Myrnin soothed gently. I flinched at the word "child" as the flood of memories was opened.

" _You can cry all you wish, child. He. Is. Dead. And you made him that way"_

" _I did not drain them of the very source that keeps their fragile bodies working. That was all you, child."_

I struggled to close the gate to my mind. I managed to shut the repressed memories before I broke down again. Even though I was bound to break down again. It was a inevitable as the interrogation that would follow.

"Who would build a shed in the middle of the desert?" I inquired.

" Amelie would," Oliver informed simply.

I finally turned my head towards the solid form across from me. His expression changed ever so slightly to show that he saw something that didn't he didn't like. I ignored it. Oliver is a very hard person to please. I'm definitely not about to try.

"Why?" "I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

When Oliver didn't reply, Myrnin heaved a great sigh and took on his teacher face as he began his speech.

"Back when the town was built, cars did not exist. And I had not been capable to come up with the machines to wipe memories. Once humans found out about vampires, they, naturally, fled. Vampires did the logical thing in attempts to keep vampirism a secret: they searched and killed those who they found. Since cars did not exist, and horses needed rest, Amelie built sheds all over the desert. That way horses could rest during the day while vampires took shelter from the sun's rays. The shed we found you in was one of the many."

Huh. That makes since. Once my curiosity was satisfied , I asked another question that burned my mind...well, not so much my mind more so than my body.

"Why do I still have these chains on?" I asked nonchalantly. By now, the pain was welcomed. Anything to get away from my thoughts was a relief. Even if it was just for a moment.

"I cannot break the binds, my dear. I am sorry. As soon as we get back, I will break them immediately with the equipment I require. I am not so worried with the wrist cuffs as I am with the collar. The neck is sensitive and I fear it will scar," Myrnin voiced his fears aloud with worry engraved into his face.

"I don't care," I replied softly as I turned back to the window.

It was true. If I was scarred, then I would be reminded of the ultimate sin I had committed so carelessly. The sin that is punishable by death but, no, not in Morganville. It is simply passed off as an everyday event, which, in truth, was a thing in Morganville.

I was so lost in my pain that I almost forgot something.

My parents.

I sat up straight, awake and fully alert. I looked around and then turned in my seat to look behind us.

Nothing.

No car. Just _nothing_.

"What is it, my dear?" Myrnin asked, more than likely referring to my sudden behavior.

"My parents. Wh-where did you- where are they?" I asked, quickly growing agitated.

Myrnin and Oliver exchanged an uneasy glance. I knew that when, or if, they told me, I was not going to like what I would hear. I started fidgeting. I was suddenly becoming more and more aware of the silver clinging to my wrist and neck. I could feel the pain that was growing like a wildfire that was about to get out of control. Although, I would more likely than be the one to lash out of control.

"Now, listen, Claire. We didn't know what would happen when we found you so only Oliver and myself left. We didn't have-"

"_Where are my parents_?" I screeched.

"They're still in the shed " Oliver said bluntly.

I thought my head would pop off with the cruelty of those words. In the back of my mind, I distantly registered that, out the window, buildings were beginning to pass the limo, signaling our arrival to Morganville.

"What?_ Why_?"

"Would you have rather us stuff them in the trunk?" Oliver scowled.

I snapped.

I lunged at Oliver and wrapped my hands around his neck and began to twist, attempting to snap his neck. I didn't get very far before Myrnin wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me back.

"Let go! Let me _go_, Myrnin! He deserves whatever he gets," I growled venomously.

"Be that as it may, I cannot simply sit back and allow you to commit treason," Myrnin argued gently.

I stopped struggling at his choice of words.

"Treason?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not a law but it isn't in our nature to kill other vampires. You would be disgraced and shamed in Morganville. And, trust me, my dear, it isn't in your best nature to live in a town forever where you are not welcomed," Myrnin whispered to me in attempts to soothe me.

Attempts that failed miserably.

"It's also not in my best nature to walk around a town when you're known as the girl who killed her own parents," I snapped back all the while glaring at Oliver with hatred that I've felt one too many times. He, however, simply plucked lint off his ironed jacket, seemingly unfazed..

"People have done much worst, little one. I promise you," Myrnin countered.

"Your promises mean _nothing_ to me anymore, Myrnin. You can't keep them, so don't waste your breath on making them," I snarled harshly.

I felt Myrnin stiffened at my remark. I didn't bother on feeling guilty since I was already filled with so much of it anyway. So, hey, why not add onto the list?

I heard Myrnin draw in a breath to reply but the car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window to see us in the Founder's Square. Our car was parked directly in front of the City Hall.

"Why am here?" I barked at no one in particular.

"Amelie will want to be informed on what happened. She's waiting in the Council Room," Oliver drawled lazily.

Amelie. None of this would have happened if she had just _listened_ to me. I _told _her that Pennywell was serious about the revenge that he so desperately craved. My parents could be safe at home. My mom could be cooking foods that I haven't ate in years and my dad could be watching football while shouting at whoever fumbled the ball. I could be smiling and telling them how my day went while they would sit and listen and give me their in-put.

However, that wasn't the case.

And it was_ her_ fault as just much as it was mine.

I was out of the limo before either Oliver or Myrnin knew what was happening. The sun had gone down during our ride here. I yanked open the door, ignoring the groans of the hinges, and bristled down the hallway. Mostly older vampires were roaming around the hallways aimlessly, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Once they saw me, on the other hand, they were wide awake.

I would be too if I saw a girl drenched in blood stomping down the corridors.

I felt like I was parting the Red Sea. They moved immediately out the way as I hustled by them. Those who did move out of the way, however, I chucked them into the wall, leaving them wondering what happened.

Once I reached the Council Room, I jerked the doors opened. Inside was a dark-paneled room, with a big wooden oval table, an ornate flower arrangement in the middle. Amelie, of course, being her queenly self, was seated at the end with her hands neatly folded across her lap.

Nothing mattered anymore. The pain was nothing more than a distant sting. The thirst was merely a dry ache in back of my throat. And the guilt was just a small tingle in the pit of my stomach.

I only felt anger and hatred.

And it was all directed at Amelie.

"Claire, sit down," Amelie requested politely. I could see in her icy blue eyes that she knew. She could feel the emotions coming off in waves.

"No. I think I'll stand," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Claire, it isn't polite to decline hospitality," Myrnin scolded as he and Oliver waltzed into the room and took seats near Amelie.

"Her hospitality is the last thing that I want," I growled. Amelie's eyes narrowed but she ignored the rude quip.

"I would like to inform you that arrangements have already been placed to pick up your parents," Amelie said conversationally.

She said it as they were going to be picked from the airport instead of the being carried out of rotting shed that has bugs and rodents crawling everywhere. I shuddered at the thought and forced the image away.

"Good. It's encouraging to see that you're useful for _something_," I shot at her. I knew that I was already starting off on a bad foot. The last time I challenged her authority, I ended up being shoved up against the wall.

Amelie apparently only gave me one free pass since she commented on this remark.

"Claire, I may be sympathetic to your situation but do not think that I am any less of your boss. I am still the Founder and I still hold authority. If I were you, I would watch where I step. You are opening a conversation that you will lose," she reminded me coldly.

"Why is that, Amelie? Huh? Because you're older than me? You're smarter the me? Because last time I checked,_ I_ was the one that specifically told you that this would happen. Did you listen? No. You chose to ignore the facts and continue as though nothing was wrong. Why? Because _you are scared_! I told you that Bishop would get out and you ignored me! Now, my parents are dead because of you!" I screeched.

"No, Claire, you're parents are dead because of you._ You_ left without your guard. _You_ did not learn from what Oliver taught you. _You_ did not teach yourself self-control. _You_ did this, not me," Amelie told me as her voice raised as she stood up.

"Oh, really? Did I allow Bishop to live? Did I allow Pennywell to roam free? Did I let the statue get stolen? No! I didn't. You are just as guilty as I am. You just don't want to admit the fact that you can't finish what you started!" I accused.

"I beg your pardon?" Amelie asked, shocked that I would bring that up.

"When you built this town, you put everybody's life at risk! He has as vendetta against you! _Not_ me,_ not _Myrnin, _not _Oliver, and not the town. _You_! You brought your problems that happened only God knows how long ago with you. You say that none of this is our affair when_ everything_ you do is our affair. _Every_ _single decision you make affects us._ Every. Single. One." I finished.

"Then what do you suggest I do, Claire?" Amelie questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kill him the first chance you get. Don't enslave him. Don't lock him up. _Kill him_!" I growled.

"It isn't that simple," Amelie sighed as she sat back down again.

"If you don't, then I will," I said with determination. Oliver snorted out a laugh. Myrnin looked horrified. The corners of Amelie's mouth twitched but nothing more.

"You cannot simply kill him, little one. Armies have tried and failed to kill Mr. Bishop. You alone cannot accomplish the task," Myrnin discouraged lightly.

"The harder the battle, the sweeter the victory," I quoted.

I turned and walked out of the of the room without a backward glance.

**~*Tiff*~**


	25. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 25**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

After minutes of useless wandering around the deserted streets, I finally found myself upon the steps of my parents house. It was as if the Gods were wanting me to fill myself with as much guilt and remorse as physically possible. Too bad that I was already at my limit.

The door was hanging from its hinges, as though it had been broken into. I didn't understand how they could've broken in, though. My parents were human. They had to have been invited in. My parents knew better than to invite random vampires in the house. It didn't add up.

As gently as I possibly could, I pushed the door aside. It made a horrible scraping noise as it was dragged along the linoleum floor. As I walked into the house, the patterns of the struggle were evident.

The stand by the door where my dad kept his silver stake was lying on the floor, broken and empty. Pieces of wood was littered across the floor left and right. The scene of my parents abduction played out before my eyes as though I was in a movie theater.

_My dad opened up the door as Bishop and Pennywell pushed the door roughly aside, almost tearing it completely off. My dad's first reaction was to yank open the drawer of the stand. It was caught on something so my father tore it out completely with a giant heave. The drawer flew to the floor, chunks of wood flying off as it smashed to the ground._

I walked into the living room where more debris was strung all around. The bookshelf was lying on its side with books and antiques broken in pieces. I slowly stepped over the overturned piece and continued my way through the room.

There was a crunch underneath my foot. I slowly raised my foot up to see a family picture when I had gone on vacation to city up north when I was 14. My mother had her arms wrapped around my waist and was smiling at the camera while my dad had arms around us both. I was unaware the picture was being taken since I was looking up at my parents with a smile on my face. The glass of the picture frame had cracks running every which an way. It looked as though I was in the middle of a spider web.

_My dad picked up the stakes from the drawer and ran into the living room where my mother stood, shocked at the sudden commotion. My dad handed her a stake and told her to run out the back door quickly. She was in too much shock as the vampire intruders made their appearance from the foyer. My dad knocked over book shelf in hopes of swaying their approach. Those hopes were quickly squashed as the vampires gracefully dodged the falling scrap of wood._

There was specks of blood colored the room. The pleasant fragrance that emanated from the dark dots tickled my throat, but nothing more. Once I dismissed the agitating dry ache in the back of my throat, I looked at the wall to see apparent nail makings engraved into the wallpaper. It look as though someone had drugged their nails across it.

_With a sudden burst of courage, my dad made a move to sink his silver stake into Bishop's heart. Bishop easily sidestepped the weak attempt and grabbed my dad's arm and twisted. The stake fell from his hands as his arms was twisted behind his back while he cried out in pain. He tried turning away from the pain but Bishop simply smacked him in the jaw, resulting in blood spraying across the room. Through his blood fill mouth, he yelled at my mother to run away but Pennywell ran and wrapped his arms around her before she make a run for it. She yelled and screamed as he pulled her backwards, towards the front door. She reached out in attempt to prevent the him from taking her but only ended up clinging to the wall. She dug her nails in and pulled her body as far away from the vampire as she could. Pennywell gave one final yank and dragged her towards the outside. Bishop and my father soon following._

The images of the terrifying events that my parents must have gone through couldn't stop playing over and over inside my head. I was growing lightheaded and sat on the one of the only untouched pieces of furniture: the couch. I put my head in my hands and began to weep. The sorrow and remorse that I felt was something that no creature but Bishop himself should go through.

I couldn't see how anything could get any worse. The list of things that has gone wrong seems indefinite. My parents are dead. The statue is gone. Bishop and Pennywell are bound to make themselves known sometime soon. And better yet, I'm a killer and my boyfriend doesn't even know it yet.

My head stayed down even as I heard the terrible scraping noise of the front door being pushed aside. It was Myrnin, no doubt. That man knows how to disturb a pity party when he wants to. I knew that I would eventually be found. Apparently, privacy in Morganville is almost nonexistent.

"Myrnin, can't I please get a few moments alone? _Please_?I mean, do you have_ any_ self-preservation?" I growled menacingly.

"I would..._if_ I were Myrnin. But I'm not. Thank the Gods for that," a lazy drawl said.

I snapped my head up as soon as I recognized the voice. I had to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. After what I've been through these past couple of days, figments of my imagination wouldn't be unusual at the moment.

"Why are you always where you're unwanted?" I questioned as I wiped my eyes. Trying to hide the obvious signs of my break down. _Trying _but failing miserably.

"I see it as a gift," Oliver sighed as he settled himself down onto the recliner. He looked as if he was seemingly comfortable. It was like the blood and the debris were mere decorations that go unnoticed. It had no affect on him that he was sitting in my dad's favorite chair all the while washing his scent off it.

"Get. Off. The. Chair." I snarled angrily. Oliver quirked a curious eyebrow but got up and simply paced in front of me with his hands clasped behind his back.

He made no move to start a conversation. And neither did I. I didn't care that he was here. I just wanted piece and silence...that and time to drown in my own pool of misery. Once I was almost certain that he was just here to annoy me, he spoke.

"I may not be childish enough to say it but I will admit that I am indeed thinking it," he said while giving me a sideways glance.

"Oh, really? And _what_ is so insignificant to your superior self that you can't even say it aloud?" I hissed at him. I haven't been alone with him for 2 minutes and I'm already wanting to do nothing more than to rip his head clean off.

He looked at me sharply, more than likely finding my sarcastic comment rude. However, he didn't comment on it as he usually would.

"I told you so," he finally admitted, even though his mouth turned down at the corners to show his disdain at the "childish" statement.

" 'I told you so'? You told me that I would kill my own father? Really? So not only are you Edward, you're Alice now, am I correct?" I snapped at him.

"I specially told you that holding in your instincts was not a wise path to follow. We are not tame creatures, Claire. We aren't meant to be controlled. Bad things happen when we are caged too long," Oliver informed.

"Be thankful that I'm not following my instincts. If I were , you would currently be in a rather large amount of pain," I hissed.

"Oh, do not be so ignorant. We both know who would win in a battle. You're weak, thirsty, and wounded. It's no wonder you couldn't save your parents," Oliver growled.

I pounced on him before his mouth even closed from saying the last sentence. I wrapped my hands his throat pushed him against the wall. All I could feel was anger and hatred. Just as I had felt towards Amelie. He was done making those comments about me and my parents. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to start hitting him when I heard a weird sound. Oliver was _laughing_!

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me away. I was about to punch him when he came at me and slapped me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground, clutching the right side of my face. I was about to stand when he was, suddenly, sitting on top of me, holding my wrists, though he was careful to avoid the silver cuffs that _still _clung to my skin. The situation was unnervingly familiar.

~***Flashback***~

_I suddenly felt searing pain and I cried out only to hear Pennywell chuckle madly at it. His laugh incensed me. I began struggling and kicking as hard as I could. He only laughed harder at my failed attempt to get away._ _Soon the burning went away and I was left only to feel Pennywell's body mass pressing against_ _diaphragm._

_"Sweet dreams, little Claire. See you soon" he cooed to me softly. _

_The last thing I remember was his fist flying towards my face and, then, I was swept away into the black abyss. _

~***End of Flashback***~

"Get off!" I cried out, once again, doing everything in my power to get away but once again, I was only hurting myself and getting nowhere.

"Struggling without a strategy is like not struggling at all. _Useless_. You're not thinking! You're panicking! Stop using this," he snarled as he point to my throat, where my voice box should be," and start using this," and pointed to my head.

"What would you have me do? Huh? It's not like my teacher taught me anything useful!" I retorted angrily. Oliver glared at me and tightened his grip on my sore wrists, making flinch slightly.

"You interpret what I teach you as useless, so, therefore, it will be useless. I cannot _make_ you learn. You have to do that for yourself," Oliver said, barely holding in his frustration.

"You _never_ taught me how to defend myself. When Pennywell took me, I was in the same exact situation I am in now and I couldn't get away because you never taught me! Like I said before, I can't use my senses to smack someone," I growled out in anger.

" I would've taught you if you hadn't walked out. Learning how to defend oneself properly takes time and skill. It doesn't come to you over night. Which is why you can't go and kill Bishop. You'll only end up getting yourself killed. And over what? Over-."

"_Don't _say 'over nothing'! They were my parents! I have every right to avenge their death!" I cried out.

"Yes, you do. As have many families. All of them have tried and _all _failed. Which is what will happen if you try! You couldn't defend yourself against me! What makes you think you could fight Bishop?" Oliver inquired.

"Why can't you give me a quick overall of everything? Teach as much as you can as quickly as you can?" I asked.

"It's not that simple. Bishop has centuries of practice of battles and wars. You have nothing but what? A year in Morganville? It's not nearly as much," Oliver sighed as he shook his head.

" Can you try? Please!" I begged desperately

Oliver stared deep in my eyes, most likely looking for lie or a weak point. I keep my eyes clear and readable. He needs to see that I wasn't backing down or wasn't unsure of anything.

"Very well. But under one condition! You must do everything I say _without _question. I can't have you arguing with me all the time," Oliver scolded as he stared me down.

"Deal," I said after some thought.

"Good," Oliver replied as he hopped, grasping my hand as he went. I flew up due to his inhuman strength. He was about to head towards the front door when I called after him.

"Oliver!"

He turned around and crossed his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

I walked up to him and punched him swiftly in the face. He stumbled more from shock than the blow. He touched his nose as the thick, dark liquid seeped from his nostrils. He looked up at me with a incredulous look mixed with anger and confusion.

I strode past him and the destruction of my parents house.

"Your mama should have taught you not to slap women," I called back.

Distantly, I could've_ sworn_ he grumbled, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

**~*Tiff*~**


	26. The Readying Process

**Chapter 26**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I absently rubbed my searing wrists, thankful that the silver cuffs and collar were finally removed. Myrnin had, unfortunately, been correct. The neck was definitely going to be scarred. The wrists may scar but, at the moment, it was undecided. I was in the training room that I once believed to be a torture chamber. I didn't know what torture was until 3 days ago.

Oliver had put away the strange instrument that had cut away the silver cuffs. The tables in training room held a variety of weapons. They were laid out neatly upon two tables. There were weapons that I have never heard of and yet, there were weapons that Shane carried with him on a everyday basis. It was odd how the much difference there could be.

I was gingerly dragging my hands over the weapons when I heard someone approach. More than one someones. I grabbed a dagger off the table spun around and placed the sharpened edge under the neck of the icy vampire's skin.

"One of these days, you're going to sneak up on me and I'm going to decapitate you. Then you're not going to be able to sneak up on anybody. How does that sound?" I questioned sweetly without removing my blade. I smirked as the intruder's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. How does going through eternity with the guilt of your parents death upon your shoulders sound? Because, without me, that is the fate that you're looking at," Oliver replied smoothly. My smirked vanished as his appeared.

"Sounds not nearly as bad as being killed by a vampire _500_ _years_ younger than you," I shot back.

"There are things worse than death, my dear. I believe you have only experienced a small piece of it," he informed slyly. I narrowed my eyes in irritation.

He briefly glanced down at my grip on the dagger and then glanced back up. Clearly saying _Back off_. I didn't budge. Oliver noticed my reluctance and smirked. Before I could even register what was going on, my arm was twisted painfully behind my back. His hands griping my elbow and my burning wrist. I cried out and arched my back in attempt to ease the pain. A useless attempt at that. He simply plucked the dagger from my grasp and tossed it back onto the table.

" I thought we had a agreement, little Claire. I would give you a order and you would follow. Isn't that the deal we agreed to? " Oliver asked cockily. When I didn't answer, he tightened his grip on my arm and twisted it farther back. I gritted my teeth and buried my dignity.

"Yes, it was," I answered reluctantly. I could literally feel him smirking in triumph.

" Now, unless you no longer request my assistance, I suggest you start following my orders. Is that understood?" Oliver asked in a sickly sweet voice that was barely covering the malice underneath.

"Yes," I breathed through my teeth. To a human, it would have been inaudible but with vampire hearing, it was like having a conversation.

"Yes what?" Oliver inquired, clearly wanting some sort of appraising title to add.

Yes, oh mighty a-hole. Is that a sufficient enough answer for your colossal ego? "I growled.

Oliver jerked me out of the training room and into a smaller room. It has about 2 feet bigger than a bathroom on a airplane. He pushed me into a chair and turned towards a table that held leather gloves, a rag and a bowl filled with water. I started to get up but a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders tightly. I looked up to see a stone faced Shade.

Oh, God.

"Why is _he_ here?" I hissed out in irritation. Oliver turned around from the table with the leather gloves on. He arched an eyebrow.

"He has agreed to help me teach you," Oliver replied simply while he leaned back against the table with his arms folded.

"Then, what are we doing in here? It may have escaped your notice but this room is too small for even rats to fight in," I informed him. Oliver rolled his eyes at my criticism.

"Before you learn how to fight, I need to teach you a quick lesson," Oliver drawled while a menacing gleam took place in eyes.

"We don't have time! The more you teach me these 'lessons', the more Bishop gets to walk around gloating over the fact that he is making me suffer," I snarled. Even though I was angry, I'm sure that Oliver heard the anguish in my voice or saw the pain that was lurking in my eyes.

"Made," he corrected.

"What?" I asked

"He_ made_ you suffer. As far Mr. Bishop is concerned, you are nothing but ashes in the wind that is blowing through the desert," he told me.

Huh. I guess he was right. Bishop _didn't _know I was still alive.

"Which is why we must take advantage of his ignorance for as long as possible. The moment he realizes you are alive is the moment that a death warrant will be placed upon your head. I would even go as far to say that he may even attempt to kill your friends. I wouldn't think that you would particularly enjoy attending both your parents and your friends funeral on the same day," Oliver concluded lazily as though the concept of my friends was nothing that concerned him.

I hissed at him through my clenched teeth. He looked at me and gave me a lopsided, malicious smirk.

"This has nothing to do with the reason why I feel like I'm seated inside a closet," I snapped at the cheeky prick.

"Ah. Yes. One of the many ways that Bishop brings down his victims is by prodding their weakness's. Both physical and mental. You must strengthen your weakness's. If you don't, you might as well hand yourself over on a silver platter. Your mental weakness isn't what I'm concerned about. It is the physical part that is troubling. When I twisted your arm, you sounded as if I had just ripped off your arm," Oliver informed me with a low chuckle.

"Made because of the fact that it already feels like my arm is on fire," I shot at him. My patience was wearing extremely thin.

"That does not matter. If you believe that you are not going to get hurt during your fight, then you are even more overconfident than I thought."

" With confidence, you can reach truly amazing heights; without confidence, even the simplest accomplishments are beyond your grasp." I quoted.

"Well, that amazing height you must reach in order to do this a skyscraper height. Is confidence going to get you that far or is my techniques going to get you there?" Oliver shot back cockily.

"I like to even things out," I replied with a smile.

Oliver glared and gave Shade a short nod. The body guard roughly grabbed my arm and held it straight out. He had my other arm pulled behind the chair. I didn't bother to struggle. Shade was far too old and far too quick to even attempt a useless act of foolishness.

Oliver dumped the rag into the bowl and brought it dripping over to me. He looked at like it was a hazardous material that belonged at a chemical plant. Shade made sure that he had a good grip on my arm and that it was far away from my wrist. The uneasiness in the room was making my stomach do cartwheels. I didn't understand why elder vampires were acting as if there was a danger in the room. I didn't understand until the rag was placed onto my wrist.

I let out ear piercing screech. I could practically here that vampires down the hall saying "_What the hell_ _is that?_".The pain was excruciating! I could hear the newly healed flesh sizzling under that weight of the drenched rag. Dark, thick blood rolled down my wrists as the water burn away the first layer of my skin.

"Stop. Fight it! If you can't take this, I _will not_ teach you how to fight! Learning how to deal with pain is part of the training process. If you can't fight while in pain, then there is no point in teaching you. I guarantee you that Bishop will inflict pain that is not imaginable. He isn't like I am. He will not wait for you to get through you pointless screaming. He will simply laugh and kill you where you stand. It's a simple as that and if you can't accept that now, you might as well quit and start planning your parents funeral," Oliver informed coldly.

I stopped screaming but I didn't shut off my vocal cords all the way, though. During his speech, I would whimper and groan as that the toxic water burned and ate away at my nerves. This has to be holy water. I never thought it was this painful. And to think that I dumped this acid like substance on Ysandre's head. _Maybe I should apologize about that._

Then, I thought about how she would taunt and torment me while I was under Bishop's control.

_Nah! I'm glad she burned!_

I slumped in relief when he took the rag off my wrist. That relief was shortly lived when I saw that he only took it off to dump it in the bowl to get my water. After it was soaked, he put it on my other wrist. I almost screamed aloud once again but I bit my tongue to prevent me from causing any more deaf vampires. Instead of a scream, a muffled squeal to its place.

"Good. Not great but good. I need to get you to the point where I can't even see a change in your facial features," Oliver told me.

_No! This is going to take forever!_

This cycle went on for about 30 minutes. He would put it on my wrist, let me burn and then dunk it in the water and place it on the other wrist while the other slowly healed, only for the wounds to be reopened.

When I thought I would scream out in frustration, Oliver said I could take a quick 5 minute break. I was out of the airplane bathroom/ closet room before he could finish his sentence. I burst through the training room doors and breathed in the fresh air...non-blood smelling air to be more specific.

I needed to take a walk. I had to clear my head. I walked around City Hall while planning a multitude of Oliver assassinations. It was a_ great_ stress reliever!

I was in the middle of planning a Oliver barbeque when I heard a commotion in the Council Room. The room that I went off on Amelie. I walked by it and listened I could hear two distinct heartbeats along with raised voices that were muffled by the thick set doors.

Humans? In the Council Room? Odd.

Not bothering with the manners that Myrnin taught me, I walked straight in. Inside, I saw Shane and Eve staring angrily at Amelie while Myrnin, Amelie and Michael were looking at me. Shane and Eve's lack of hearing abilities had not alerted them of my presence yet. However, when they realized that everyone's attention was elsewhere, they turned and saw me.

A look of pure horror was etched in their faces as they took in the sight of me. Michael's face showed confusion but then his nose twitched and confusion was replaced by disgust mixed with horror. Shane and Eve weren't looking at me face or at my raw wrists. But at my clothes.

My clothes.

The clothes that was drenched in _human blood_.

My parents blood.

I guess it was now or never.

**~*Tiff*~**


	27. A Question That Needs An Answer

**Chapter 27**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I stood, completely frozen, at the sight of my friend's reactions to the "mysterious" liquid that covered me from top to bottom. Amelie and Myrnin stood helplessly to the side, leaving me to handle my problem on my own. I shot a look towards my vampire father that clearly said "_Thanks for throwing me_ _to sharks, A-hole_."

As I turned my gaze back towards my roommates, I was assaulted by a black blur. Warm, fragile arms engulfed me and held me loosely. Well, loosely for me. Eve was probably squeezing me as hard as she possibly could, but it still didn't affect me. I stiffened as the sweet scent of roses swarmed my head and made me momentarily dizzy and weak once more. My eyes grew hot as the red cover began to enclose my pupil. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists so hard that they were color of fresh, powdery snow that you see on the grass after a night full of snow fall. I could feel heat pulsating from her very core and it made my mouth water. The pain on my wrists was now nothing compared to the scorching ache in my throat. There were quiet but forceful voices in my head that had begun to make themselves known. They had found me and started whispering things that I was very tempted to do.

_Bite!_

_Tear!_

_Feed!_

_Drain!_

_KILL!_

When I was about to drop the edge of sanity, the warmth vanished. I open my eyes to see Michael holding Eve closely as though he had missed her for those few seconds. Only I , however, could see the hard gleam in his baby, blue eyes. The glint of protection. He knew. His vampire senses could easily detect the human blood on my clothing. He knew all too well what had happened and I could see the conflict in his eyes. And, more noticeably, the betrayal.

"Claire. What happened?" Shane inquired.

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. Could I tell him? Couldn't I just lie and say something that was completely off base? I knew my answer before I finished even thinking the sentence.

No. I couldn't.

"I...I can't... I don't know how to start," I whispered brokenly. I looked up to Myrnin for help but he suddenly found design of a painting nearby very interesting.

_Traitor_, I thought darkly.

"Well, how 'bout you start with why you have blood on your clothes," Eve pushed gently, apparently detecting my vulnerable state. She made a move to come closer but Michael was quick to halt to her approach. He acted as if I was a rabid dog that would bite if you got too close.

Well, at least the biting part was true.

I looked down at my shoes, which was also cover in blood. Mine, presumably, since my feet did get most of the burns from the rays of the sun.

"Well, I got burned," I croaked. Yes, I knew it was inevitable to answer the questions that were bound to come out sooner or later, but maybe I could postpone the pain for just a little while longer.

"Are you all right? " Shane asked worriedly and almost reached for me when I backed away from him. I didn't want him to touch something so evil. I didn't want him to have a murderer within reaching distance. In Morganville, it's almost impossible but I was going to do the best I could.

"I'll heal," I whispered quietly, making sure to keep my eyes downcast. I absently blocked my wrists from his view, hoping the burns from the holy water would vanish before he saw them. However, Shane noticed my distraction and looked down to my ravished wrists as thick blood was leaked down my hand and onto the linoleum floor.

"Claire!" Shane cried out in surprise and tried to touch me again but this time I flashed across the room so fast that, to humans, it would've appeared that I teleported there.

"Don't, Shane. Stay away," I warned.

I didn't feel worthy to stand close to him. He was so pure, so free of guilt, so...innocent. Not to even mention that he smelled _heavenly_. The impulse to kill him was almost impossible to ignore. Especially with the taunting voices ranting and coaxing me mercilessly in the back of my mind.

"Why are you doing this, Claire? I know something terrible happened, but we'll get through it together. Just like always, remember? We always pull through. No matter what happens, I'll be with you. Just like I always have. The past is past, so leave it behind you and forget about it. Ease it from your memories," Shane soothed while walking as slowly as he could with his hands raised. As depressed and miserable as I was, he oddly reminded me of a suspect approaching a policeman, showing that he was unarmed.

"It's not always like that, Shane. Some things are meant to be remembered so it doesn't repeat itself," I explained while tracing the patterns on the floor with my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shane questioned.

"I can't even begin explain-" I began.

"Well, maybe I can. There's human blood on her clothes. A little more than a day old. And it's too much to be just a little snack, isn't Claire?" Michael snapped.

I lifted my gaze to meet his cold one. It's rare that I ever see Michael this way. The caring Michael would just wrap me up in a hug and hold me tight till I gathered myself. This is the vampire Michael that cared for humans. The one that protected every one he saw fit that needed his protection from Morganville's cruel ways. This is the same Michael that took me in as a human when I needed help the most. The one that protected humans from being eaten by vampires. Sam Glass' _true _grandson. Any other time, I would've been by his side, arguing right along with him.

Only this time, I was on the receiving end of his cold demeanor that he only reserved for vampires that killed humans.

Vampires like me.

"If you just hear me out-," I began to beg.

"Wait. What is he saying, Claire? Is he...Is he saying you _killed _someone?" Shane exclaimed incredulously.

"You don't understand. The circumstances-," I began to babble.

"Stop. You're going to have to speak slower, Claire. 'Cause, you know, me being me, I don't understand words like 'circumstances'. Now, I asked you a question. _Did you kill somebody_?" Shane spat out through clenched teeth. He was getting very angry.

"Shane-," I began once more only to be interrupted again.

"Yes or no, Claire! Did. You. Kill. Somebody!" He yelled.

I shrank back from his voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Myrnin shifting uncomfortably in his spot, clearly debating whether or not to comment. Apparently, he decided against it since he remained as silent as a mouse.

"Claire!" Shane snapped, drawing my attention back to the situation at hand.

He still wanted an answer. And I needed to give him one.

So I did.

"Yes, I killed someone," I admitted softly. I lowered my gaze back down to the ground and held it there.

I heard everybody's breathing come to a momentary halt right before I heard an angry huff. I felt the air shift and a presence leave the room.

I didn't have to look up to know that my ex-boyfriend had just left the building.

**~*Tiff*~**


	28. The Only Solution

**Chapter 28**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I hesitantly flicked my eyes up to catch a glimpse of the reactions that was bound to follow the dramatic scene that just took place. Nobody in the room looked pleased about Shane's decision but nobody made a move to stop him either, giving me the idea that they agreed with his line of thinking but was just too polite to say it aloud. Amelie looked like she expected this and was elegantly sitting at the table with her hands cross. Myrnin looked torn between wanting to comfort me or storming after Shane to. As a compromise, he let out a exasperated sigh and plopped himself down in a nearby chair as he rubbed his eyes wearily. I finally rolled my eyes over to look at the other two that controlled the outcome of the rest of my life.

Neither of them seemed to have made up their mind about how they should feel about the situation. The internal debate was evident in both of their eyes. The turmoil that lurked in them was too much to try and attempt to understand so I resigned myself to read their body language. Michael had his fists clenched tightly at his sides while his jaw ticked away angrily. His entire structure was tense and rock solid. I would've bet my whole college fund that a wrecking ball wouldn't be able to take him down right now. Eve was just a complete mess. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt as tears streamed down her face, inevitably smearing the caked on make-up that made her look like a deformed clown that you found in a haunted house. While they didn't stalk out like Shane had, there was one emotion that was clear as day on their face:

_Disgust._

I silently cursed myself for being able to read their faces so well. The saying "_Ignorance is bliss"_ has never been more true. Now, that I knew the feelings of the only two people that mattered, I was beginning to feel the edges of my composure fray away. My hands were shaking like leafs in the wind. My eyes were watery and stinging with suppressed tears. My mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. And the battle between my sanity and the taunting voices was coming to an end. The voices had won. I decided to say my parting words while I could still think straight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so.._.so_ sorry. If I could go back in time and change what happened, I would. But I can't. And I'll never be able to," My voice cracked at the last words. It was thick and almost unrecognizable from thirst and tears. I cleared it and tried again. "I don't blame you...for how you feel. I would feel the exact same way. If you see Shane, tell him...tell him that I'm sorry that his life has been like this. That he keeps losing people he cares about. Make sure that he knows that it isn't his fault. It's just...bad luck."

And with that, I used my remaining strength and took off running. I didn't know exactly where I was going, just that I had to get away. Away from the stares. Away from the silence. Away from people. Away from _him_.

There was a sign that caught my attention. I stopped to think about the possibility. How easy it could be. How much better it could be. It would be so simple. I would just...go away.

_Away_.

The very thing I wanted...just a few feet from me.

Without another thought, I rushed up the stairs and banged open the door. Suddenly, the wind was beating my bruised body relentlessly. Even though I didn't except the sudden pain that the wind brought, I welcomed it nonetheless. I embraced the distraction from my thoughts with open arms.

I numbly walked over to the edge of the roof. All conscious thoughts of my body actions had flown out the widow the moment that I realized that I could put an end to everything. So the moment that I suddenly realized that my feet were hanging off the roof didn't surprise as much as it should have.

The City Hall was located in the middle but the back of the town so it had a perfect view of the square. The town was just beginning to awaken to the new day. It was stirring and slowly, but surely, coming alive. If I weren't for the catastrophic events , the view would've been quite a sight to see.(**Pic on Profile**)

Oh, how I wish I were human. I wouldn't have wait. I could just jump off the ledge and that would be the end.

This hellish life would be over.

Done.

Finished.

No matter, though. It was 5:30 am.

It would all be over soon.

I sat there and wait patiently for the end. Doing everything in my power to focus on the good memories and not the more recent and the most disturbing ones. While I waited, distantly in the back of my mind, my rational side( my sane side) picked up a light pair of footsteps scurrying up the stairs. My rational side began to panic and started screaming at me to run, to fight...to hide.

My crazed, suicidal side just hoped that it was Bishop coming to finish what he started.

"Claire?"

_No._

"Claire."

_No! Not now. Please not now. Any other time but now. Not when it's so close!_

"Claire, what are doing?"

"Waiting for the sunrise," I replied simply.

I heard the elder vampire come up and look at me strangely. It took a minute before recognition settled on his face briefly before anger and panic took place its place and stayed there.

"Claire! No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Myrnin roared.

His raised voice didn't affect me at all. I just kept staring at the sky that was slowly beginning to light up. My chest swelled with anticipation. It was maybe 15 minutes before the sun's rays would touch me and consume what was left of 17 year old, little "innocent" Claire.

"Claire! Did you hear me?" he exclaim while taking me roughly by the shoulders and turning me to face him so I couldn't tune him out as easily. I tried to jerk away but, instead of letting go, he simply pulled me up to my feet.

"You forbid it? I didn't realize you were my father seeing as how my father is back in that wooden shack where I_ killed_ him!" I cried out as fresh tears began to leak out of my eyes. My voice had gone from a soft whisper to a full shout.

Memories of what happened mere hours ago flooded my head once again.

Blood.

Screams.

Beatings.

Burning.

Torturing.

I whimpered and fell to my knees at Myrnin's feet and clutched my head as I rocked back and forth. When the horrific pictures didn't disappear, my whimpers got louder and I put my head between my knees but continued my frantic rocking. The tears were now coming down and weren't stopping anytime soon.

I felt a hand gently combing through the rats nest that was supposed to be my hair. I peaked up through my tears to see Myrnin not looking at me but staring out across the town as he absently stroked my hair. As the sun began to peak over the edges of the town, some of its light reflected off his face giving me a good look at him. With the fierce raging emotions in his eyes, the morning sun had transformed him into a avenging angel. I have never denied the fact that Myrnin was beautiful, but right now it was more prominent than ever. Underneath the unmistakable beauty, you could see a internal conflict taking place in his eyes. Attempting to live up to the "_Ignorance is bliss_" saying, I buried my head in his pants leg, not wanting to know the outcome of the war Myrnin was fighting within himself.

However, Myrnin had other plans. He sighed deeply and, without warning, scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the door that lead back into City Hall. After the initial shock of being lifted up, I realized Myrnin was taking me away from the one thing I wanted more than anything.

My escape from life.

"NO! NO! I want to die! No! Let me down! Stop! Let me go! I want to die! Let me gooooo!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Though with lack of blood, and days of screaming has made my voice sound like a person that had been smoking for 60 years.

Myrnin ignored my screaming and contained my struggles while he half carried me, half dragged me back in the confides of the building. He had a inhumanly tight hold on my arm and he didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. He dragged me down the steps till he reached the door and pushed it roughly aside with his free hand. He seemed to be knowing where he was going since he was making complicated twists and turns that I didn't bother remembering since I was screaming so loud and quickly that it was completely incoherent. And, unbelievably, as my screams got louder my struggles got wilder. It now looked like he was literally dragging me. I tried to do everything imaginable but Myrnin seemed to have experience in dragging screaming, fighting girls.

Vampires that were still awake looked at us curiously. A few even bothered to ask Myrnin what was wrong but Myrnin just kept walking without even a backwards glance. Some looked and brushed it off as a young vampire and her maker having a disagreement. Some of the older vampires looked, shook their heads and asked Myrnin if he needed any help.

Subconsciously, I knew that was being completely immature but my dignity was the last thing on my mind. The first and only thing on my mind was the fact that my escape was getting further and further away with each and every step.

Myrnin seemed to have reached his destination because he roughly took my shoulders and shoved me into a room. I was about to rush back out the door when Myrnin closed and locked it. That didn't stop me. I was a vampire and as weak and tired as I may be, that sucker was coming down. Just as I was about to bust down the door, Myrnin flitted to me and held me to the wall opposite of the door.

Purposely blocking my escape.

"Why won't you just let me go? It's my life and I can do what I want with it," I cried out as I struggled hopelessly against him.

"Because the reason behind your actions is not enough to want to kill yourself," Myrnin explained imploringly.

"Not enough? _Not enough_? Everybody I had either hates me or is dead! And if their dead, it's because I killed them and that isn't enough?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't kill your mother, Claire. Your are taking too much of the guilt. I examined the body. There were no bite marks. You did not kill her so do not stand here and convince yourself that the reason behind her death is your fault because isn't," Myrnin reasoned gently.

"And what about my dad, huh? Did someone take his blood and magically put it in my body? Did they go into my brain and say 'Hey, kill the very person that helped give you life'? Well, Myrnin, did they? HUH?" I sobbed.

"What happened in that shack is not your fault. None of it was," Myrnin soothed.

"Yes, it was! You don't understand!" I cried as I collapsed to the ground as all the fight suddenly left me. I wrapped my arms around my legs and place my head on top of them as my body racked with the sobs that have been waiting to get out.

"Then help me to. I'm sitting here waiting to understand but the only way I'm going to is if you tell me," Myrnin told me softly as he crouched next to me.

"No! No, I can't! You'll look at me just like my mom did! I can't! I can't let you see me like that! Not you," I wailed out hysterically.

"I won't. I swear, I won't. I've seen many things in my life but I can't ever see myself looking at you any different than I am looking at you right now," Myrnin cooed as he wrapped his arms around me.

As I inhaled his sweet aroma, the wall broke and I spilled about what happened. Everything from the night I was turned into a vampire to what I was thinking about up on the roof. To the things I was thinking when I was the shack to the why I had the sudden outburst in the limo. Everything tumbled out and as soon as I started, I never wanted to stop.

So I didn't.

I told my now one and only father everything that I could possibly think of as he held me in his tight embrace. And for a moment, just a moment, everything was okay.

**~*Tiff*~ **


	29. Oh, SNAP!

**Chapter 29**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

Over the next week or so, I got better. I didn't turn into Miss Peppy or something but I did get better. I was good. Not great but...good. And I think that was as good as it was gonna get. Myrnin seemed to believe the same since he just merely accepted my mood. He didn't argue with it but he did keep it under control.

He spent more time with me more than he normally did. I think I was under temporary suicide watch for the time being. I always had a vampire around me, it seemed. Whether it was Myrnin, Oliver, a "escort" and, surprisingly, even Amelie. If I was a with Amelie, it didn't last longer than 30 minutes simply because of the fact that she got on my nerves bad enough that I would start to throw things at her.

My lessons with Oliver took up more time than I thought. Oliver's short lessons with me before now seem to be nothing but a mere introduction to combat skills. He's taught me more than I could've ever imagine. He's showed the most simplest things that save me from death . Everything from fighting with a sword that looked like it was straight from the Renaissance to fighting with nothing but your everyday objects like a CD. It's astonishing how much this man knows about fighting. I feel pretty confident every time I did something right but as soon as I got the slightest bit of hope, there was a voice in the back of my head that said "_If Oliver knows all this, then that do you think _Bishop _knows_?" It was that small, taunting voice that changed my point of view of everything. Every time the thought made itself into my mind, I simply told myself to cross that bridge when it comes.

"Again," Oliver ordered.

I sighed but kept my mouth shut, telling myself that it would all be worth it in the end. I gripped the sharpened dagger and threw it towards my target, which was a nothing but newspaper and clothe shaped as a menacing man. During my 5 minute break, I was extremely tempted to draw a hippie shirt on it just to see if my aim got any better. I eventually decided against the idea, knowing that provoking the old man would only bite me in the butt later.

My knife hit the dummy square in the chest. I smiled in triumph and was about to do my victory dance when Oliver got up and examined it more closely. He nodded to himself and walked back to his seat.

"Again," he demanded.

"What? You said that if I got one more that I could leave!" I whined, reminding myself of a 3 year old in the grocery store when they didn't get the toy they wanted.

"You missed the heart. It's as simple as that. Either you hit heart or you don't. Even if you ram the blade into the heart directly, I cannot ensure you that death will follow. Bishop is old, child. Older than you can possibly fathom. Either you're precise, or you're dead. Quite simple, really. You, of all people, should understand that. Now, again," he order firmly, leaving no room for argument.

I let out a frustrated growl, grabbed the dagger closest to me and flung it towards nothing in particular. I was about to go off on him when I heard someone exclaim in surprise. I whirled around to find Myrnin half way through the door with the dagger stuck in the wall next to him. It was mere inches from his face.

There was a frozen second where everybody absorbed what happened. Apparently, the first one to recover was Oliver since he just started busting out laughing so hard that he doubled over in his seat. I wanted to laugh too but the fact that I almost injured the last person I had nagged in the back in my mind, preventing me from expressing my true emotions towards the situation.

While I debated my reaction, Myrnin growled lowly at Oliver while he yanked the dagger out of the wall with great ease. Either Oliver didn't hear his agitated growl or simply didn't care. My gut silently told me that it was the latter. Myrnin huffed angrily, strode towards the table that held the weapons and discarded the dagger carelessly.

"Honesty, Oliver! What are you teaching this child? I would have believed that throwing daggers towards your allies would be something that would be worth scolding. Although, given your reputation, I suppose I shouldn't expected any different," Myrnin taunted.

Oh! _Snap!_

Oliver's expression had changed from one of humor to one of pure, undeniable hatred and rage. His eyes began to swirl and mold into solid lava rocks.

"Well, I would not have to teach her if a certain someone had done his _only_ job and protected her like the Founder had asked him to," Oliver retorted coolly.

Oh! _Snap!_

Myrnin looked like he was about kill someone right on the spot. His were just as red as Oliver's, if not redder. His lip was curled back in sneer revealing his sharp, pointed canines.

They simply glared at each other with enough contempt to burn a hole through a steel vault. Neither moved nor blinked. Their bodies were ridged and tense, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Not wanting to see if the attack would occur, or not, I slowly made my way to the door Myrnin had just came through.

"Well, you two look busy. I'll just... I'll just go and get some fresh air while you guys...talk," I stuttered.

And with that, I dashed out of the room as quickly as my feet would carry me.

It was very rare now days to have free time. It was ever more rare to be alone. I knew that it would be a while before I had this chance again, yet I didn't know what to do with the spare time. Being with so many different people this past week has kept my mind busy and didn't really leave me time to think. The only time alone I had was right before I went to sleep and I couldn't really think since the days (a vampire's day) events always left me drained and barely able to function.

Knowing the perfect place to think, I headed towards the staircase that I had eventually found earlier this week. As I made my way to my former spot, I realized that this was the place is, and always will be, my escape. Whether to get away from life in general or a one-way ticket to gates of hell, it was just another way of bringing a sense of peace even if it was for just a moment.

One moment of peace was better than nothing.

Though, peace is what I wanted, it wasn't something that came to me easily, of course. Nothing was ever easy for me it seemed.

As I heard footsteps, at first, I thought it would be Myrnin coming to tell me either to go back to my lessons or that I would no longer have lessons at all. However, as I debated which possibility was more likely , I realized that it wasn't one pair of footsteps but two.

One heavy and one light.

Just as I registered what they were, they stopped what sounded like 10 feet away. I immediately sprung to my feet preparing to yell at Amelie for intruding my personal space. Especially on the roof, the place that I claimed as mine. However, it wasn't Amelie that I came to face.

It was François and Ysandre.

**~*Tiff*~**


	30. Lucky Me

**Chapter 30**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

"What are you doing here? Decided hell wasn't hot enough?" I growled.

If François and Ysandre were here, then their Master was probably not too far away. That or his pathetic lap dog was doing his dirty deeds for him again.

" Oooh,_ someone_ missed their nap today. That isn't a nice way to greet your elders, dear. Didn't your mama teach you to respect those who are older than you, sweetie?" Ysandre purred tauntingly.

"I give respect to my grandmother, not whores that go around and hide behind those who are greater than they are," I sneered viciously.

Ysandre's face twisted slightly at the remark but otherwise stayed neutral. François slowly began circling me on my left while Ysandre began on my right. It oddly reminded me of a video I saw in science class when the hyenas played with a zebra they had stumbled upon right before the pack of wild cats pounced. I distantly remember the way I shook my head as the zebra helplessly fought against the savage carnivores.

I couldn't help but silently remind myself of the zebra.

_No! You aren't like that! You can fight! You've been taught how to defend yourself! Use the skills that Oliver gave you. Don't be a zebra or hyena. Be the lion that has the ability to kill them both!_

My braver side was raving like a lunatic. As much as I wanted to run and hide, I listened to the voice and stood my ground as they continued their teasing, circling routine.

Ysandre must have seen a change in my eyes since she grinned devilishly and gave a cackle of delight. François glanced over at his insane partner in crime, but merely brushed off her manic behavior as if he'd been dealing with it for centuries. He probably _had _been dealing with her for years. I could only imagine how much crap he had to put up with.

I suddenly felt bad for the poor guy.

"Would you look at this, François? I think this puppy might actually bite," she laughed.

" I wouldn't bite you if my life depended on it. I might get rabies. Now, _why are you here_?," I growled. I could feel my anger rising like lava bubbling under the surface of a volcano. Only time would tell how long it would be before it would boil over.

"Aww, what's wrong, sweetie? Didn't you miss me? I just _know_ that the rest of the town did," she cooed while a mischievous gleam twinkled in her eye.

"Oh, please! If we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be a single murder; it'd be genocide!" I shot at her.

"So feisty. Very well, you silly child. Our Master, and your former Lord, has asked that we do a quick _peek_ around town. Just to see if everything is as dull and boring as before. We were, however, expecting to find you dead. Though, apparently, you are not. Why are you not dead?" Ysandre inquired as she drifted closer.

"I could be asking the you the same question. I had the most pleasant dream about the two you just 2 weeks ago. You both were wasting away in some deep, bottomless pit. I was hoping it was showing me where you really were," I sneered as I stepped back but stopped when I came to the edge of the building.

"Oh, really? I guess the irony of it is I just had a dream about you too, sweetie. You were burning in a desert after killing you own pathetic parents. Oh, no. I think that was true. Huh. I must be acquiring a psychic gift of some sorts," Ysandre laughed mockingly.

I snapped.

I lunged at the deceiving, beautiful face. I was about to claw her eyes out with my bare hands when François wrapped his arms around my waist. I struggled uselessly, not thinking about any of the lessons Oliver had taught me. The anger was the only thing that fueled my body. No strategy or knowledge of how I could slip away from the demonic pair.

"Children these days. I truly think they are even more naive than animals," François taunted. I could feel his chest rumble against my back as he chuckled cruelly.

"I'm the one that's naive? You're the one that is waltzing in City Hall like it's nothing. Don't you know _anything_?" I snarled angrily while trying to push away François but stopped focusing on pushing him when he viciously grabbed my hair and yanked it back. I looked into his beautiful but demonic eyes. He smiled fully while fangs gleaming dangerously in the moonlight.

"You should worry about your own problems, child. Mr. Bishop is not very happy that you escaped without paying for you actions. He is quite set on killing you mercilessly. I've already asked to be there when it plays out," he informed me in a mock whisper as Ysandre started digging her nails in my arms, all the while sporting a broad smile.

"I'll try not to pee all over myself in terror," I snapped sarcastically.

I stopped struggling, giving me time to think clearly and fully. Several Oliver's ruthless sessions flashed before eyes as I tried to figured out how I was gonna get out of this one. I remember what Oliver said about said about being within reaching distance

"_If your enemy is within reaching distance, then it's one of three reasons: 1) You're being restrained and they think you can't hurt them, 2) They are underestimating your ability, or 3) They are simply stupid for trusting you in the first place, in which you should attack them anyways just to knock some sense in them," _he'd had said.

I think it was probably all three, but that's just my guess. He had also shown me how attack at close distance.

Lucky me.

Just as Ysandre was about open some of my veins on the inner side of my forearm, at a positively inhuman speed, I grabbed her wrist and twisted her arms behind her back with one hand while I punched François in the "sensitive" area with the other. He made a unworldly sound that was a cross between a scream and a strangled cry before dropping to his knees.

Now free to move around, I jerked Ysandre, who was still trying to make sense of what had happened, forward, swung my body around so her back was to the edge of the build, and, as hard as I could, pushed her off the building.

I heard her scream in shock and then, suddenly, cut off as I heard a crunch of wood, which was soon followed by silence, except, of course, François's moans. I stood there for a moment, trying to decipher what I had just heard and deciding whether or not to look.

_Oh, screw it. I gotta look._

I slowly peaked over the edge of the building. I regretted it as soon as I _did_ see what had happed. Ysandre had fallen onto a old, wooden bench just at the base of the building. Apparently, the rickety piece of furniture couldn't hold her weight and had collapsed right beneath her, resulting in a wooden shard piercing not only her heart but also right through the middle of her neck, severing her head off completely.

Hell of a way to go but, yet, I don't think it could be more appropriate.

Just as I was about to allow myself to celebrate this brilliant act of God, I noticed it was far too quiet. I whirled around to find the ground empty of a suffering man. I looked up just in time to see the door swing shut from the escape of François.

**~*Tiff*~**


	31. Detectives and A Possible Serial Killer

**Chapter 31**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

"I can't believe I just let him leave! I swear, I am the worst fighter in the world. I mean, who in their right mind would just turn their back on a person who just tried to kill you?" I scolded myself as I leaned against the outside wall of City Hall.

Myrnin and Oliver had apparently halted their argument when they suddenly heard me cussing up a storm as I realized my mistake. Once they saw the destruction that the mini fight had left behind, Oliver quickly disappeared and returned with a multitude of police officials, both human and vampire alike. Now the amount of working officials had doubled as we stood outside City Hall as several vampires worked around the clock to figure out how the hell two traitors escaped without their knowing.

Apparently, Amelie wasn't the only one who assumed the system was infallible.

Oh, weren't they were just brutally proven wrong.

Ysandre's body had yet to be removed from the town's sidewalk. Several vampires were buzzing about, busily taking pictures and questioning me at random points even though I had told them time after time what happened. After about the seventh time I was cast a suspicious and very obvious glance, Myrnin practically threatened the entire precinct that, if they didn't back off, the police department would suddenly get a rather large increase in vandalism and arson done to the their department building. Now, here I stood, completely embarrassed and ashamed that I had let the lap dog of the most dangerous vampire in our town away because I was too busy admiring my handy work.

What a to way screw up a reputation.

"Do not worry yourself with such nonsense, Claire. We shall catch François eventually. Just think on the bright side," Myrnin soothed gently. I shot him annoyed glare.

"What bright side?" I grumbled irritably.

"Well, had you failed to kill Ysandre, she would have easily killed you and gone on her merry way. Then, we would be having your funeral instead of trying to catch two people who are assisting the most dangerous vampire alive. You see? Best not to dwell on the wrong side of things," Myrnin explained in one of his weird manic tones.

I stared at him strangely with my mouth slightly agape. Myrnin noticed, turned away from the crime scene and tilted his head slightly, making him look almost identical to a confused yet curious puppy.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head and turned away as I mumbled, "Nothing. I just wonder sometimes if we ever did actually find the cure."

Myrnin chuckled, kissed me on the forehead and walked away muttering something about getting them to let me leave. He walked up to a vampire that he apparently knew since they laughed and shook hands enthusiastically like old friends. I didn't know Myrnin had any friends other than me. I really didn't care if he was friends with Hitler just as long as he could get him to let me leave.

"I suppose I'm not overly surprised to find you are the cause of this," a high, clear voice stated through a mild German accent.

I turned to find the a pair of vampires that I have seen only two times. Two times too many if you asked me.

Gretchen and Hans stood before me looking like a bad cliché version of Bonnie and Clyde. Looking just the same as the last time I saw them, they were sporting jackets and slacks that looked awfully normal for two people who most certainly weren't. However, unlike last time, I wasn't scared out of my wits. That was last time though.

Now, I'm just grumpy and tired. Their very presence just made me irritated knowing that I was going to have to answer questions I've answered too many times before. These were two detectives that I did not want to deal with. Not today, not tomorrow...not ever.

"If you're here to ask questions, you're a little late. You'll just have to copy the notes from someone of else," I told them thinly as I turned to look at Myrnin, wishing he would hurry the hell up already.

"Notes? Fah. We get our facts from the source. Do you not know the meaning of hearsay? We don't take notes, little one," Gretchen said as she approached me with Hans shadowing her.

"Then you would do horribly in school so I don't recommend you go there," I told her snidely.

"Hmph. What makes you think I haven't gone to school already?" Gretchen challenged.

"Please. Have you _seen_ your writing? A preschooler has better handwriting. Plus, biting the other kids is typically frowned upon so I doubt you would've made it through elementary school," I replied smugly as she hid her notepad as I commented on her so-called "handwriting". It looked more like chicken scratch.

"How did she die?" Hans piped up as he saw Gretchen growing agitated.

"How did _who _die?" I asked with a smirk. Over the past couple of weeks, I'd forgotten how much fun it was to irritate people.

"Stop playing games. Why did you kill Ysandre?" Gretchen snapped.

"I'm not playing any games. Do you a game board anywhere?" I questioned innocently.

Gretchen stepped forward and growled angrily, which drew the attention of several people nearby. Apparently, Hans noticed the same time I did since he held Gretchen back before any damage could be inflicted. To her, of course. Not a single vampire in this town is stupid enough to mess with Myrnin's only vampire offspring. Or fledgling? Whatever it's called, I'm the only vampire alive that he has turned.

"Claire, please. Before my companion does something we both might regret," Hans reasoned.

I sighed. Nobody in this town is fun anymore.

"I didn't kill her on purposes. It was self-defense. I figured the two of you might be smart enough to figure that out since no one has arrested me yet," I explained.

It seems weird to have to actually explain why you killed a criminal that escaped a prison but, criminal or not, she was still a vampire that was murdered. And, murder is murder any way you slice it...sometimes, though, it's justified, which is odd because any serial killer or psycho maniac can claim self-defense just as long that there isn't any evidence or witnesses left behind. Thankfully, I'm not a psycho maniac out on killing spree. The serial killer part is still kind of iffy, though.

How many times can I kill someone, innocent or not, and still be considered not a murderer?

Two people within 2 weeks seems to be pushing the limit. And still, another killed indirectly by me adds to the list in my opinion. I'm sure that several people in this town have killed their fair share of people. _Some _(uh-_Myrnin_)are probably still killing even though _some_ (uh-hello-_me_) disapproved of it (even though I'm probably being hypocritical). 

"How did you kill her?" Hans asked as he pulled Gretchen behind him as he alone questioned me. _Good._ That witch wasn't gonna get anything out of me anyways. I've hated her since day one.

"I thought you were _detectives_. Aren't you supposed to figure that part out on your own?" I quipped.

Hans simply smirked and leaned forward very much into my personal space. I had a strong urge to back away from this man not only because of his proximity but also because his scent was mixed with a heavy amount of cologne that my nose burn and my eyes water. However, when I did try to back away, through my blurred vision, I saw Hans reached and yank me towards him. I blinked rapidly and cleared my vision. Once I could see clearly, I almost yelped in surprise because Hans' nose was nearly touching mine.

"Detectives rarely figure out things on their own without someone's help, child. You should know. I hear that you are quite clever in weaseling information out of those who are not keen to speak about things that should not be told to people at random. You should also know that I am much like yourself. I, however, have had centuries of practice _unlike _yourself. Do you still wish to elude and deflect my questions with your witty and smart aleck comebacks? Or would you like to answer our questions?" Hans whispered darkly into my face.

I looked at him for a long moment, sizing him up on his barely concealed threat. He most certainly was capable of carrying out anything that he promised but it was just a matter of whether or not he would be_ able_ todo it.

I sighed. With all the drama in my life, I don't need another vampire coming after me.

"We talked, or rather insulted each other, then we finally got physical. François got a hold of me and, eventually, Ysandre got too close so I grabbed her and pushed her away, only '_away'_ was off the roof. She fell on the bench and the wood cut her head off. I went and looked over the edge. When I turned around, François gone, leaving nothing but the door swinging. And now here we are, with almost the entire police department lounging around and taking pretty pictures when they could be out finding a guy that shouldn't be out in the first place. So, you can either sit here and accuse me of intentionally killing a person that should already be dead _or_ you can go and make yourself useful by finding the a-hole that just tried to kill me!" I practically yelled, furthermore drawing attention to myself from everybody at the crime scene. I tried to be good and stay calm throughout my explanation but, once again, my anger got the best of me.

Myrnin had obviously heard me screaming and was next to me before I was even done yelling. Not only was he next to me but he was also very angry.

"Claire has answered more than her fair share of questions for today, I think. So, if you would please take your leave, I would greatly a appreciate it" Myrnin glowered at pair.

"I still have a couple of more. You are more than welcome to sit in but I-" Hans began to explain.

"The sun will rise in 30 minutes or so. I need Claire inside and within safety. You can question her some other time _after _you have come to me first," Myrnin growled darkly.

Hans and Myrnin had a brief staring contest, both obviously testing the others strength at withstanding the other's intense stare. Feeling that there was far too much testosterone in the air for me to handle, I simply sighed and went inside City Hall.

After the...um...disagreement between me and my "friends", I had taken refuge in City Hall. Apparently, there are small apartment like buildings on the second level of the building which were open to any vampire that wanted to guard the City Hall permanently. Myrnin had, of course, offered for me to stay with him, but I refused immediately claiming that I didn't want to put him in a predicament because I really didn't know how long I would be there. While that was true, the real reason I couldn't stay with him was because I didn't want to disturb him with my constant moping. After you parents are killed by none other than yourself and your friends think that you're some sadistic murderer, you tend to cry and mope around a lot. I just can't put Myrnin, the one person that has been nothing but nice to me, in that position.

Once I was in my completely dark and vacant apartment, I settled down on my bed, just like always after a hard day. I contemplated taking a shower even though I took one this "morning", but then realized that I would have to changed into something different. All my clothes were still at the Glass House and I had been wanting to stop by and grab something different to wear, but I hadn't been able to work up the nerve knowing what was waiting for me there.

My own personal judgment.

After what seemed like hours upon hours of contemplation, I settled on going there after I got some sleep and, of course, once the sun goes down. I knew that something was bound to happen once I got there but Michael always said that I could ponder the "what if's" all night and day but I would never _truly_ know until I actually did something about it.

I just hope that none of my "what if's" will happen because all of them end the same way.

Me...alone in world without the man I love by my side.

I was up and moving around 8 o'clock PM, which was incredibly late for me. I basically just slept 12 hours without some much as a stir during the "night". I know that if my heart could beat, it would pounding. I could practically see Shane's face when he saw me, the disgust he would have for me. The disappointment.

The hate.

I shook my head vigorously as I threw on a black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of torn skinny jeans with knee high black boots. I needed to think about first things first.

1) Tell Myrnin where I'm going so he doesn't have an aneurysm when he finds out I'm gone.

I searched the entire second level just to make sure he wasn't up here, which we rare but I checked just in case. I searched high and low for him but eventually found him in the Council Room. Thankfully, Amelie wasn't present but, by the intensity of her scent, I'd probably just missed her. Myrnin, however, was sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the table with his feet kicked up as he carelessly picked at his nails. At my entrance, his head popped up. Once he recognized me, he face split into a broad grin as he spread his arms in wide gesture.

"My dear, it's about time you came around. I was beginning to wonder if you were angry at me, especially after you left so suddenly yesterday. You really shouldn't give me such a fright. People often do just disappear for no-little one, are you quite alright? You're paler than usual," Myrnin frowned as he voiced his concern.

"I've had better days. I'm going to the Glass house to pick up my things," I whispered brokenly. I walked over into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. His face transformed into one of pity and sympathy as he processed my broken words.

"Oh, my dear child. I'm terribly sorry that this day had to come. I would do anything in the world to take away this pain that you so often feel. Alas, I cannot. There are problems that we come across in life that we must handle ourselves. It only makes us stronger. And, while I want you to become strong, I don't believe someone as young as yourself should have these problems. However, it is my obligation that I must stand back and allow you to fix your own problems. But, I will say, however, that you do look quite beautiful today, even in your sorrow," Myrnin praised.

I felt a bubble of laughter come out as he finished. Even when Myrnin is giving life lessons, he's still a charmer.

"Thank you, Myrnin. For everything," I added solemnly.

He waved away my thanks with a shake of his head looking somewhat bashful.

"Go now, little one. Sooner started-" Myrnin began as he gave me a gentle push towards the door.

"Sooner done. I know, I know," I finished for him as I was almost half way towards the door.

"I wish for the best of luck to you, my child," He called out.

Before I knew it, I was outside and breathing in the night air into my lungs. I looked up and immediately found the moon. I don't know why I find the moon every time I go outside. I just do. I guess it's a connection thing. After my eyes had roamed over the moon more times than I could count, I began running. I didn't feel like walking. Walking implied control and self-restraint. I didn't feel like controlling myself. I felt like letting my mind run wild as my legs pumped faster and faster underneath me. Even if it meant getting me to a place faster than I wanted to be, so be it. It was worth it for the feeling that I got.

After about 15 minutes of running, I reached the Glass house. I had a feeling that what was about to happen wouldn't be anything good but Myrnin was right in saying that I should get it over with and face my problems. They weren't going to go away anytime soon so it was best to get it over already .

I hesitantly walked over to the front door of the house. I raised my fist to knock but caught a whiff of something heavenly. Something so sweet and enticing that in made me shudder in pleasure. Even as I reveled in the addicting aroma, a scorching fire lit my mouth ablaze. It made me want-no, _need_- whatever produced such a delectable scent. I followed the smell with my nose and it lead right to the crack in the door.

Without any hesitation, or thought for that matter, I busted the door down of my former home with a swift, but fierce kick. With my inner demon alive and very much awake, I set out for the scent. What I didn't expect to find was Shane and Eve laying in a puddle of their own blood with a pale vampire hovering over them hungrily.

Upon hearing my approach, the vampire whirled around to find me stand in the door way of the Glass House. As I faced the intruder, I froze upon recognizing him.

"Well, well, I get dinner and a show? How...quaint," François cooed sadistically as he started walking towards me.

**~*Tiff*~**


	32. Last and Final Life

**Chapter 32**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

François sauntered towards me with an eager bounce in his step, seemingly enjoying the current predicament that I was in. It took all of my concentration to focus of him and not the flame that burned my very essence. It continued to eat away at my restraint; breaking it down into nothing more than uncontrollable bloodlust that I haven't had since that unforgettable day in the desert. Acknowledging that it was even there made it all the more painful to endure and all the more real as I felt my eyes burn, the dead giveaway that my eyes were no longer deep, ocean blue but pure, menacing crimson.

François' approach came to a sudden, abrupt halt as he gazed at my face with a look of mere confusion that suddenly became one of recognition but quickly turned into amusement and excitement. Only a portion of my mind paid attention to the brief play of emotions that danced across his face. The main portion was focused almost entirely on the growing pool of liquid that surrounded the two bodies that I no longer recognized. The only part of them that I recognized was the two dull, weakening thumps that was the only indicator of life. The only indicator that a river blood was pulsing through their fragile bodies. Not only could I hear it, but I could see the slow movement underneath the carotid artery where the pulse slowly sounded through the room.

"Aw. Lord Bishop mentioned your little...problem. If you wish to finish what I started, feel free. There is enough to go around," François offered gently with a strange underlying tone in his voice.

_Yes_! He's giving me permission. He's giving me the go ahead to banish this God forsaken pain. Just a little. That's all I need. Just a few drops. That's not so bad, right? It's not like they need all of it. They can spare just a few ounces. They wouldn't know anyways. They're asleep. They would never even know.

I was ghosting gently forward before I even knew it. François hastily moved aside to allow me room to maneuver around in between the two sleeping individuals. I silently slid down to my knees and rested my hand on the closest one to me. Even though I was hypnotized by the slow movement on the human's neck, out the corner of my eye, it looked to be nothing more than heap of black clothing and leather. The thumping was growing loud in my ears and, suddenly it was the only thing my mind could register. It was beginning to be too much to bear.

I finally felt my resistance give away as I lunged for the jugular to sedate the hunger that could no longer be controlled. As I sank my elongated teeth in to the person's neck, I felt myself fall into utopia. It was everything I could ever imagine. The world as I knew it existed in this one single moment; life itself could cease to exist and I would be happy knowing that my last moment on Earth was filled with nothing but pure bliss. My mind could no longer conjure any words besides _more, more, more, more_!

I forced myself to open my eyes to get a good view on the very thing that was making me feel this way. My vision was blurred by a fog of red but that did not stopping me from locating intricate design gently laying on a sheet of pale skin. It was a dark, grayish/blackish design of a dragon wrapped around itself in a swirl looking way. Distantly in the back of my mind, I felt a vague recognition hit me. A far away, blurry memory. It was of Eve. She was showing me the gift Michael got her. It was a very gothic, very cool looking necklace of a dragon.

In the shape of a swirl.

I jumped back to the other side of the room before I my brain could catch up with actions my body. I was panting, well, more like gasping, for air. No matter how much I thought I breathed in, it was quickly exhaled before my lungs could even get a slight chance to refill. As my breathe slowed ever so slightly, I became aware of my surrounds once again.

I was in the Glass House. I was its living room. Shane and Eve were lying unconscious on the floor beside the couch. Shane was alive for sure. Eve, however, was still on the iffy side. François was off to the side with an amused but disappointed look plastered on his face. He was carelessly leaning against the wall next to the busted door frame. The blood was no longer any concern of mine. The thirst that was once controlling my every thought was now nothing more than a dull ache at the base of my throat. The burn was gone but to what cost?

I practically ran back to the motionless bodies to check for the indicator of life that had once drove me to the brink of insanity. As I crouched down next to Eve, I carefully placed two fingers on just next to her radius. Very faintly, I felt the sporadic thumps of her heart as it desperately pumped life through her body.

I sighed in relief at being able to feel such a sweet thing that once made my blood and throat boil. The relief was short lived as François spoke up from his place by the door. More accurately labeled as our exit. Not just mine but the people at my feet.

"Tsk. Such a shame. Blood as sweet as this should not go to waste, you naive child. Take what I offer you before your ignorant ways gets yourself killed," he sneered.

"I think I'd prefer to be ignorant rather than a ruthless killer," I snapped back him angrily as I took a step towards him.

"You _think_ or do you _know_? When it comes to the life source you live off of, there can be no in-between," he told me snidely.

I growled angrily as we began to circle each other in a deadly game of cat and mouse. I was determined to prove that I most certainly was _not_ the mouse. I still couldn't even figure why he was here in the first place. I wanted to know why he wanted to kill my friends. I haven't seen them in _weeks_. They knew nothing of what was happening between me and Bishop, only that he was out and more alive and dangerous than ever.

"I _know_. I've seen your type. And I've seen the things your type do. And none of the things you do exactly appeal to my career plans," I quipped.

"What _plans_? You're going to be stuck in this pathetic excuse of a town for the rest of your miserable existence!. You think you can just waltz out? You're Amelie's precious _pet_! Not to mention her puppet," he spat.

"Ha! You're the one to talk! Where is _your _puppet master? Somewhere behind closed curtains pulling the strings? That's the reason why you haven't attacked me. isn't it? You can't. You need permission," I goaded smugly.

It seemed that I struck a core once I mentioned his restrained freedom. A unpleasant shade burgundy flashed across his green irises. His inhumanly beautiful face was marred and contorted with anger.

"I am centuries older than you, you silly girl. I need permission from no one," François panted through his seething anger.

"Huh. So that's why you try and kill my friends instead of trying to kill me? Aw. I see," I started as I began to walk around with him mirroring my movements with each step as my thoughts began to click into place. "I think this is some sort of revenge ploy. From where I stand, you and Ysandre were close. Well, as close as anyone could get to that _thing_. And, now that Bishop knows that I survived, you can't kill me. I've embarrassed him. Made a fool out him by escaping with the skin of my teeth but getting away nonetheless. If I know anything about Bishop, it's that he'll want to kill me himself. You know, to gain back the pride that he lost that day in the desert. _But_, then there's you. The lonely minion that lost his only companion. There's anger and guilt that weighs down your heart and the need to kill someone responsible for their death is relentless in the effort to bring justice that that person. It's unyielding and unforgiving. And all you want to do is lash out and kill anyone that gets in the way!"

I was panting with anger and murderous rage as I finished. I think I let a few of my feelings slip through my teeth. I took a deep breath to settle the wild feelings that was stirring unwanted memories and feelings.

"But there isn't anything you can do," I continued casually. " You know that you'll be killed if you speak up against him. You're just as much as his pet as I am to Amelie. The only difference is that I have courage to admit it while you just sit back and deny any claim that comes your way. If it doesn't come from Bishop's mouth, then, to you, it's nothing but words with no meaning. You call me ignorant? Look in the mirror. Not only are you ignorant, you're _pathetic_! You're nothing but a dog at your master's command. You-"

François lunged with nothing but murderous intentions lying within the depths of his eyes. I easily dodged his attack with a jump to the left. His right hand flew up to smack me in the head but I quickly dropped to floor on all fours. Using François' momentary opening, I swept my left leg across his feet, tripping him with ease.

I tried to get up and seek a weapon of any kind but he jerked my leg with harsh force, making me fall and smack my head on the linoleum floor. While I was temporarily dazed and confused, he flipped me over and sat on my diaphragm. All the air I held in my body flew out my mouth as his entire body weigh was now focused on my stomach. Even if most older vampires didn't require air, I was still in the routine of inhaling and exhaling. My mind quickly began to panic as it associated this with the last time that I was held in this position. I did everything in my power to forget what Pennywell did to me and attempted to focus on Oliver's lessons.

My mind clicked as I remember Oliver's annoying but truthful words.

~*Flashback*~

_"You can get out of pretty much every position you are forced into just as long as you know what you're looking for," Oliver rambled on as I attempted to stay awake._

_"And what am I looking for exactly?" I questioned, completely bored and done with this lesson._

_"An opening. You should be aware of an opening when fighting. It's impossible to cover every inch of your body. So, while you are fighting, you _must_ strike with swift and precise accuracy to that given opening," Oliver directed at me with forceful meaning behind his words._

_"And if I don't? " I asked as I tested his patience._

_"You die," he replied simply._

~* End of Flashback~*

The memory flashed before eyes just as François slammed his fist directly into my face. Just as Pennywell had done not a month ago. I cried out as I felt my nose break from his deliberate pressure that he had unleashed onto my face. He knew he was older and stronger and I knew that he was definitely going to use it against me.

I struggled to focus and find an opening as I quickly assessed his position before he dished out another hit. His left hand was supporting his body weight as his right drew back to for another hit. Before his hand swung down, I swiftly brought my left hand up and jabbed it with excellent precision just below his ribs. He grunted from the punch, pausing in his swing giving me just enough time to bring my left knee up in his groin. He groaned and collapsed on top me, leaving me stuck underneath a grown man.

"Oh, God! Get _off_!" I grunted as I adjusted myself so that my feet were braced against his chest. With a great heave, I kicked him across the room and onto the coffee table, which broke into splinters and shards glass under the sudden pressure.

I quickly got up and ran to where he lay just groaning and moaning. I quickly looked around me and grabbed a piece that broke off from the table. As sharp and as straight as a cleaver.

A perfect weapon.

With one swift, fluid movement, I dug the piece of wood in his chest. He gasped and struggled to pry my hands away from the makeshift stake before going still. I waited a good 15 seconds before moving away. I didn't want him coming back like Jason and Freddy always seem to do in the movies.

I moved away from him and towards my dying friends to assess the damage that was brought upon them. Both of them were pale. Very pale. Shane had cuts all across his face and hands. Most likely by trying to protect Eve. He had a deep, open gash just along his collarbone. It was pouring blood out like a poked swimming pool. Eve looked the worst. Bile rose up in my throat as I saw her blue lips hidden underneath the coated lipstick. There was blood dripping from her hairline down onto her red and black v-neck. It greatly contrasted with her oh-so pale skin. Her daily make-up was almost completely washed away by the blood. It was ironic, in a weird way. The one day that Eve is as pale as she wants to be, it's when she's dying.

I didn't know what to do. My mind was blank and completely filled with panic. All common sense to call for help was erased and gone from my mind. My mind only processed that I needed to help. But I couldn't. I didn't know how or what to do. I was panicking and hysterical inside. My mind was running around frantically, trying to recall any coherent thoughts that would be of any help.

But there was none.

By the time that someone would come, they would be dead. I could smell death on them. Myrnin always said that a vampire could smell when one was dead. I didn't understand it till now. It was the smell that you get when you walk inside of a funeral parlor except more intense.

I began to freak as I processed what death meant. I would be alone. Truly alone. Eve, my best friend. My everlasting friend that has stuck with me. She hasn't been around me lately, but, personally, I didn't blame her. I understood how she felt. I've felt the same when I was Myrnin's assistant. I constantly doubted if I was ever truly safe around him, knowing his past and knowing that he truly was a natural born killer. Eve just didn't handle it as well I did. She wasn't as forgiving as I was. She wasn't as stupid as I was. And that was okay. I still love her and to lose her when I was the main cause of her death would be nothing short of pure agony.

Then, there was Shane.

Shane. The love of my life. The keeper of my heart. The only man in my life worth living for. I could go on forever describing what this man meant to me. He was my everything. He was my personal guardian. The one thing that kept me alive today. The one that fueled the fire in my heart to make me give Bishop the one thing that he deserves.

Death.

I walk around in a zombie state, only coming alive during my lessons of training so that I may rid this world of the monster that poses a threat to the people I love.

Two of those people are lying before me now, dying as their life slowly seeps out of the open wounds that litter their bodies. The sight itself was enough to make me want to crawl in a hole and die. The experience to actually lose them was so painful that my unstable mental state could not fully process at the moment.

If they die, there will be no reason to continue on with this existence any longer. Myrnin has existed for centuries without me, surely he can last for centuries more without me by his side. I have no doubt in my mind that Amelie and Oliver will briefly grieve my passing and hastily move on with their continuous existence. Michael would not be fully functional anyways since he lost his love.

"Shane and Eve will not die!" I muttered as I went by my instinct by grabbing a shard of glass. "They will survive. I will give them anything so that they may live."

So I do give them something.

_My immortality_.

I slice open both of my wrists, one by one, and let the blood drip down their throats as I remember the conversation I had with Myrnin.

~*Flashback*~

_"One of the many advantages to being as old as I am. The oldest of the vampires can lose massive amounts of blood because we heal so quickly. Younger vampires, such as yourself, can't lose as much, however. You don't have centuries of blood backed up in your system to help regenerate your wound to heal quick enough. Blood is what helps you heal. To out it bluntly, if you don't have blood in your system, you won't heal and, ultimately, die. That is why it is suggested for young vampires to not turn humans. Too risky," Myrnin explained while flipping extremely fast through his book. He didn't even look up as he explained._

_"Good to know," I mumbled sarcastically._

_"It _is _good to know! I don't want something to happen to you, little Claire. If something happened to you while you were human, I could've turned you into a vampire. Now that you are a vampire, this is as far as you can go. Your last and final life. I would like it be long one," Myrnin told me seriously. He had set his book aside and now had his head on top of his folded hands while his elbows were propped up on the arms of the chair._

_"I know, Myrnin. I was kidding. Haven't you ever heard of a joke?" I told his as I rolled my eyes._

_"It's nothing to joke about!" Myrnin exclaimed loudly, making me jumped in my chair. Once he saw I was frightened, he calmed down immediately. "I apologize. I just don't want something to happen to you. The mere thought is enough to make me squirm. Promise me you will take care of yourself?"_

_"Unless I absolutely have to do something stupid, I promise to take care of myself," I vowed while looking him in the eye. _

_~*__End of Flashback*~_

I was reminiscing when I began to slowly get tired. But, even as I noticed this, Shane and Eve's heart began to pick up. I fought the exhaustion as I clenched both of my hands in tight fists to get the blood to drain faster. With Shane and Eve on both sides of me, I could check on each one. Shane was gaining more color than Eve but that may because Eve had lost more blood than Shane, I guiltily noted. My muscles began to loosen as my eyelids began to droop. I dug deep within me and fought with ounce of my strength to find and stay awake. I would drain myself of every drop before I would let Shane and Eve die.

They both began to stir and my heart weakly rejoiced with happiness. Even though their movements were small, it was enough to know that my blood, as young as I may be, was working to some affect. My head started to drop down onto my chest, but I fought on and kept it raised to make sure that they were okay. Shane was now moving his arms and moaning in pain as Eve was only moving her arms. I suddenly got a panicked thought. What if I would lose too much blood before Eve could get enough?

I began clenching and moving my right hand in attempt to get the blood flowing more. I glanced at Shane saw that he was trying to move his head away from my wrist. I weakly pulled him to me and put my hand on his cheek to keep from moving any more, though I was careful not to dislodge my wrist from his mouth. My neck suddenly lost all strength and let my head collapse onto to Shane's chest. With my ear pressed against his chest, I could hear his labored breathing and his heart beating in a frantic frenzy.

Without realizing how or when my eyelids closed, I forced them open to glance at Eve. She, too, was trying to move her head away from my wrist. With one last burst of strength, I pulled her towards me and weakly cupped her cheek, just as I had done with Shane.

Now, I lay there as I listened to Shane and Eve's moans in pain. It should cause me grief that I was causing them pain but it didn't. It was like hearing a baby cry when it has first been born. It was utterly beautiful. As painful as I knew it must be for them, I was just happy they were alive.

I didn't know how much blood they needed but I was gonna give them as much as they needed. Gladly. I finally let my eyes droop, happy knowing that Shane and Eve were fine. Happy that they were gonna live a good life. I didn't care about what happened to me as long as those who should survive, _do_ survive.

Memories of my time in the Glass House brought me happiness and peace as I let them fill my mind. Me cooking tacos for everyone as Shane and Eve banter about what is better on a taco. Me and Eve having a soap water fight as we washed the dishes together. All of us at one of Michael's concerts. Shane and Michael trying to kill each other on the Xbox. The nights me and Shane spent together in each other's arms. The memories went on and on and I was happy to relive them as I felt my life begin to slip away.

And I was more than happy knowing that it was my friends that were safe and that I was, technically, dying with Shane. And while he is going to wake up, I will not.

And I was more that okay with that.

**~*Tiff*~**


	33. Aboslute Chaos

**Chapter 33**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

**Michael's POV**

I sighed as grabbed my guitar from the trunk. It was late and I didn't mean to play as long as I had but I did feel better. I had left just after sunset to go play in the park, simply to get away from the house that I no longer wanted to be in. It's quietness was relentless in the tense air that filled every crevice of the entire structure. I needed to get away. I needed to play music without the constant reminders of Claire's absence taunting at me at every turn. The park was quiet but peaceful, unlike the house that I grew up in. It wasn't the same without her there anymore.

The house grieved over her absence. It mourned and moped without her coming in through the front door day after day from her long walk from Myrnin's or Oliver's. It seemed vacant and emotionless without her smile or her smart aleck ways that she's adopted after her change. The house, an inanimate object, said more about its feeling than we ever did.

No one socialized anymore. Me and Eve are still together but it's awkward knowing that our friend is in the other room having a internal war raging within himself. Shane loves Claire but he can't accept what she's done. Mainly because we don't know what she did. All we know is that she murdered her parents. We have absolutely no idea what happened between her and Bishop and, quite frankly, I don't think any of us _wants_ to know.

I rubbed my face wearily as I slammed the trunk shut a little harder than I should have but I was thankful that the car was made for vampires so no harm was done. I walked a little slower than usual towards the house, dreading that overwhelming feeling of the air claustrophobic air suffocating you the moment you walked through the door.

Except...there was no door.

The door way was busted into splinters and pieces of wood scattered the floor as though a wood chipper had just thrown up all over the foyer. I was setting my guitar case down when the smell of fresh, sweet, tangy blood assaulted my nostrils with a harsh vengeance that made me stumble back a few steps. A deep, guttural growl emanated from the depths of my chest. My eyes began to heat as the familiar ache began to burn my throat. I shook my head adamantly as I fought for control and pressed on with determination and anger raging within in me. I had only reached the living room when I saw a sight that would haunt my nightmares till the day that I would no longer walk this earth.

Pigments of blood stained and spattered the carpet. François laid a ways away from the origin of most of the blood but some still trailed over to his motionless body. The room was saturated with the smell of his death that was slowly growing stronger. But it was not the body of a man that I hated that caught my eye. It wasn't even the sight of most of my guitars smashed in the corner. No, it was the sight of Claire, looking as small and fragile as ever, laying in between both Shane and Eve, cradling them in her arms. Protecting them.

"No," I whispered inaudibly.

I dashed over to them as fast as inhumanly possible. Their pulse was the first thing I checked. I didn't even bother checking Claire, already knowing she didn't have one, and headed straight for Eve.

Nothing.

My heart broke but quickly picked up again with hope as I checked Shane.

Nothing.

I froze. That can't be possible. They were just fine. Not hours ago. Emotionally, no but physically, they were just _fine_! They were just...they're fine! They can't be...How? How could this happen?

"Oh, God!" I cried. Tears started streaming down my cheeks but I could barely feel them. My body began to shake.

I clutched my chest as it felt as if my heart would tear in two. It was gut wrenching knowing the fact that practically everything I ever cared about was dead. The reason for my existence was lying dead before me, practically floating in their own blood.

Was this how Shane felt when he found his mother with slashed wrists in some rundown, cockroach infested motel?

I don't think that was nearly as bad this, though. I mean, I only became a vampire to protect these people that I love. And now, not even a year later, I find out that the effort was wasted on nothing because I couldn't protect them anyways.

All three of them.

Dead.

They're gone. Eve, Shane, Cla-.

No! Wait!

My mind stumbled over thoughts of actions and decisions as I shuffled through my pockets in search for my phone. God, why do my pockets have so much junk in them?

Finally, I found the small object and punched in the number I had memorized since day one in case of emergencies such as this. My impatience was sky rocketing as I waited for the ringing to cease and for the voice I yearned to hear answer on the other end.

Just when I was about to hang up and call 911 instead, the ringing stopped and the voice answered.

"This had better be of the upmost importance, Michael," the chilly voice of the Founder breathed through the speaker.

"I think Claire may be dead. I-I'm not sure though. She won't wake up an-and she's bleeding. There's blood everywhere and I don't know if it's her's or Eve's or Shane's. I know vampire's blood smells different but the scents are everywhere. And I can-I can't figure out what scent is what. I need you come over here. Now! I don't know-" I blurted out in a single breathe before I was interrupted.

"Just tell me where you are, child," Amelie commanded coldly.

"My house, of course!" I shouted, agitated that she would even have to ask that.

"I will be there shortly. Retrieve a blood bag, and force it down her throat till I arrive. As for Mr. Collins and Miss Rosser…" she trailed off before repeating, "I will be there shortly."

Then, there was nothing but the dial tone to break the silence that hung in the air. I force myself up, dashed into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a 2 blood bags.

I knelt down next to Claire and was about to rip it open for her when I heard a very slight but pain filled moan.

I glance back at François to insure that it wasn't him coming back to make a dramatic return. But he lay just as still and lifeless as he had since I walked in. I watched him a moment more before focusing on the task at hand. I bit the bag gently, making sure not to bust it with my elongated teeth. As the first drip of blood rolled down the side of the bag, I heard a gasping sound that vaguely reminded me of someone gasping for water after being deprived of it for a long time. I looked down to see if Claire had awakened yet, but, instead, I found Eve looking up at me with wild, crimson eyes.

I have never been more shocked in my entire life. My brain halted and froze as it refused to process the image my eyes were sending to it. But, only after a length of time of sending the same image, did it finally realize that I wasn't hallucinating. It realized that my girlfriend, the love of my life, my dark angel, my queen of mean, was a thirsting for the blood that I held in my hand. That, somehow, some way, she was a vampire and not dead as I assumed her to be.

I have never been more happy to be wrong in my entire life.

Once I realized that, beneath that crazed look, there was pain lingering in her eyes.

She was in pain probably because I was taunting her with an open blood bag. .

Without anymore hesitation, I scooted over to her, propped her head up, and guided her mouth to the opening of the bag. She latched on and greedily sucked out the remains in inside. Slowly regaining her strength, she grabbed onto my hands and pushed the bag closed to her mouth for better access. I obliged willingly, knowing how bad it was when you first wake up.

I did, however, stop her when she went for the second bag. I still needed that for Claire. I knew she was still hungry, her eyes told me so, but I couldn't allow her to take all of it. The one bag would be enough till Amelie got here to settle things.

She glared at me and growled dangerously as I stopped her. I knew this wasn't my Eve at the moment. Right now, I was just the guy in the way from the thing that stopped the burning, not her boyfriend, so I didn't take it to heart.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I can't. I need it for Claire. She's hurt and weak. I need it for her so she can-"I broke off as I heard a loud groan.

I turned, once again expecting Claire to open her eyes so I could see her deep blue eyes, but instead, I see Shane stirring restlessly as he started to wake. Finally, he turned in the general direction of where I sat with Eve.

Holy Mother of God.

How did his eyes turn from brown to red?

Before my brain could process anything, I heard a car outside stop and open and close the doors not a second later. Just as I was about to stand, Oliver, Myrnin, and Amelie, who was closely followed by her ever faithful guards, entered in one swift, purposeful movement. I was grateful enough that she only brought 2 this time.

Their approach was quickly halted as they took my destroyed living room. All of their eyes roamed the room till they rested on me, Eve, Shane and Claire. It was a moment before Myrnin quickly strode over and knelt next to Claire as he slashed his wrist open with a blade he produced from underneath his vest. Faster than humanly possible, he had Claire's head in his lap with his wrist wedged between her lips. He twisted and turned his wrist for better access for her and so the blood could flow more easily.

It seemed that the entire room waited with bated breath as Myrnin tried and tried to get blood down Claire's throat. No one moved, nor breathed, as we wait to see the results. Even Oliver had the decency to remain quiet throughout the painstakingly long task.

After about 10 minutes, Myrnin pulled away and looked up with tears in his eyes as he shook his head regretfully. My face crumbled as I took in what he meant by the simple means of a small movement of a man's head. Who knew such a small, subtle thing could mean such a life changing event?

I lowered my head and held Eve closer to me for comfort as she calmed down considerably. I couldn't believe that Claire, _our Claire_, could be d-dead. I didn't want to believe it but the evidence remained to be seen.

Myrnin set Claire gently on the floor and went to retrieve a blood bag for Shane, who was twitching and moving around restlessly. If his thirst was bad 10 minutes ago, it was more than likely unbearable by now. As gently as I could, I pried Eve's hands off my shirt and crawled to Claire's fragile body. I slowly kneeled next to her as I took in the sight of my baby sister.

Her body was motionless and as pale as ever. Humans and vampires alike could never be as pale as she was right at this moment. Her once full and chocolate brown hair was now matted in clumps of dried blood. Her smooth skin was smeared blood, whose blood it was, I did not know. Nor did it matter really. It was just another minor detail that showed how much she had been though. She had small cuts on her heart-shaped face that never got the chance to heal. Nor will they ever get the chance to heal. I choked back a sob as I came to that conclusion. I pushed the revelation to the back of my mind and tried to ignore it. If I wasn't strong right now, Shane and Eve will fall apart without me. I can't allow that.

I sniffled and wiped my hand over my face to brush away the stray tears that had escaped. I gently leaned down and placed a small kiss on Claire's forehead just before I got up and turned away from her.

I looked at the group around me. Eve was crying, Shane was just beginning to gather his bearings, and the rest were solemn and remorseful, as if they had been through this a thousand times, probably because they had. They didn't ask question about what happened or how Claire died. The scene and the survivors spoke for itself.

"What happens now?" I spoke up, wanting my voice to be brave and strong but, instead, it was defeated and weak.

"We need to make the proper arrangements for young Miss Rosser and Mr. Collins. After that has been settled, we will make further arrangements for a funeral for Claire. Then, we will do what we must, which is to continue on with our life," Amelie's sad, melancholy voice said.

"That's it? What about Bishop? Your father is still out there and he _still _needs to be killed. Claire would want us to finish what she started! " I yelled angrily.

"I would hardly think Claire would want you to go and get yourself killed on her behalf. That wouldn't be very prudent on your part," Oliver chided coldly.

"Claire also wouldn't want that…_thing_ to walk around murdering every person in sight!" I countered heatedly.

"Michael's right," Shane croaked from behind me. I whirled around to find him holding Claire in his lap as if she were a newborn infant. His face was pressed up against hers as he breathed in her dissipating scent. "Bishop can't continue living the way he is. I know for damn sure he ain't gonna change his ways. The only solution is killing that SOB while we still can."

"Yeah," Eve hiccupped from my left. She stood up in one second and was beside me in the next. She looked momentarily confused before remembering what she was and continued. "Bishop has caused a lot of damage in the past. Now, _this_, this is crossing the line!"

"What is crossing the line?" Myrnin asked sadly.

"Sending that…that…He sent François, and you know it!" Eve stuttered helplessly.

"I highly doubt François was sent by my father. François was always rather fond of Ysandre and my guess is that he was overcome with rage that he decided to take it out on the two closest people to her murder. However, I don't think he planned on Claire coming home while he was reaping his revenge. The matter is moot, in any case. I cannot go after my father. I will speak at Claire's funeral, if you wish. I promise you that all that will be said will be completely heartfelt, " Amelie added as an afterthought.

"Claire _literally_ gave her heart and soul to this town and what does she get in return? _A few 'heartfelt' words at her funeral_?" Shane hollered.

"What do suggest I do, Mr. Collins? Please, _share_ you marvelous plan with us! We have only tried to kill my father since the dawn of time and, apparently, that is not hard enough. If you have some 'master plan' that we have never thought of or even considered, I suggest you speak up now!" Amelie fumed as her eyes blazed a brilliant crimson.

"You- _we_- have the numbers! He lost everything when he was put away! With the exception of Pennywell, he's alone! He's not vulnerable, no, but with as many people as we have, surely we can take down two people!" I reasoned desperately.

"Numbers? What army have you been gathering, Michael? Because I have yet to see one. I have yet to see anybody line up to face my father, apart from present company. Unless you have some contraption hiding those who are willing to fight," Amelie mocked with an uncharacteristic sneer forming on her face.

"If you think that for one second that the people in this town wouldn't fight for their dead family members, then you really are an _idiot_," Eve spat coldly from her place by my side.

Amelie looked at Eve with the upmost contempt as she took in her took in new appearance. Eve's eyes were menacing and cold at the moment but, underneath, you could see the pain she held for Claire's death. She was pale. Not nearly as pale as Claire, but the natural pale for a vampire. Her hair no longer looked dyed black but it was _black_. Blacker than the midnight darkness. She was, all and all, more beautiful than I could have ever pictured her.

"I would watch your tongue, Miss Rosser. Do not let your new attitude get the better of you as it did Claire," Amelie admonished her dangerously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shane interrupted to defend Claire, although he did not move from his spot on the floor.

Amelie ignored him and continued, "The people living in this town may have the courage to fight but their rage will blind them, and allow my father to slaughter them all. I will not condone you gathering up the people of my town and setting them up for failure!"

"You set them up for failure the moment to built this God forsaken place! You planted ideas in our heads while we were in school and allowed us to believe we could do more, to be _more_! At least we could give them the chance to feel as though they're doing something meaningful, something worth their while! What do _you_ have to offer them?" Eve snapped.

" I'm giving them a chance to live a full life," Amelie replied coldly.

"A deluded life," Shane corrected boldly.

"I will not stand here and explain myself to a group of children. My word is _final_. If anything is to be done about my father, I will decide and, _if_ you are lucky, I will tell you. I will have more blood delivered momentarily. Until then, I require the three of you to remain inside. I have other, more pressing matters to attend to. I need to take Claire with us, however," Amelie added.

"_Over my dead body_!" Shane roared and clutched Claire's body closer.

"That can be arranged," Oliver offered cruelly. Amelie shot him a warning glare and he shut up.

"You can't take Claire away! I just got her back!" Shane cried out brokenly.

"I understand you are in a delicate position, Shane, but I need to take Claire to City Hall. There are procedures that have to followed," Amelie informed gently. Man, this lady's moods went up and down like a roller coaster.

"_No!"_ Shane shouted.

Amelie nodded to her guards and stepped back as they passed her. They went to Shane and pried him off of Claire, all the while allowing Shane to scream and shout curses at them. As one held him back, the other gently picked up Claire and carried her bridal style out the front door. Seeing her best friend leave our house for the last time was too much for Eve to bear as she collapsed at my feet and let the sobs overtake her body. I lowered myself to the ground, picked up Eve, tucked her head under my chin and allowed her to stain my shirt with her tears and her smeared make-up. Behind me, I heard Shane lose it completely and just start weeping uncontrollably. I looked up at Amelie with my tearful blue eyes and let her see the hatred I held for her at that very moment. Amelie's face smoothed out as she gazed back at me and then, suddenly, turned and left.

Oliver took one last look at the scene, shook his head, and followed Amelie out. Myrnin stood motionlessly as he looked around at the bloodstains, François' body, the destroyed furniture, everything. Then, he slowly turned his head to the three of us crying on the floor.

"I am so, so sorry, children. You have my deepest condolences. A friend, a lover and a daughter was lost today. She was my daughter, no matter the blood," he whispered brokenly.

"And she was my sister," I murmured through Eve's hair.

"And mine," Eve piped up between sobs.

Myrnin nodded solemnly, took one last look at the damage and left, muttering something about giving us privacy.

We sat there crying for hours. Shane never came over to me and Eve. He simply sat against the wall and cried by himself. More than once, I considered going over to him to offer my comfort, but I knew that would only push him away.

After a while, Eve cried herself to sleep. As gently as I could, I picked her up and was about to go upstairs when I heard a small whisper behind me.

"Michael, tell me she didn't die the way I think she did," Shane croaked softly.

"I only know what I saw, Shane," I replied softly not bothering to turn around, not wanting to see the desperate, miserable face of my best friend.

"What did you see?" Shane whispered almost inaudibly, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"I saw her lying between you and Eve. Holding you both to her with her wrists to your mouths," I told him gently.

"She gave her life to us, didn't she?" Shane began sob.

I knew there was no way around it so I replied with a simple "Yes."

He broke down again and rushed passed me with inhuman speed. Not a second later, I heard Claire's down slam. He would probably be there till I dragged him out. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and went upstairs to bed, knowing that I was just as helpless as he was.

~*~*~ **An Hour Later**

**Unknown POV **** (** **Play Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback!)**

I darted out of City Hall and to the closest automobile as possible. The closest thing just happened to be a motorcycle that looked like it was just dying to burn some rubber. I took out one of my knives, jammed it into the ignition and twisted and turned till I heard the beautiful roar of the engine. I gunned the engine and sped off towards the north side of boundaries, leaving nothing behind me but the sound of squealing tires. I glanced back behind me to make sure no one was following and revved the engine once more. I flew pass the Morganville's welcoming/warning sign and headed towards the desert.

My heart was filled with rage and the desire to kill. Never have I felt such hatred towards someone till this very moment. The raw ache to kill someone was burning and thriving in the pit of my stomach. The knowledge I had overheard poked and prodded my mind.

I knew the place I had to go to. I knew where I was going to kill. And I knew _who_ I was going to kill. It was either now or never and there is nothing better than the present.

After traveling for a good 30 minutes, my destination came into view. The run down shack was bigger than I remembered but just as filthy.

No matter.

After tonight, that shack would no longer be there. It was going to be burnt to the ground with nothing but the ashes as the remains. I pulled up and slammed on my breaks. I got off and marched up to the raggedy shack with nothing but rage and murder set on my mind. I didn't bother being quiet since the motorcycle was far too loud to even attempt at being discreet.

I walked up the door and kicked it down with one swift kick. The door fell with a loud bang as bugs and other living things scurried to get out of the way. On the other side was a hulking man with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Well, hello to you, too, Claire. Glad you could make," Pennywell sneered deviously.

**~*Tiff*~**


	34. Irony Is A Beautiful Thing

**Chapter 34 **

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I couldn't do much more than to glare at the man before me. The anger was blocking my thoughts and causing me to act more feral and deranged than a blood deprived vampire. The anger fueled my body and boosted my ego in forgetting that I am indeed not as physically equipped to be fighting a man of Pennywell's stature.

His malicious, smug smirk set me over the edge as I lunged towards him. He, of course, anticipated my attack before I even moved and sidestepped to his right as I went soaring past him. I bounced off the wall and fell hard on the discarded door. I snarled wildly and spun around to look at Pennywell pacing thoughtfully just outside the threshold of the abandon building. He looked at me with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So much _anger_. I can smell the hate coming off in waves. It only makes me wonder. Why the hostility? And why only now?" He mused aloud.

"Of all the people, you are the one to ask?" I laughed humorlessly at his antics to divert me from my plan. I glowered at him as I slowly got to my feet. He tilted his head slightly, more amused than before.

"Someone must. You come here, guns blazing, knowing what awaits you, and with just enough hubris to get oneself killed. You're as young and ignorant as ever. Not to mention foolish," he sneered in disdain.

"So I'm foolish for wanting you dead?" I questioned angrily, stalling as I calculated my next move. My eyes roamed around the area where we both paced in front of each other, waiting for the other to strike.

"Foolish for coming alone, you silly girl!" the elder vampire snapped back. I walked around to the side of the door and placed my foot under the side of the door, where there was a gap from where the door knob was propping the door off the ground.

"Or I'm just a genius. There's always a fine line," I retorted cockily.

"There isn't -" he broke off as I flipped the door on its side and flung it through the doorframe and to the outside, using the moment of distraction to send the door colliding to into his body. The collision sent him stumbling back from a moment of shock. The moment was all I needed.

I pulled out one of the knives I had stolen and aimed at his heart only for him to pull up his arm and block my jab with his forearm, resulting in the knife plunging straight through the muscle and bone. He let out strangled scream and tried shove me off but I pushed my body strength against his and shoved him to the ground, leaving me lying on top of him. I cruelly twisted the knife, attempting to cause enough pain to distract him long enough for me to get the wooden stake I had tucked into my pants.

As I struggled to hold him steady long enough , his anger got the best of him as he moved his free arm to wind into the hair that had fallen out of the sloppy ponytail I had put up before I left. Feeling his hand grasping my hair forced my attention away from grabbing the stake and to the sudden feeling in my scalp. I yelped in pain and twisted the knife more. He yelled before growling viciously and yanking me to the ground next to him. He wrenched me out roughly and had me face him. Suddenly, I could hear Oliver's voice in my head.

_"Since you are girl, your hair is a weakness. What you do is you pull him close, and then, very swiftly, kick in his groin. Do it fast or he'll see it coming. Fast, hard and accurate. Always remember that."_

Without hesitating, I quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him close to me and, as quickly as I could, brought my knee straight up. He froze, and groaned as he fell to his knees. Nearly bringing me with him but not before I pulled his loosened grip away from my hair. I moved to reached around to get the stake from the back of my pants but felt white hot pain travel from my thigh. I shrieked and stumbled back before losing my balance and falling to my knees from the pain. I looked and saw the very knife that I had stabbed Pennywell with was now in my left thigh. Once again, Oliver's voice rang through my head.

_"One of the many ways that Bishop brings down his victims is by prodding their weakness's. Both physical and mental. You must strengthen your weakness's. If you don't, you might as well hand yourself over on a silver platter."_

While this may not be Bishop, Pennywell was still testing to see if I would just give up. I growled at the thought of getting this far and heading home empty handed. It was sickening to even imagine. The monster within me roared with anger at the very thought of not reaping the revenge that I so desperately craved. Not getting the closure my parents needed. I growled louder as my anger came back with devastating force at the thought of my parents. The things they never saw me get to do. The places they got to see. The grandchildren they'll never get to play with.

I gathered my courage, grasped the handle of the knife and jerked it free from my muscle tissue. I hissed as I saw the thick blood start seeping from the wound. I didn't care. I had to push through the pain and stand. Pennywell wasn't going to be stunned much longer and I needed him dead. Right here and right now.

I pushed myself to my feet and almost gave up. My left leg wavered under my weight but, huffing and puffing, I managed to stay on my feet. My vision blurred with tears from pain that radiated from my thigh. I reached again and finally got a hold of the stake. I started walking forward, slowly but walking nonetheless, towards where Pennywell, who, to my great dismay, was getting to his feet. I lunged forward, hoping to catch by surprise but he was obviously smarter than I gave him credit for.

He caught my arm in mid-air and twisted my arm behind my back. I cried from the pain but bit my lip from embarrassment when I heard his deep chuckle. I refused to give this pathetic excuse of a man anymore pleasure than I had already given him.

"I was going to just simply kill you swiftly, but you just changed my mind," he growled lowly." How's the leg, by the way?"

" I dunno. How's the arm?" I countered through my gritted teeth. He growled menacingly.

"Good God, today's youth really is thick," he grumbled. He gave a mocking sigh and twisted my arm even further. I grunted but made no other noise. Despite my numbing fingers, I adjusted the grip on the stake, trying to keep it from falling from the ground. "You still believe you have a chance. Before, I thought you were simply headstrong; now, however, I really just think you're in denial. I. Am. Stronger. Than. You! What part of that is being misconstrued?"

"You really think you're tough, huh?" I panted breathlessly. I gave a short, hollow laugh. " Mr. 'Look-At- Me- And-My- Strength'. Strength doesn't automatically make you the winner. It makes you deluded and overconfident. Let me go and you'll see. You might actually learn something useful."

"Do I honestly look that naive? I have been alive for seven hundred years, you simple minded girl. I can assured you that this is not my first in a battle. I let you go and you'll stake me. I am not a fool!" the angry vampire hissed.

"Okay, well, _I'm _not convinced . If you're seven hundred years old, then you have nothing to worry about. And no weapons. I'll toss my stake to the side. Just hand-to-hand combat," I pushed gently already thinking of moves and strategies.

"_And_ the knives. Don't want another accident, do we?" Pennywell added.

"And the knives, then," I agreed.

Pennywell hesitated but slowly loosened his hold on my arm. He didn't let go all together but eventually I was able to gently tug out of his grip. The moment I felt his fingertips leave my arm all together, I raised the stake slowly and tossed it to the side of the shack, along with the other remaining knives I had hidden. When the knives had safely been discarded, I did a windmill with my arm to take the soreness out of from it being held so tightly by Pennywell. Looked at me warily, pacing once more, sizing me up. His face molded into a mask of concentration as he waited patiently for me to rid of my soreness.

"You really have it in your head that you're going to survive," he observed in awe.

"Why shouldn't I? What's wrong with me winning? Why is it so hard for people to believe that I may actually win?" I questioned as I walked toward in either his or my last moments.

"You're a mere child! You don't have the skills or even the mindset to end someone else's life! You don't have the guts!" he sneered in amusement.

"Then this should be quick, shouldn't it?" I snapped at him angrily as I kicked out at him.

He caught my foot with his right hand and used the momentum to spin me around. Once I was facing the opposite direction, he grabbed me around my waist and put me in a choke hold. I pivoted on my left foot and spun us around to have his back facing the wall of the shack. I jogged backwards, stepping on his feet to in the process. I pushed all my weight against him till I heard a muffled "_thump_" as his back hit the wall. He grunted upon impacted but tightened his choke hold on me at the same time. I choked but thought quickly as I raised my foot and dug my heel into his foot. Before he could even comprehend what happened, I brought my arm out and threw my elbow into his ribs. He grunted and doubled over, bringing me with him. Thinking fast, I grabbed his arm and leaned down more so that I could bring my head back hard enough to hear the sweet, sickening "_crunch_" of his nose breaking beneath my skull.

He cried out and suddenly let go to cradle his nose in his hand. I spun around, and kicked with all my might into his left kneecap. He yelled and fell to his knees, which brought another bout of yelling as his kneecap snapped under his weight. I drew my fist back and swung as my fist connected with his face time after time again. I walked back, balanced on myself on my tippy toes, spun and brought my foot to meet the side of his face, finishing my roundhouse kick. He wavered on his knees slightly before toppling over to his side. He wasn't unconscious but he was close enough to know that I had little work to do to do him in . It looked as though he couldn't breathe. The blood that he drank needed oxygen to help heal him. It wasn't getting much oxygen do to the fact that I had probably punctured a lung.

I sauntered over to the side of the shack once more, bent down and grabbed a wooden stake. I casually walked over to Pennywell's defeated figure, savoring the moment. I got to his side, and squatted down next him with inhuman grace. I twirled the stake around with my fingers as I watched him pant to keep the blood in his body that he had stolen from innocents throughout the ages oxygenated. I gazed emotionlessly down at him with the same indifference that he had shown his kills. His innocents. His _victims_.

"It's funny," I finally said. "The blood in your body, the blood you stole from innocent people, is now failing you when you need it most. It's like it knows that you are in the exact same position your victims were in. And I, am in yours. Ah. The karma, the irony." I laugh at him as he weakly threw me a half-hearted glare.

I stopped twirling the stake and, without hesitation, slammed the stake directly through his heart. He still his movements and quickly became limp. I sighed, wiped the sweat off my face and looked down at him. I looked at him for quite awhile before I had a spontaneous idea. I reached down, grabbed his ankles and tiresomely dragged him through the threshold of the shack. I, then, limped outside and grabbed the door and the knives I had discarded. As accurately as possible, I place the door back to where it was to keep Pennywell from burning in the sun that was soon to come.

Before I closed the door, I took one last look back towards the full moon that I saw a mere month ago on the night that I was changed. Irony seemed to be out to play tonight. First with Pennywell, and now with me. Knowing that this may very well be the last time I see the moon, I said my silent goodbye's and carefully closed the door.

I straightened up and wiped the feeling of Pennywell's skin from my hands. I looked down and noticed that my leg was seeping thick blood from the wound that Pennywell had made from my own knife. I grimaced at the severity of the wound, ripped a piece of clothe off my shirt and tied it around my leg, a pitiful attempt to slow the bleeding but it was better than nothing.

As I finished tying the clothe to my thigh, I heard music from down the hallway. Now that I looked around, I could tell that it seems smaller on the outside than from the inside. It's still made out of wood but it_ is_ bigger than it seems. It wasn't beautiful by far but it's a sufficient hideout to take protection from the sun when needed. As I turned from Pennywell, I could see a light at the very end the hall. I could only imagine who awaited within.

Despite the obvious butterflies in my stomach and the fact that this may very well be the last time I walk through the door, I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the cliché. The light at the end of the hall, the suspense, the creepy air that loiters in the shack. I guess I'm the only one that can find humor in such a serious atmosphere. As I walked to the door, bugs scurried out from underneath the floorboards as I walked on them. They ran and fled in the opposite direction, away from me and away from the door.

Once I reached the door, I hesitantly pushed the door wide open. As the door swung open, I pulled out a knife to calm my nerves. Once the door was no longer obscuring my view of the room, I could fully see what dwelled inside.

It looked like it should've belonged in an museum rather than a run-down shack. It had pristine furniture, polished mahogany tables, candles on every surface, a lush plant growing in the corner and waist high book shelf perched against the side wall **(1).** In the corner was a phonograph playing beautiful classical music. It stunned me for a second before remembering why I was here and who I was looking for. I scanned the room before I found him.

He was seated in a regular wooden chair with his hand clasped together and his head bowed as though he was asleep but I knew better. He was dressed in a simple black jacket and a plain white shirt underneath with black dress pants to match. **(2)**. I watched him for a moment, wondering if he actually believedhe was fooling me. To make my presence known, I walked over to the phonograph and switched it off.

Bishop, with a sinister air, slowly raised his head to gaze at me. I held his stare even though the mere thought of fighting this man made me want crawl in a hole and die, never to be seen again. He looked me up and down, with exaggerated slowness, testing me. His eyes stayed on the wound on my thigh a moment too long before returning to my eyes. He stared a hole through me before his face split into a wide grin as he chuckled to himself. He shoulders shook as his body racked with laughter.

"There are many things I do not approve about my daughter. However, I do approve of her choice of people she surrounds herself with. Her crew of trained dogs, with few exceptions. You are one of those exceptions, little one, " he mused, still smiling at me. He reached over to his left and picked up a glass of "wine" that sat on covered platter on a table nearby. He sipped it delicately as he looked at me over the brim of the glass.

"I would thank you, but that would mean that I actually care about what you think of me," I quipped. He nearly spit out the blood as he started laughing again. This time, it resounded through the shack.

"Ah. I do so admire today's youth," he admitted as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "All of you have such bravery and fire pent up inside you. So much that when you are told not to do something, you break and do opposite. And _this_ is the result." He gestured to me.

" It's not so much as my generation as it is just me. And I am only this way because I have now lost everything because of _you_," I growled as I gripped my knife tighter to my side.

"I see," Bishop replied as he casually sipped his glass. When he lowered his glass, he lips were stained red. He smacked his lips critically as he swirled the blood around in his glass. He rocked his head back and forth, seemingly debating something before he nodded to himself. "Very well. I'll bite. How did I make you become this way?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" I asked through my gritted teeth. My body was literally vibrating with anger as I stared at this man in disbelief. He raised a single eyebrow.

"Apparently so," he replied simply.

"How could you ask that? YOU HAD MY FRIENDS KILLED!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I pulled out another knife. I was beyond restraining myself. I was past using Oliver's lessons. Bishop had won. He had prodded my weakness and I had caved.

"What are you babbling about? I have never had any interest in your pitiful friends. You hardly hold my attention as it is," he sneered, all amusement vacant from his face.

"My friends are _dead_ because of you! Gone! Your pet, François, killed them! I know you had something to do with that!" I yelled angrily.

"If François killed your pathetic friends, then _that_ is his own idiotic mistake. That is not a move I would play, " the elderly vampire informed me as he set his glass back on the table beside him. "Where is François now that you have brought this actions to question?"

"He's dead," I gloated as I took a step towards him. "I killed him, just as I killed Ysandre and Pennywell. Just as I am going to kill _you_!"

I took the knife in my right hand and threw it with all my might at his forehead. Of course he had already ducked out of the way and was standing on the opposite side of the room by the time I had retrieved it from the chair that was now vacant. I whirled around and marched toward him as I slashed the knife through the air, leaving the sound of tearing silk behind. He dodged the effort with ease and walked backwards with skilled footing.

"You know how to handle a knife; I'll give you that," he admitted as he dodged another failed attempt to stab him. "However, I wonder how you combat skills are."

He blurred through the open space between me and him and tried to twisted one of the knives out of my hand but I reversed the attack and end up twisting his arm behind his back. He maneuvered out of my grip and twisted away from me, kicking out at me as he put distance between the two of us. I was panting already as he circled each other, matching each other's footing as we went around in a circle. I grew tired of the waiting and lashed out at him. He caught my arm in mid-air and pulled it away from him at arm's length. Knowing my arm was too short to reach behind me, I kicked him as hard as I could with my right leg. He stumbled and brought me with him. I wiggled out of his grasped and pivoted on my foot to get a jab at his stomach. He backed up just in time for my knife to knick his skin. He looked from me to his slowly healing stomach and back again.

He looked back up at me, smirked and said, "Good."

His hand blurred through the air and punched me right across the jaw, sending my flying into the small bookshelf. I groaned briefly before removing a hardcover book that was digging into my side.

"But not good enough," Bishop sighed as he came around to stand next to me. I looked up at him as the candle light behind his hulking figure gave off a sinister glow. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at me. "To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I gave you time to prepare yourself, did I not? I hardly am this merciful to many others. You should genuinely feel thankful."

I glowered up at him as I slowly grasped the blade that had fallen with me. I slowly dug it out from underneath me as he continued talking. About midsentence, as fast I could, I whipped it out and jammed it into his kneecap, bone and all. He gave cry of surprise and looked down at his leg long enough for me to roll out away from him. I went to grab the other knife I dropped only to have a hand yank my hair almost clean off my head. He pulled me close to him and leaned down to out his mouth right up against my ear.

"You just signed your own death warrant, my dear child," Bishop whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling the nape of my neck. He gave a small chuckle and threw me into the wall head on.

As my head started to spinning, I slid down the wall and into a upright sitting position. I closed my eyes to steady the spinning. Once I was sure the spinning had stopped, I opened my just in time to see Bishop's rather large fist slam into my nose, resulting to the familiar "_crunch_" that I had heard from Pennywell not too long ago. I felt the thick blood flow out of my nose and down past my lips. Still recovering from the blow, I felt his hand squeeze my left thigh. Right above my stab wound.

"Oh, God! Jeez!" I gasped through the pain.

"Glad to finally have a reaction out of you," Bishop smirked. I looked up at him and spat in his face. He closed his eyes, brought out a clean handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face. "Okay. Very well. I see how this will be."

Without any indication of what he was going to do, he picked me up and _threw_ me across the room to where he was sitting when I first came in. The chair shattered upon my impact and broke. One of the pieces broke and stabbed right through my chest, right next to my heart. I gave a strangled cry and rolled over onto my side. I looked down to see my hands covered in blood. Not vampire blood. Human blood. The blood from the cup Bishop was drinking out of.

"Ah! Perfect aim on my part, if I do say so myself," the sadistic man congratulated himself. He leaned down to get a better look at the shard of wood piecing my chest. "Slightly off but no matter. Given your age, it should kill you within the next 4 hours. However, I do not have leisurely time to wait around for you to die. And I am not foolish enough to leave you to die again. I do not make the same mistakes twice. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice-well, you know how that saying goes. So the question is: how do I kill such a young and deadly vampire? I could simply allow you to bleed out, yet that offers no entertainment. I could..." he continued rambling as I zoned out as I tried to catch my breath.

I didn't really know what to do. I could hear him talking about my pending death in the background. I always knew there was a strong possibility that I would die. So why was I so shocked that I was actually dying? I had prepared myself for this.

I sighed and shifted my body so that I could ease the blinding pain. I put my hand on the ground and felt white-hot pain come from my hand. I yanked my hand away from object and looked to see what it was. It was the covered platter. The platter that the cup of blood was sitting on. It must have fell when I crashed into it. It was pure silver. My hand was blackened in certain spots so it was obvious that it was silver. It was a circular and decorative. It look like something waiters would carry. Something my mom would use when her friends would visit.

My mom.

One of the two reason why I was here. The lady that raised me and changed my diapers. The woman that loved me unconditionally.

The reason I was here in the first place.

Suddenly, I was angry. No, I was beyond the very concept of anger. This was something new. Something that I've never felt. Something that seemed to be bigger than any emotion I've ever felt before now. I could feel my wild and indescribable rage at everything. At Amelie for forcing me into this life. At François for killing my friends. At Oliver for not preparing me enough for this. At Bishop for making everything so freakin' complicated. At Myrnin for not protecting me like I wanted him to do. And, above all, I was angry at myself. For denying what I felt. For not finishing what I started. For being so stupid about everything. For trying to live in a fantasy world and not facing reality. For fighting a losing battle from the beginning. For trying to save my humanity and being in denial about what I really am: a vampire.

I'm not a serial killer as I had thought. Vampires kill. It's nature. I don't have to stop killing. I just have to kill those who deserve it.

This unnamable emotion fueled my mind into an idea. Ignoring the excruciating pain, I ripped off fabric from my clothes while Bishop was still rambling about ways of dying. I wrapped the fabric around my hands carefully.

"Then there is the more traditional way of dying: fire. I was always quite partial for the fire. Such a sight to see."

I grabbed the platter, ignoring the minor burns, started to use my sharpened vampire nails to scrap of the decorated ends around it.

"I know that it probably disturbs you, but fire is very beautiful to watch. More so when it's on someone's body, burning away flesh. Layer by layer."

I sucked on my bleeding finger tips and continued the half I hadn't finished yet. I pinched the edges and started to scrap more and more of the sides.

"Such a loud way to die. I have yet to meet someone that hasn't screamed while being set on fire. Not that I blame them. One lad once had gotten close enough to set me alight. He didn't last very long after that obviously."

I eyed the edges, making sure every inch was sharpened to perfection. I dusted off the remaining bits that lingered on the now skil saw.

"Fire, I believe, would work just as well if I put you outside. Given your age, you would fry immediately."

I used a long piece of wood that broke off the chair to help me stand, carefully avoiding the piece wood still lodged in my chest.

"Yes. I believe that would work out just fine. What do you think about that, little Claire?" He questioned as he slowly turned around and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed as he pictured my death.

"I think," I said as I pulled back the platter and threw it like a Frisbee straight at him with every ounce of my strength. He opened his eyes just in time to see the sharpened platter cut through the lower portion of neck. It didn't cut all the way through but it was enough that he was making gurgling sounds. I limped over to him and looked him in the eye. " If you're gonna kill someone, do it. Don't stand there talking about it." And with that I shove the rest of the platter straight into the wall, resulting in his body falling to the ground as the head stayed perched on the platter that was sticking out of the wall.

Bishop's head was literally on a silver platter.

Yes, irony surely was a beautiful thing.

**(1) Picture of the room on my profile**

**(2) Picture of what Bishop is wearing on my profile**

**~*Tiff*~**


	35. To Review Chapter 34! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Okay, I realized why nobody can review my chapter that I put up yesterday. I deleted my author's that I did several months back so now all the chapters are what they say they are! and a person can only review for one chapter. So if you want to review my Chapter 34, just review on this! I apologize for doing that! I wasn't thinking when I did that...so if you want to review the " Irony is a Beautiful Thing" chapter...review this author's note! SRY FOR THE MISTAKE!**

**~*Tiff*~**


	36. Author's Note

**OK...I can't even begin to apologize for lack of update... half of you probably don't even know what this story is about anymore. I get it... almost a year.. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU!  
I promise. I honestly don't have a excuse besides the fact that I have hit a small wall.**

**I KNOW how to this story is gonna end...I just can't get to the part that I know how to end.**

**I AM GOING TO UPDATE. I'm making myself update. I just need to get my thoughts to where I want them. There are no words for how sorry I am.**

**I will update.**

**Promise**

**~*Tiff*~**


	37. No Feeling Left

**Chapter 35**

**Previously: Claire turned Eve and Shane after ****François nearly killed both of them. Claire passed out before Eve and Shane wake. Michael sees all of them, and calls Amelie. Upon arrival, Eve and Shane wake with blood thirst. Once their needs are satisfied, their concerns turn to Claire. Myrnin arrives and deems Claire dead. After arguing with Shane, they take her away, leaving the trio to deal with their grief. Upon the next chapter, Claire is on her way to avenge her parents deaths. Her and Pennywell battle it out, leaving Pennywell staked. She comes upon Bishop and fights for her life. However, blinded by her anger, Claire ends up with severely hurt by a shard of wood. Despite her life threatening injury, she manages to make a make-shift circular saw. Finally, in the midst of Bishop's victory rant, she manages to decapitate him**

**I don't own the Morganville series...Rachel Caine does!**

I slumped.

Legs no longer supporting my weight, I flopped to the ground in exhaustion.

Bad idea.

The small, but painful, shard of wood shifted in my chest. Knowing keeping it in was not a solution, I took a deep breath, held it, and yanked the wood out with a sharp tug. I released the gust of air in my lungs with a high pitched scream. I threw the infernal piece of wood across the room. I was about to inspect the wound when I heard a strange, but familiar hollow _thunk_.

I gazed in the general direction of where I threw the shard. Even my sharp eyes could see where it landed or what cause the odd sound. Curious, I gathered what was left of my minimal strength, and heaved myself of the ground with a agonized groan. I hobbled over to where the crushed chair lay, completely obliterated to pieces but no bloody pieces. I looked over to my right, away from the pile, and to the table that once held Bishop's cup of blood. Peeking out from behind the table was a speck of white, I pushed aside the table with some effort and gazed at the mysterious white object.

Turns out, it wasn't a mysterious object at all. It was a everyday mini refrigerator with a small microwave on top. A thought popped into my head just before I dove for the refrigerator's handle. Inside the refrigerator was a vampire's heaven. At least a non-picky vampire. It was full of bagged blood, varying types from O positive to AB negative . I stared in disbelief for a long time before I snagged a bag and tore it open furiously.

Sensational tingles surged through my body. I was on cloud 9. I felt everything but nothing at all. It was beyond anything I've ever experienced. It's amazing to feed on a live human but having blood fill your body and letting it heal every scratch, every bruise, every cut... everything, is a different experience all together.

It was gone all too soon but it wasn't long before I had another in its place. And another and another and another before I was so filled with blood I thought I would bust. As full as I was, it was an amazing to feel no pain, no hunger and no weakness. I felt as though I could take on a army and come out unscathed. As unrealistic as that was, it was how I felt and I never wanted it to change.

I was so lost in my feelings and enlarged ego, I had forgotten where I was. I raised my head a stared around in wonder. Now that my head was no longer clouded with hunger, anger and pain, I could truly see the damage that was done unto this room. Bookshelves lay broken and obliterated, books lay scattered about the room with their pages strung across the contained space. Candle wax dripped from the surfaces they were set upon to the floor or onto the books lay below it. All in all, it was safe to say that this room was more than trashed. However, the _true_ cherry on top was the headless body that was lifelessly slumped on the wall.

I stood slowly with the power of the bagged blood coursing through my veins. I sauntered over the body, no longer scared of the monstrous soul that was resided in it. I stared at the body for a long while, taking in the details that would be forever engraved into my mind. His was pressed and pristine jacket was now torn at the collar and the buttons hanging by mere threads , leaving his white dress shirt in plain view. Or, should I say, once white shirt in plain view. It was now stained with dark, thick, metallic looking blood. The blood of a 1,000 year old vampire now put in his place.

I expected to feel an overwhelming wave of triumph, victory, satisfaction, pride but I felt...nothing. No smugness in killing one of the strongest vampires in the world. No pride in protecting my town from this man. No satisfaction in knowing that this...thing will never kill again. Never steal a family away from a child again. I felt no of that.

I felt sorrow, anger, and sadness.

It had taken someone _centuries_ to kill this man. To finally put an end to killing spree. No one tried hard enough to get close to this man because of fear. Fear for their own lives, fear of dying for a cause. Amelie could've ended this _long_ ago. She won against him but she let her irrational thoughts get the better of her. Because of her, my parents are dead. Because of her, my friends will never again live human life. Because of _her_, I have killed and destroyed the one thing I savored more than anything. My humanity.

Because of her, I had lost the fight for my humanity.

**OKay... I WILL post an Epilogue after I get through finished writing it. You have questions about the story, and I will give you answers.**

**You just have to wait another year. JUST KIDDING! Maybe a week, if that.**

**This was just a bridge chapter...not very fun, not much of anything, except a little thing to tell you that I'm not done with this story just yet. A week, swear!**

**~*Tiff*~**


End file.
